


Haikyuu lmagines

by haikoos, seas (swaytobits)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Imagines, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 180
Words: 73,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikoos/pseuds/haikoos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaytobits/pseuds/seas
Summary: posts fromHaikyuu lmagines.Contains: headcanons, imagines, scenarios. SFW & NSFW.!!DISCORD!!





	1. INTRODUCTIONS

Welcome to one of the Haikyuu Imagines blogs! This one started from Emma, to Aera, to Lil, to Star and the last, and hopefully the last, current generation: Syn and Loreli!

This also serves as a saving place for posts, most especially the NSFW ones, from tumblr deleting them because the rules has changed and they're now strict about the nsfw rules.

If you want to request, please feel free to [visit the blog](http://haikyuu-lmagines.tumblr.com/) and strike us with one, provided the ask box is open for requests. We will not accept any requests coming from here.

As for the format of this story, titles will be random but they do pertain to context of the ask (or literal), we'll make the title simple and there may be repeats. The requested character will have their name in the title of the chapter, unless there is too many of them and they came from different teams past five names. ex: suga from karasuno, iwaizumi from aobajousai, kuroo from nekoma. If the requested characters are from the same team, the team's name will be put in the title instead of individual.

The summary will contain the ask, while beginning notes will contain on who requested that ask, who wrote it and the characters, for repeat and not mentioned in the title.

Although the introduction is short, we hope you enjoy reading them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Shameful advertisement coming from Syn: we have a discord group, https://discord.gg/S8vXMks. Created by Syn for solely to reach out to his story quotev readers and decided to bring in HQ when Loreli joined discord group by fate.


	2. cheers up partner (suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello new imagine blog! Can I ask for an imagine wherein Suga is cheering his partner up when they're feeling sad? Thank you! (^w^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Suga (Karasuno)

To put it simply, your day had been awful. Firstly you had failed your maths test which you had spent  _hours_  studying for, secondly you had dropped your lunch in the hallway and spilt it  _everywhere_  and to top it all off you hadn’t had the chance to talk to Suga that day.

Letting out a frustrated groan you began to make your way out of your last class. The day was finally over so you decided to go over to the gym to see if you could spend some time with Suga, even if it was a short amount of time.

Walking through the doors of the gym, you let out a sigh of relief when you saw Suga was there. He was having what seemed to be a very lively conversation with Hinata. You stood at the door with a frown on your face as thoughts of the days events ran through your mind.

“What’s with the frown?” You heard a voice say from in front of you.

Looking up you saw that it was Suga and your frown eased slightly. Without saying a word you threw yourself in to his arms and let out a deep sigh. 

“I had a horrible day.” You said, still wrapped up in his arms. 

“What happened?” He asked as he pulled back slightly so he could look down at you. 

You proceeded to tell him about the horrible day you had been having as rested your head against his chest with your eyes closed. 

“Daichi!” Suga called out as he pulled away. “Mind if I miss a bit of this training?”

“Go ahead.” He replied after he looked over and noticed your presence. “Just don’t miss it all!“ 

With that, Suga grabbed your hand before leading you out of the gym as you stared at him in confusion. Why was he missing out on practice an more importantly, where were you going?

“We’re going to get some food!” He replied with a gentle smile once he noticed your confusion. “Now lets go!“ 

The two of you walked in a peaceful silence for a while when you finally arrived at your destination, Sakanoshita Store. Walking into the shop you sent a small smile to Ukai’s mother before heading deeper into the store.

“Get anything you want!” Suga said as he looked over at you. Noticing that you were about to object he continued. “It’s my treat.”

“Fine…” You said as you began to look over the array of food.

In the end you choose some pork buns and Suga payed before the two of you went and took a seat outside the shop. You sat closely as you ate in silence with occasional words being shared.

“Thank you.” You said once the food was done and the two of you had began to make your way back to the gym.

“I just wanted to cheer you up.” Suga replied with a sweet smile before he pulled you in and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. “Now we better get going!”

So off the two of you went, back to the gym. 


	3. cheer up gf from bad mark (hinata, suga, noya, kage and kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome and ganbare admi-san \\(^^)/ How Hinata, Tobio, Nishinoya, Sugawara and Kuroo will cheer up their gf if she get a bad mark at school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ shin-chan06  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Hinata, Suga, Nishinoya, Kageyama (Karasuno) & Kuroo (Nekoma)

If  _ **Sugawara’s**_  partner were to receive a bad mark on a test he would cheer them up by just spending a nice and relaxing day with them. He’d cuddle with them under a pile of blankets as they watched movies and he’d do his best to say things that would make them smile.

_**Nishinoya**  _would cheer up his partner by assuring them multiple times that no matter how bad their mark was, his was probably worse. He’d make jokes and take his partner out somewhere fun so thathe could take their mind off the bad mark. His main goal would be to get them to smile.

If  ** _Hinata’s_**  partner was feeling down because of a grade he would try his best to give them encouraging words. Much like  _Nishinoya_  he would put in a huge effort to get a smile back on his partners face. He’d end up taking them out and buying them their favourite food.

At first  _ **Kageyama**_  wouldn’t quite know what to do. He’d try to say some encouraging words but they would end up coming out harsher than he meant for it to. He’d then move onto the tactic of getting them to take their mind off of the bad mark by asking them to play some volleyball with him.

_**Kuroo**_  would pull his partner into a tight hug and wouldn’t let go until he got a smile or laugh out of them. He’d use cheesy pickup lines in an attempt to make his partner happy. He’d give them lots of kisses and would constantly be holding them in his arms.


	4. who would crush on shy personality (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii there! Best of luck with the new blog, it's looking good! :) which of the Karasuno boys would crush on a person with a shy/quiet personality or what would they think of this personality trait? Thankya :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_**Daichi**  _would find someone who was shy and quiet to be quite cute. He’d see it as a rather sweet personality trait and he would definitely crush on a shy person. He’d find their personality to be quite calming and relaxing compared to the members of his team. He’s make sure to be super sweet when he talked to them.

 ** _Sugawara_**  would definitely be into a quiet or shy person. Since he’s a little ray of sunshine he’d feel the need to be protective of the person. He’d find it to be a soothing personality trait and wouldn’t mind just sitting around in silence with them sometimes. Overtime he’d coax his crush into opening up to him.

Since  _ **Asahi**_  has a somewhat similar personality to that of a shy/quiet person he would definitely be crushing on a quieter person. He’d need someone who he could be calm and relaxed with and not have to worry around. He’d be most comfortable around people with that sort of personality. Conversations may be slightly awkward at first but eventually they would open up to each other.

 _ **Tanaka**_ and _ **Nishinoya**_  are quite loud and excitable people but when it comes to girls not so much. If the person either of them were crushing on was shy/quiet it would put him at ease and he would find it easier to approach them. If he were able to have conversations with them he’s feel so proud of himself. They would both find this personality trait to be quite interesting and somewhat of a challenge. 

 _ **Hinata**_  would be a lot like  _Tanaka_  and  _Nishinoya_  but he would be more laid back about it. He wouldn’t see it as a challenge and would just be his usual cheery self. He would have conversation constantly with them and overtime he would get them to open up to him. He’d feel special if he were able to get them to open up to him.

Although  _ **Kageyama**_ and _ **Tsukishima**_ have different personalities I feel like they would behave similarly. It would be quite a challenge for both of them to bring themselves to talk to the person because they’re both known for making comments. They’d both end up being almost, if not just as quiet as their crush in order not to say something that could upset them. 

 _ **Yamaguchi**_  would be similar to  _Asahi_  in the way he felt around someone who was quiet/shy. It would comfort him and he’d feel most comfortable around them. He’d do his best to sound confident in their conversations together but he would occasionally end up stuttering and blushing but this would put his crush at ease and they’d be talking openly in no time.


	5. karasuno reacts to asahi dating short girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! i love the look of your blog! :) i was curious what would the kurasuno boys teammates think of Asahi dating a really short girl like 4 foot 10? :D thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Asahi & Karasuno

At first everyone would be a little surprised. The height difference would definitely be the first thing they’d notice. The reason for  _ **Hinata**_  and  _ **Nishinoya’s**_  shock might be slightly different from the others. They’s both be shocked that his partner was shorter than them. They’d walk over and do something similar as to what  _ **Hinata**_  did when he met  ** _Nishinoya_**.

_**Suga**_  would see this as a good time to intervene and would stop them from making  ** _Asahi’s_**  partner feel to uncomfortable. He’s end up apologising on their behalf before turning around and telling the pair not to do things like that. By then  ** _Tanaka_**  would probably have gotten over his original shock and he would now be seen sulking over the fact that  _ **Asahi**_  has a  _cute_  partner and he doesn’t.

_**Daichi**_  being the responsible captain that he is would introduce himself in a normal manner before starting a conversation in order to take the attention away from the rest of the teams behaviour.  _ **Shimizu**_  would join in on their conversation with a few words, some nods and smiles.

_**Tsukishima**_  wouldn’t be to interested in anything so he’s say and short hello before walking off, shortly followed by  _ **Yamaguchi**_  who would’ve said a bit more than him. 

**_Kageyama_**  would stare and  _ **Asahi’s**_  partner intently and wonder how someone could be  _that_  short. This would probably intimidate the person causing  ** _Kageyama’s_**  attempt at a conversation to be short and awkward. 

While all of this is going on,  _ **Asahi**_  would be standing off to the side with a blush on his face. He’d be freaking out and the moment it was over he’s fire lots of questions at his partner. 


	6. NSFW headcanons (suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga nsfw headcanons please. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Suga (Karasuno)

  * He loves to be able to hold his partner close so he can hear their moans in his ear.
  * He’s sweet and gentle most of the time when having sex but if he were to have lost a volleyball game or gotten a bad mark that day he’d definitely let out some of his frustrations.
  * He would absolutely love it if his partner were to kiss his neck. He’d just die if they left hickeys. 
  * He’d enjoy having sex most in private places like his or is partners room.
  * He’d enjoy having his partner ride him but he’d still want to be the one in control so he’d have a tight grip on their waist. 
  * He’d kiss his partner  _a lot_  while they’re having sex.




	7. s/o reveals deepest feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi, kageyama, sugawara, yaku, Oikawa, and futakuchi's s/o reveals their deepest feelings towards them while they were asleep but in fact, they were awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Suga, Kageyama (Karasuno), Yaku (Nekoma), Oikawa (Aobajousai) & Futakuchi (Datekou)

{ _i’m currently in the process of reading the manga so i can’t write for Akaashi just yet and what i write for Yaku and Futakuchi might be a bit OoC but i’ll do my best! i did it so they reveal how they felt to their s/o because it was a bit easier_ }

_**Sugawara**_ would be lying down next to his partner and when he noticed they were asleep he’d let out a soft sigh and say something along the lines of ‘You’ll never know how much you really mean to me’ with a smile on his face. He’d get quite red and embarrassed when his partner replied with ‘I do now.’ He wouldn’t be sure if it had actually happened because his partner hadn’t even opened their eyes. 

_**Kageyama**_  wouldn’t say to much. He’d just mutter an ‘I love you’ under his breath before staring down at them adoringly. He’d get quite the shock when his partners eyes stared back up at him. He was  _sure_  they were asleep so he’d be to shocked to be embarrassed about it. His partner would then reply telling him that they felt the same way before closing their eyes once again. Throughout the exchange he’d be to shocked to feel awkward or embarrassed.

**_Yaku_**  would react quite similarly  _Suga_. He’d be lying down next to his partner and struggling to sleep. He’d turn to his sleeping partner with a caring smile before saying something along the lines of ‘I love you more than anything else.’ He’d get quite the shock when a smile came onto his partners face and they opened up their eyes. His partner would reply with ‘I know and I love you to’ before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and closing their eyes once again.

**_Oikawa_**  would be sitting up late with his partner while watching videos of the upcoming teams they would be playing. His partner would be asleep on his bed by the time he had finished so he’d quietly start cleaning up and occasionally glance at his partner with a soft smile before saying something like ‘You really do mean the world to me.’ His partner would open their eyes and reply with ‘I know that you idiot. Now get in bed’ causing him to let out a small laugh before cuddling up with his partner.

**_Futakuchi_**  would wake up in the morning before his partner. Noticing that they were still asleep a smile would come onto his face as he stared at them. He’d mumble something like ‘I really do love you’ before rolling to lay on his back and closing his eyes. He’d get quiet the surprise when he partner moved so they could lay on top of him and pull him in for a loving kiss. His partner would pull back from the smiling boy before replying with ‘And I really love you. Now go brush your teeth.’


	8. telling their partner they love them first time (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests you say? How about, the Karasuno boys telling their partner they love them for the first time? How does that go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

When  ** _Daichi’s_**  partner says  _I love you_  for the the first time he would be quite surprised. He’d turn around and stare at them in shock before eventually snapping out of it and having a smile come onto his face. He’d pull them in for a kiss before pulling back with a bright smile. He’d look them in the eyes before replying with an  _I love you too_. After this he would make an effort to tell his partner that he loved them as often as he could.

_**Sugawara**_  would look up instantly at the sound of his partners voice and when he hears them say  _I love you_  he’d become a smiling and blushing mess. With a gentle smile he’d look over at his partner before walking over to them and pulling them into a tight hug. He’d murmur I love you more in their ear before pulling back and placing a kiss on their forehead. After this it wouldn’t be uncommon to here these words being exchanged constantly. 

**_Ashai_**  would freeze in shock the moment he heard his partner say  _I love you_. He’d look at his partner before breaking out into a mad blush. It would take him a few seconds to get his bearing back once he did he’d stutter out and  _I love you too_  before pulling his partner close in order to hide his blush. By doing so his partner would laugh at him causing him to turn and even brighter shade of red. He and his partner would constantly exchange  _I love you’s_  although It would take a while for him to be able to say it without stuttering or blushing. 

**_Tanaka_**  would teary eyed as he stared at his partner with an adoring look in his eyes. The fact that his partner had said  _I love you_  to him would mean so much. He’d pull them into a tight hug before pulling back with a blush and frantically replying with an excited  _I love you too_. A proud smile would then come onto his face and he’d go back to looking at his partner in adoration. He would constantly exchange  _I love you’s_  with his partner and would see it as an opportunity to show off occasionally. 

_**Nishinoya**_  would instantly get a feeling of pride wash over him when he hears his partner tell him that they love him. He’d look at them before breaking out into a smile and maybe even getting teary eyed like  _Tanaka_. He’d practically yell  _I love you too_  back to his partner because of the excitement that he was feeling. Jumping up he’d pull his partner in for a kiss before pulling back and announcing that he was going to go and buy them food since ‘He’s their boyfriend.’  _I love you’s_  would constantly be exchanged between the pair but the excitement would never fade.

After hearing  _I love you_  leave his partners mouth  _ **Hinata**_  would instantly become a bundle of joy. He’d jump up in celebration with a giddy smile on his face before pulling his partner towards him and getting them to join in on his little jumping act. Once he’d calmed down slightly he’d place a kiss on his partners cheek before replying with  _I love you more_. He’d then stretch out his arm and say ‘I love you thiiiiiiis much!’ He’d constantly exchange  _I love you’s_  with his partner and the giddy smile would always be on his face.

_**Kageyama**_  would have absolutely no idea how to react after he heard his partner mumble out  _I love you_. He’d look at them in silence for a couple of seconds before he pulled them close to him. At first his partner would be worried that he didn’t feel the same way but when they saw the small smile on his and light blush they’d know he did. He would softly mutter  _I love you too_  in his partners ear before pulling back with an even more prominent blush. There wouldn’t be to many  _I love you’s_  exchanged between the pair but they’d both know about hoq the other felt.

_**Tsukishima**  _would remain quite calm on the outside but on the inside he would be a mess. He would be in a state of shock but his calm exterior would remain intact. Once he’d fully registered his partners words a light blush would coat his cheeks before he turned away slightly before muttering his response. His partner would notice his light blush before giving him a short kiss making him blush even more. This would cause him to start teasing his partner but the blush wouldn’t go away.  _I love you’s_  would be exchanged a fair bit but it would almost  _alway_  result in teasing.

As soon as  _ **Yamaguchi**_  heard his partner say  _I love you_  a blush would find its way onto his face. He’d look at them in silence for a moment or two before nervously replying with an  _I love you too_. He’d be in a bit of a daze but would snap out of it when his partner pulled him in for hug. With a smile he’d wrap his arms around them and pull them closer to him. He’d pull back just enough to be able to kiss them before muttering another  _I love you_. He’s constantly exchange sweet  _I love you’s_  with his partner along with gentle hugs and kisses.


	9. romantic headcanons (daichi, noya, tsukki, kuroo, and oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho I need some romantic headcannons for daichi, noya, tsukki, kuroo, and oikawa pleaaase 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Daichi, Nishinoya, Tsukishima (Karasuno), Kuroo (Nekoma) and Oikawa (Aobajousai)

_**Daichi** _

  * Daichi loves seeing his partner at his games. It gives him a sense of pride.
  * He has a great amount of trust in his partner so he’d never jump to conclusions.
  * He’d want to try and go on a date with his partner regularly and he would always pay unless his partner was  _really_  stubborn.
  * He loves to have physical contact with his partner. Whether it’s hand holding or an arm around their shoulder, he loves it.



**_Nishinoya_ **

  * If Nishinoya’s partner ever needed to persuade him to do something all they’d have to do is call him senpai and he’d cave in instantly.
  * He won’t admit it but he loves it when his partner plays with his hair.
  * He loves hugging his partner from behind and resting his head on their shoulder.
  * On dates he puts in an effort to be the perfect gentleman in order to impress his partner.



**_Tsukishima_ **

  * Tsukki loves to cuddle with his partner but he will  _never_  admit it. He just loves having them in his arms or against his chest.
  * He doesn’t mind holding hands or hugging in public but he prefers to keep kissing for more private times.
  * Whenever his partner does happen to kiss him in public a light blush appears on his cheek although he’ll deny it.
  * When it comes to dates he is a perfectionist. He wants everything to be perfect in order to impress his partner.



**_Kuroo_ **

  * Kuroo loves it when his partner wears his clothes. Whether it was his volleyball top or just a normal top he would  _love_  it.
  * He’d be very protective of his partner and would get jealous easily but he’s do his best to hide it.
  * He likes it when his partner sits on his lap. He enjoys the feeling of wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them closer.
  * On his first date with his partner he’d try to tame his bed head but would fail miserably. 



**_Oikawa_ **

  * He’s feel extremely guilty if something happened to his partner because of his fan girls so that would lead to him being protective.
  * If his partner came to his volleyball he’d always look up at them in the crowd with a bright smile.
  * He’d act as his partners own personal cheer squad, always cheering them on and encouraging him.
  * He’d take his partner out to 5 star restaurants and would  _always_  pay. 




	10. seeing their crush upset and in tears (daichi, suga, asahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the three karasuno senpai react seeing their crush really upset and in tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi (Karasuno)

The moment  ** _Daichi_**  saw that his crush was in tears a frown would appear on his face before he made his way over to them. He’d take a seat beside them before turning to them with a look of concern and asking what had happened. Once his crush explained what happened he’d wrap and arm around their shoulder before pulling them into a sideways hug. He’d do his best comfort them and assure them that everything would be fine by offering comforting words and making sure that they know everything will be ok. If it was a person that had caused this problem than Daichi would go and a ‘ _talk’_  to them.

When  _ **Sugawara**_  saw his crush in tears he’d quickly make his way over to them and pull them into a hug. He’d hold them close and comfort them the best he could. He wouldn’t ask what was wrong until he was sure that they had calmed down and when he did ask it would be in a gentle and sweet tone. Once he had found out what was going on he’d offer encouraging and sweet words in hopes to cheer up his crush. He’d then offer to walk them to wherever it was that they needed to be and when they got to that destination he’d pull his crush in for a tight hug.

At first  _ **Asahi**_  would freak out and go into a fit of worry. He’d rush over to them and make sure that they were all right and that they weren’t hurt. Once he’d confirmed they were physically fine he’s take a seat and do his best to cheer them up. He would come off as quite confident which would end up shocking his crush which would in turn take their mind off whatever had happened. After a while Asahi would try and find out what had happened but he’d be respectful if his crush didn’t want to tell him. Once he found out what had happened he’s do his best to solve it and fix the problem for his crush.


	11. NSFW headcanons (hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~ good luck with your new blog ! Can I resquest some nsfw headcanons for Hinata, please ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Hinata (Karasuno)

**_Hinata_ **

  * Sex with Hinata would never be awkward. It would be filled with laughs and smiles.
  * Since he’s quite the excitable person, Hinata would really enjoy sex with his partner. It wouldn’t matter where they were or what they were doing.
  * He’d be very open to try new things and would constantly ask if there was anything his partner wanted to try.
  * The first few times Hinata and his partner have sex, it would be clumsy and without routine but still enjoyable.
  * He loves holding his partners hand while they’re having sex.




	12. how would they confess to their crush (noya, ennoshita, yaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! How would Nishinoya, Yaku and Ennoshita confess to their crush, please ? ~ Good luck with this blog ! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ mini-minies  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Nishinoya, Ennoshita (Karasuno) and Yaku (Nekoma)

**_Nishinoya_**  would have a blush on his face as he made his way over to his crush and he’s be quite nervous. Once he was there he’d look at his crush before quickly blurting out that he likes them. His crush wouldn’t understand what he’d said and ask him to repeat it which would make him blush more. He’d say it again but this time slower and with more confidence. He’d anxiously wait for his reply and if his crush were to like him back he’d be ecstatic. He’d do one of his celebratory jumps before excitedly asking them out on a date.

 ** _Ennoshita_**  would make his way over to his crush quite calmly although he would be slightly nervous. Once they were in front of him he’d smile at them before calmly telling them how he felt. A light blush might find it’s way onto his cheeks but for the most of it he’d be calm and collected and wouldn’t freak out to much. He might freak out a bit on the inside but his crush wouldn’t be able to notice at all. If his crush were to like him back a bigger smile would find its way onto his face and he’s offer to take them on a date. 

 ** _Yaku_**  would approach his crush with a smile on his face and a slight tint of red to his face. He wouldn’t confess to them straight away but would instead start a casual conversation. He’d continue with that conversation for a while before he found the perfect chance to tell them. He’d confess to them in a way that left his crush fawning over how cute he was and probably cause a blush to rise on their cheeks. If his crush were to like him back he’d offer to go get lunch with them then and go on a proper date some other time with a sweet smile on his face.


	13. NSFW headcanons (karasuno third years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* NSFW THIRD YEARS (including kiyoko plz?) *cough* Love this blog omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ anon emma  
> • **characters:** Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko (Karasuno)

**_Daichi_ **

  * Call him captain in bed and he would lose it.
  * He’d get really turned on off his partner was wearing his clothes, especially if it was his volleyball top.
  * He loves taking his partner from behind.
  * Hair pulling and back scratching really do it for him.



**_Sugawara_ **

  * Lots of sweet and slow sex with him.
  * If his partner wanted to try something new he’d agree to it straight away.
  * He prefers giving head than receiving head.
  * If his partner was calling/moaning out his name it would drive him crazy.



**_Asahi_ **

  * He’d be  _really_  gentle the first couple of times and would constantly ask if his partner was feeling ok.
  * He’s all about pleasing his partner and would but their pleasure before his.
  * He’d enjoy having his partner ride him so that they could take control.
  * If his partner wanted to do it in a public place like a restroom he’d do it but he’d be a nervous wreck.



**_Shimizu_ **

  * She’d be quiet in bed and try to keep her moans in.
  * She wouldn’t mind her partner taking control but she’s enjoy being in control every once in a while.
  * She loves leaving hickeys on her partners neck.
  * She’s be quiet adventurous in bed and would be willing to try anything as long as her partner was up for it.




	14. NSFW headcanons (kenma, tanaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw with kenma & tanaka please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kenma (Nekoma), Tanaka (Karasuno)

**_Tanaka_ **

  * It would always be fun and enjoyable sex with Tanaka since he has so much energy.
  * No matter how many times he saw his partners naked body it would never get any less extraordinary to him.
  * He’d be quite loud in bed.
  * He’d like any position as long as he was on top so he could look into his partners eyes and kiss them.



**_Kenma_ **

  * His first time with his partner would be quite awkward.
  * He’d like having his partner ride him so he doesn’t have to put into much effort. 
  * Sex with Kenma would be slow and sweet.
  * Morning sex wouldn’t be uncommon and would be most enjoyable for him.




	15. romantic headcanons (kiyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have any romantic manager headcannons? 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kiyoko (Karasuno)

**_Shimizu_ **

  * She’s want to constantly be holding her partners hand because it puts her at ease.
  * She’d love to have movie nights with her partner and spend the night cuddling.
  * When her partner runs their hands through her hair it relaxes her.
  * She often gets caught admiring her partner from afar and would blush if someone made a comment.
  * On her and her partners first date she’s put in a lot of effort when it came to picking an outfit.
  * She's quietly comment her partner frequently. It might be that they got a good grade or that they look nice, she would  _always_  make an effort to compliment them.




	16. cuddle session (hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling session scenario with Shouyou, please ? ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Hinata (Karasuno)

**_Hinata_  **and his partner would be lying on the couch watching movies and he would have his arms wrapped around them with their head on his chest as he talked excitedly about his most recent volleyball game. Eventually they’d fall into a peaceful silence with neither of them really watching the movie that they’d stopped paying attention to ages ago. Hinata would smile happily and hug his partner even closer to his chest and play with their hair mindlessly while thinking about the numerous things that had happened recently. He’d love the feeling of his partner against his chest and listen to their quiet breathing along with the constant rise and fall of their chest. It’s times like this when Hinata is cuddling with his partner that he calms down and isn’t overly energetic. 


	17. s/o wearing their hoodie (oikawa, iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi react to their s/o wearing their hoodie, which is very oversized on the s/o. So much fluff. I love you blog > v<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa and Iwaizumi (Aobajousai)

**_Oikawa_**  would get back home from wherever he had been and would get quite the shock when he saw his partner walking around in a jumper that was huge on them. He’d b even more shocked when he noticed it was his. A cheeky grin would come onto his face and he’d sneak up and wrap his arms around his partner from behind and bury his head in the crook of their shoulder. They would look so cute that he just wouldn’t be able to help himself. He’d take this as an opportunity to tease them and say something like  _’_______-chan! You look so cute in my clothes! You’d look better in nothing though.’_  His partner would blush and give him a light smack on the head before breaking out of his hug. After relentless teasing and hugs he’d become serious and ask his partner to wear his clothes more often.

The moment  ** _Iwaizumi_**  saw his partner in his oversized hoodie a blush would creep onto his face. They would look  _adorable_  and all he would be able to do is stare at them. Once his partner noticed his presence they’d laugh at the blush on his face before making their way over and pulling him into a hug which he would immediately return. Pulling them closer so that he could hide the obvious blush on his cheeks that his partner had started to tease him about. He’d pull away and say something like  _‘Don’t be stupid! I’m not blushing. Why are you even in my clothes?’_  In an attempt to hide his blush he’s turn away slightly. His partner would reply saying that they could take it off if he really wanted them to but he’d immediately say no before reluctantly voicing his thoughts on how cute they looked and that they should do it more often.


	18. make out session (suga, oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear, good luck with the blog ❛ᴗ❛✧ Make out session with Suga and Oikawa? ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Sugawara (Karasuno) and Oikawa (Aobajousai)

Sugawara and his partner would have been watching a movie but gotten distracted halfway through it with their own conversations. Somewhere along the way his partner would’ve ended straddling him with his hands resting on their hips. He’d pull his partner as close as he could as their lips met in a passionate kiss. His grip on their hips would tighten as the kiss got deeper and more passionate and it would take both of their breath away. When they pulled apart he’d start to trail kisses down their neck and over their collarbones before making his way up to meet his partners in yet another passionate kiss. Oikawa would have just won a volleyball match and would be making his way out into the corridor where his partner was waiting for him. The moment he saw them he’d pin them up against the wall and attach his lips to theirs as his hands ran up and down the curves of their body. Their kisses would be rough and passionate and any worries of someone seeing them would leave his partners mind the moment they were pinned up against the wall. If his partner tugged his closer by his shirt it would encourage him to start trailing kisses down their neck and maybe even leave a hickey or two on his way. If things continued the couple would go and find a private place where they could continue without any interruptions.


	19. s/o wearing binder (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the karasuno boys feel about their SO wearing a binder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_this might not be the best and if i get any facts wrong please don’t be afraid to message me! I’ll group them all together because i cant see their reaction varying to much (●´ω｀●)_

**_Daichi, Sugawara,_** ** _Asahi_** and ** _Yamaguchi_**  would all react quite similarly. They would be a bit surprised at first and maybe question them a bit about it but they wouldn’t mind at all. They’d probably ask them about whether it was comfortable and if it made certain things harder to do. They wouldn’t be to invasive about it and would listen intently to what their partner said about it.

 _ **Tanaka**_ ,  ** _Nishinoya_**  and  ** _Hinata_**  would all have the same sort of reaction. They’d be quite surprised and at first wonder why their partner wanted to hide their body but after an explanation they’d be fully accepting of it. Like the seniors they’d be quite curious but they might voice more of their questions. In the end the three of them would be intrigued and think that it was so cool that their partner wore a binder.

 ** _Kageyama_**  and  ** _Tsukishima_**  would be pretty nonchalant about it. As long as their partner was happy and comfortable they could care less. They would be quite proud of them for being so open about it and would find it quite an intriguing thing although they wouldn’t voice their questions.  _ **Kageyama**_  may ask to see it which depending on his partners personality could end up turning into a really awkward situation. 


	20. approaching cute guy manager (karasuno, oikawa, iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((((request bcuz ur link isnt working on mobile so idk if im sending this to the right thing im sorry!!))) so if there was a team at the spring tournament w/ a v v super cute guy manager how would the karasuno boys + oikawa and iwazumi go about approaching him?? idk if that makes sense im sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno, Oikawa and Iwaizumi (Aobajousai)

The moment _**Daichi,**_ _ **Sugwara**_  or  **Iwaizumi**  saw them they would feel the need to go over and talk to them. They would approach them casually and start a casual conversation, perhaps about volleyball. If the managers team were protective of them and were sending him glares or butting into the conversation he’d ignore them and continue with his casual conversation. Eventually they’d get the courage to ask for their number before bidding them goodbye and making his way back to his team with a smile. 

Both  ** _Asahi_**  and  ** _Yamaguchi_**  would be really nervous and it would take a bit of coaxing from their team mates for them to actually go over and talk to them. When they did go over and talk to them they’d have a prominent blush on their face and might stutter a bit. If the managers team were protective of them  _ **Yamaguchi**_  would quickly ask for their number before running away from the scene.  ** _Asahi_**  on the other hand wouldn’t have to deal with that since the team would be scared of  _him_.

 _ **Tanaka**_  and  ** _Nishinoya_**  would stare at them from a distance for a while. They might be a bit nervous to actually go over and talk to them but when they made their way over to the manager you wouldn’t be able to tell. They’d might scare the girl slightly with their attitude at first before calming down. They’d continue a casual conversation for a while before asking for their number. If the team were protective of their manager, both of them would understand how they felt and let them do their thing. Once they got their number they’d leave before excitedly rushing back to their team to celebrate their achievement. 

 ** _Hinata_**  would excitedly bound over to the manager with a big grin on his face. He’d immediately start questioning them about how their team was going and whether they thought the school would win many games. They may be surprised by his forwardness at first but they would get used to it quite quickly and join in on the conversation. They’d talk casually for a while before  ** _Hinata_**  excitedly asked whether he could have their number so that they could talk some over time. He would be completely oblivious to the glares he got from the managers team and would reluctantly say goodbye before rushing back to his team.

 _ **Kageyama**_  wouldn’t want to approach them at first but after relentless words from  _Hinata_  he would eventually cave in and go and talk to them. He’d be pretty awkward throughout the whole exchange and it would be over pretty quickly. He’d share a few brief words with them before asking for their number. If the team were protective of the manager he’d only be able to think about how much they reminded him of  _Tanaka_  and  _Nishinoya_  so it would be hard for him to feel threatened by them. After a few words he would leave and promise to text them.

 ** _Tsukishima_**  would make his way over to them calmly and confidently. He’d talk to them calmly and it would almost seem like he didn’t really want to talk to them. The conversation may seem a bit dry at first but that would because he was trying to refrain from making his usual sarcastic remarks. He’d ask for them number after a while, making his interest clear. If the team were protective of the manager he’d simply roll his eyes at their antics and show his annoyance to them. Once he got their number he’d say his goodbyes before walking off. 

 _ **Oikawa**_  would walk over there with a cocky smile on his face and would immediately start flirting with them. He’d do everything from playing with their hair to complimenting them numerous times. Instead of asking for their number he’d ask them to pass him their phone before giving them  _his_  number. If the team were protective of the manager he’d be overly friendly to them and send them big smiles but behind the friendly act would be a slightly threatening demeanour. He wouldn’t leave until he felt a ball hitting him in the back of the head and a glare being directed at him. He’d quickly say goodbye to them before rushing over to  _Iwaizumi_  to avoid any further problems.


	21. make out session (noya, hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're doing a great job ! What about a make-out session with Nishinoya and Hinata ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Hinata and Nishinoya (Karasuno)

**_Nishinoya_**  and his partner would be at his house and his partner would be helping him study for a test. Naturally he’d be getting bored and would start bugging his partner about taking a break and end up kissing them to distract them. His lips would be moving gently but firmly against his partners as he lay them beneath him when the kiss began to get more passionate. His hands would start to wonder up and down his partners body and if his partner were to run their fingers through his hair it would encourage him to go further. In the end they would stop and get back to studying, much to Noya’s disappointment. 

 ** _Hinata_**  would be walking home with his partner after his volleyball training when he decided that he wanted to kiss them so he’d end up pulling them close and placing a single kiss on their lips. The single kisses would soon turn into longer and more passionate kisses as he pulled his partner even closer. He’d begin to run his hands through their hair and smile with excitement into the kiss. If his partner pulled him closer by his shirt he’d pull back and place a kiss on their cheek before going back to kissing them on the lips. Eventually someone would yell at them from their house telling them to get a room causing them to blush before continue heading home.


	22. jealousy headcanons (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Karasuno babies headcanons please? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_ **

  * When he gets jealous he becomes silent and quite hard to talk to.
  * He would get really jealous if he saw his crush with another person and he’d end up getting into a horrible mood.
  * When he gets jealous he becomes quite protective in the process.



_**Sugawara** _

  * It takes  _a lot_  to make him jealous.
  * He’d get especially jealous if he saw another guy getting a bit to close to his partner.
  * He’d feel bad for getting jealous and dismiss the feeling because he has a lot of trust in his partner.



**_Asahi_ **

  * When he gets jealous he begins to compare himself to the person he’s jealous of.
  * He’d need a lot of reassurance from his partner or a friend to calm him down.
  * He gets really down when he’s jealous.



**_Tanaka_ **

  * When he gets jealous of something involving his partner he’ll head straight over and make a scene.
  * A kiss would calm him down instantly and leave him feeling quite embarrassed. 
  * He becomes really stubborn when he’s jealous.



**_Nishinoya_ **

  * He’d try his best to be threatening to the cause of his jealousy if his partner was involved.
  * He gets jealous quite easily.
  * He gets in a horrible and sulky mood when he’s jealous and it will be hard to snap him out of it.



**_Hinata_ **

  * He’d usually sit back and frown rather than taking action.
  * His usual cheery mood would disappear when he gets jealous so it would be easy to pick up on.
  * If his partner is involved he would go over and try to act tough but it probably wouldn’t work out for him.



**_Kageyama_ **

  * He gets angry and shuts himself out from everyone.
  * When he’s jealous he might let out a few insults without meaning to.
  * If his partner was involved he’d becomes quite possessive and wrap an arm around them and glare and the source of his jealousy.



**_Yamaguchi_ **

  * He’d begin to question himself and whether he needed to be better.
  * If is partner was involved he would try to get away from whatever was causing his jealousy without alerting his partner about it.
  * He’d get embarrassed about the face that he was jealous.



**_Tsukishima_ **

  * He’d make lots of comments in order to insult the cause of his jealousy.
  * He wouldn’t try to hide it and would just glare straight at them.
  * If it was his partner he would just drag them off before telling his partner that he didn’t trust that person.



 


	23. NSFW doing the do, s/o's first time (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this blog is great!! I was wondering if you could do karasuno doing the do with their s/o? But it's their s/o's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_**Daichi**_  would be really gentle and caring with his partner, If he saw the slightest bit of hesitation he’d stop and ask for reassurance. He wouldn’t want to do anything that could hurt his partner and he wanted them to enjoy it most. His thrusts would be gentle and he’d make sure to whisper sweet words in their ear and give them lots of kisses.

**_Suga_**  would be a bit nervous himself upon finding out that it was his partners first time. Everything that he did would be so that they could feel pleasure and it wouldn’t matter to him how he felt. He be gentle at first but if his partner wanted him to go faster he would. He’d leave gentle kisses all over their body and constantly tell them how beautiful they are.

_**Asahi**_  would be really worried at first. He’d be afraid that everything he did would hurt them so he would end up being really gentle. Soft moans from his partner would encourage him to go faster and be more confident. He’d wouldn’t quite know what to say so he’d just gently place his lips to his partners instead. 

_**Tanaka**_  would start blushing when he found out that it was his partners first time. He’d be nervous but the excitement of doing it with his partner would over run that. Everything he did would be what his partner wanted. If they wanted him to go faster he would. If they wanted another round, they’d have another round,

**_Nishinoya_**  would feel a great amount of pride and would let his partner know about that. He’d leave kisses and marks all over their body and constantly tell them how beautiful they are. He’d do it in whatever position his partner wanted and do it however his partner wanted. Once they were done he’d still do his best to make them enjoy it by kissing them everywhere.

**_Hinata_**  would be a ball of excitement and would do his best to make it fun and enjoyable for his partner. He would put his partners pleasure first and would do his best to stop things from getting silent or awkward. He’d be filling the air with compliments and playful remarks. He’s share lots of kisses with his partner.

_**Kageyama**_  would do his best to make everything perfect. He’d want their first time to be something enjoyable that they would remember so there’d be quite a bit of foreplay. He’d do whatever his partner wanted and would give them a few loving kisses in between. He’d keep it in missionary to start off with so he could see his partner face and make sure everything was going ok. 

**_Yamaguchi_**  would be nervous but very determined to make them feel good. He’d gently run his hands over their body and give them kisses constantly. He’d need his partner to encourage him and let him know that they wanted to keep going. He’d let his partner decide what positions they did and what made them feel comfortable.

_**Tsukishima**_  wouldn’t show it but he’d be quite surprised. The fact that his partner put that much trust in him really made him feel good. He’d do his best to make them comfortable and would be gentle. The moment his partner said to go faster he would go faster and leave his partner and moaning mess. It would be something they’d both remember.

 


	24. spending night in haunted house (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it be if Karasuno boys spent the night in a haunted house ? ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_i’m going to write this as if they were staying there together as a team! sorry if you meant with their partner or crush :) x_

It would have been  _ **Nishinoya**_  and  ** _Tanaka_**  who had come up with the idea for the Karasuno boys volleyball team to spend a night in the supposedly haunted house that was near the school. It would have taken _a lot_  of effort for them to convince everyone to actually spend the night there though.  _ **Suga**_  was the one who managed to convince  ** _Daichi_**  to say yes because it was ‘ _Good team bonding._ ’

When it began to get dark  ** _Asahi_**  would begin to hear things. He’d be convinced that he heard footsteps and voiced which would in turn cause  ** _Hinata_**  and  ** _Tanaka_**  to start freaking out.  _ **Kageyama**_  would yell at  ** _Hinata_**  which would take his mind of the supposed ghost.

 _ **Nishinoya**_  would tell  ** _Tanaka_**  that he needed to snap out of it and be a brave senpai even though it was highly obvious to everyone, excluding  ** _Hinata_**  that he was just as scared. The two of them would begin to act tough and threaten the ‘ghost.’  _ **Noya**_  would then begin to lecture Asahi on how he needed to act tougher since he was the ace.

 ** _Yamaguchi_**  and  ** _Tsukki_**  would sit off to the side and laugh at their team mates who were freaking out as  _ **Tsukki**_  was playing scary sound effects from his phone.  _ **Daichi**_  would notice what they were doing and send the pair a glare, successfully stopping them. 

 _ **Suga**_  would have to be the one to calm everyone down and reassure them that there was no ghost or anything else in the house. He’d then tell them that if they wanted the time to pass quicker that they should all go to sleep. After  _ **Daichi**_  sent them all a glare they obliged and headed to bed.

They would all sleep peacefully and when they woke up the next day,  _ **Noya**_  and  _ **Tanaka**_ would go around telling everyone how brave they were because they’d spent the night in a haunted house.


	25. make out session (daichi, tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you mind if you could do a heated make-out session with Tsukishima and Daichi. I'm so if this is too much trouble. I love your blog by the way, it's one of my favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Daichi and Tsukishima (Karasuno)

_**Daichi**  _would pull his partner close as he pushed them up against a wall and pushed his hips into theirs. His lips would be roughly pressed against his partners as hid hand roam up and down their body, occasionally groping certain areas. He’d force his tongue into their mouth and work his lips passionately against theirs. Eventually his partners legs would wrap around his waist and he’d support them up against the wall. He’d begin to trail kisses down their neck and over their collarbone, leaving multiple visible hickeys on his way. If things stayed that heated they’d move to the bedroom or just do it up against the wall.

_**Tsukishima**_  would smirk down at his partner who was pinned beneath him on the couch as his hands began to roam up and down their body. Eventually he’d give into their pleas and stop teasing them before pressing his lips to theirs roughly. Their lips would move against each other passionately and his partner would be breathless in no time so when his partner pulled back for air he’d begin to trail kisses down there neck and bite down and leave hickeys every once in a while. If things kept going at that pace they wouldn’t even bother to move to the bed and would just go at it on the couch.

 


	26. taking s/o to for first date (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What place would the Karasuno boys take their s/o to for a first date? Thank you for having this blog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_**  - Dinner at a fancy restaurant 

_**Sugawara**_  - A picnic

**_Asahi_**  - A walk around the shops 

_**Tanaka**_  - The beach

_**Nishinoya**_  - The movies

**_Hinata_**  - Iceskating 

_**Kageyama**_  - A walk around a quiet park

**_Yamaguchi_**  - A small cafe

_**Tsukishima**_  - A study date or a concert

 


	27. clubbing with partner (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno boys clubbing with their partner (can be nsfw :3 hihihi) I'm not sure if that's realistic but please try ;A; I hope you don't mind me checking your blog everyday OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_**  and  ** _Sugawara_**  would both do whatever their partner wanted to do that night but they wouldn’t completely latch onto them. They’d dance with their partner and buy them drinks but if their partner wanted some time to spend with their friend they’d be happy to give them some space. If they happened to see another person try to make a move on their partner they’d calmly make it known that they were taken.

**_Asahi_**  and  ** _Yamaguchi_**  would both latch onto their partner and would be quite uncomfortable if they didn’t have anyone else that they knew their but they would try their best to not bother their partner to much. They’d offer to go get them drinks and may end up just sitting off to the side slightly and watching their partner dance after they got tired.

_**Tanaka**_ ,  ** _Nishinoya_**  and  ** _Hinata_**  would be jumping around happily to the music. They strike me as the type of people who may end up drinking a bit to much and going a bit crazy around the club. They’s end up being the centre of attention and  _ **Tanaka**_  would probably end up doing a striptease. Their partner would need to be the one to deal with them but all in all it would be quite enjoyable listening to their drunken remarks.

**_Tsukishima_**  and  ** _Kageyama_**  would not enjoy it at all. They’d sit off to the side and only participate in dancing if their partner annoyed them enough or somehow managed to get them slightly tipsy.  ** _Tsukishima_**  would end up complaining but secretly he wouldn’t mind it because it meant he’d get to see his partner looking all hot and dressed up. If  ** _Kageyama_**  ended up dancing along with his partner he’d end up surprising everyone, including himself, with all the fun he had.

 


	28. meeting their s/o (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where would the Karasuno guys meet their s/o? Love the blog :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_**  would meet his partner while he was on a jog. He’d end up running near them for quite some time and eventually they’d start and conversation before he asked them for their number.

 ** _Sugawara_**  would meet his partner at school. They would be a new student and being the ray of sunshine that he is he’d happily offer to show them around and would just be really friendly to them.

 _ **Asahi**_  would meet his partner at a convenience store. They’d be working and take quite the liking to him and eventually they shyly ask for his number, leaving him a flustered mess.

 ** _Tanaka_**  would meet his partner at a volleyball training camp. They’d be one of the other teams managers and after staring at them constantly for the first few days he’d build the courage to go and talk to them.

 ** _Nishinoya_**  would meet his partner out in any public place really. It would be after school and he’d find their uniform adorable and the fact that they were shorter than him would make him feel the need to go over.

 ** _Hinata_**  would meet his partner at a volleyball game. He’d see them playing a game and would excitedly go over and talk to them about whatever position it was that they played.

 ** _Kagaeyama_**  would meet his partner at whilst in the process of dragging  _Hinata_  away from the random people he talked to. He’d apologise on his behalf and end up striking his own conversation with one of the people.

 ** _Yamaguchi_**  would meet his partner when  _Tsukki_  introduced them to him. He would end up having a lot in common and getting along really well with the person.

 ** _Tsukishima_**  would meet his partner when he was younger. They would have been really close friends who met at one of his brothers middle school volleyball games. He’d eventually asked them out when they were older.


	29. acting on a date (tsukki, noya, suga, yamaguchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukushima Nishinoya Sugawara and Yamaguchi acting on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Sugawara, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi (Karasuno)

**Tsukishima**  wouldn’t want to go out much, so his mood would plummet a bit, for you though and using the date as an opportunity to tease you more is enough for him to put an effort to, seeing you dressed and prepared on the day of your date with your smile would sooth him, he wouldn’t say that you look cute today but his teasing would mellow down, although he still makes you blush. In the end, he’d be content, he won’t say how he feel about the date but by the way his cheeks tingled pink is enough evidence he enjoyed it.

Oh boy,  **Nishinoya**  would be way excited, he’d be his usual self, bright and peppy, he’d be blushing more though so prepare to get dragged in all kinds of places, the libero would do his best for you both to enjoy your date, he’ll try to make you laugh because hearing that melodious sound is worth anything. All in all, it would be a pleasant date filled with joy and wanting more dates in the future.

**Sugawara**  would be prepared, he’d take you to any cheesy places like the watching a movie, either cheesy or horror depending on the movie they’re showing, holding your hand through your walks, making you feel refreshed and loved, he’ll bring up some embarrassing moments just to make you flush red and laugh as you smack him in the arm thinking that you are really adorable. The date is filled with heartwarming feelings for each other.

At the start of the date,  **Yamaguchi**  is a mess, he’d fumbled with his words, cheeks bright red as he tries not to ruin your date, he doesn’t want you to think that you’re better off before everything ends in disaster, he’s a bit quiet than normal, too nervous to make bold moves. He gets more insecure until he sees that you are enjoying the date, reassuring him that he was doing it right, after it’s enough to ward the unease, he’d be more confident to make his move. A date that’s pure and endearing is the result.


	30. fluffy headcanons (iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi fluff headcanons? we need more iwaizumi love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi (Aobajousai)

_**Iwaizumi** _

  * He’s not affectionate much in public, in private however, he’d cradle your face gently and gives you small kisses on the forehead, on your cheeks, on your eyelids to remedy it.
  * He always listens even when he doesn’t look like it, he’d remember the details, small or big, that you talk about, showing in the way he responds, letting you know he cares.
  * Dealing with  _Oikawa_ ’s personality, especially when he does it on purpose, occasionally stresses him. It’s gone when he spends time with you, letting your voice soothe him, thankful that you’re his medicine.




	31. relationship fluff headcanons (iwaizumi, kindaichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello!! may i request some relationship fluff headcanons for Kindaichi and Iwaizumi please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi and Kindaichi (Aobajousai)

**_Iwaizumi_ **

  * He would not be into PDA at all. The occasional hug or kiss would be ok but if you go any further he’d put a stop to it.
  * He’s really into cuddling. After training or a match there’s nothing he’d love more than to lay down with his partner and just relax with them in his arms.
  * He’d be really into forehead kisses. Whether he’s giving them or receiving them it just makes his heart melt. 



**_Kindaichi_ **

  * At first it would be slightly awkward when he’s with his partner and he’d get quite flustered around them.
  * He loves holding hands with his partner and often goes out of his way to tightly clutch onto their hand.
  * If his partner came to his volleyball game he’d put in so much effort and would do his best to impress his partner. His team mates would then encourage his partner to come more often because of how well he did.




	32. ex telling their crush not to get closer (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Oikawa started talking to another girl and really liked her because she always enjoyed listening to him talk about volleyball. What would he do if he found out that his ex told his crush that they weren't allowed to get any closer to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

**_Oikawa_**  would get mad, how dare they try to sabotage his chances to get closer to the one he likes? He’d smile at his ex as he confronts them to a talk with his fake smile and makes sure they get the fact that he doesn’t want anyone getting in the way between him and his crush along with the possible of romance.

 


	33. NSFW doing do with bondage (karasuno, kiyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno boys + Shizimu doing the do with their partner in bondage? @u@ Ehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno (with Kiyoko)

**_Daichi_**  would need a bit of convincing to try it but he’d eventually get quite into it. He wouldn’t be up for anything to extreme, just tying his partner hands would be the furthest he would go. He’d be gentle and constantly asking if his partner was alright. Once he was reasured that his partner was enjoying it he’d come to find it quite fun as well.

**_Suga_**  wouldn’t really be into the whole bondage thing but if it was something his partner wanted to try he’d do it for them. The furthest he’d want to go is having their arms tied and  _maybe_  a blindfold on them. He’d actually start to enjoy it quite a bit and you’d see his more teasing side come out. He’d be up for trying it again and maybe even further if that was what his partner wanted to try out.

_**Asahi**_  would not be able to deal with it. It would take his partner months to convince him to give it a go and when he finally agreed he’d still be freaking out. In the end they’d decide that just using a blindfold would be as good as it was going get. The blindfold would actually relax him slightly and bring out his more rough side in bed.

**_Tanaka_**  would actually get quite excited about it. It was something new and his partner had asked him to try it with them. He’d be ecstatic and totally down for it. He’d be willing to go however far his partner wanted with it and if his partner wanted to tie him up he still would be happy to try. With his partner tied up he’d be careful but he’d get more into it as he hears his partners moans. 

_**Nishinoya**_  would be down for the idea. He’d happily tie their wrists together or to the bed and would get really into it. He’d go as far as his partner wanted and would need reassurance that it wasn’t hurting his partner. He’d really start to enjoy it and it would bring out a more cheeky side in bed. He’d make comments that would leave his partner all flustered and change his pace to tease them.

**_Hinata_**  would freak out. It would be something different and maybe a bit to extreme for the inexperienced boy. After some talking about it with his partner they’d agree to give some light bondage a try and if either of them didn’t enjoy it they’d stop. He’d begin to enjoy it and quite excitable. He’d make comments on how it was actually fun and that they should do it again.

_**Kageyama**_  would start stuttering and blushing the moment his partner suggested it. After multiple awkward conversations they’d give it a go. It would be awkward at first but after some coaxing from his partner he’d be a bit less awkward. Once they were done he’d make a comment on how they should try it again and the next time it would be less awkward.

_**Yamaguchi’s**_  face would turn bright red when his partner suggested the idea. He wouldn’t have expected it but after composing himself he’d eventually agree to giving it a go. He wouldn’t be up for anything more than tying their wrists together. He’d make sure his partner was comfortable before starting. At first he’d be to nervous to enjoy it but eventually he’d relax and find it quite fun and suggest that they try it again.

_**Tsukishima**_  would be the one to suggest it to his partner. He’d have a teasing grin on his face as he saw his partner getting flustered but once they agreed he’d get quite excited. He wouldn’t go to far the first time, just tying their wrists would be enough. He’d hover over them with a grin before teasing them relentlessly and leaving them a flustered mess. It would definitely be something that occurred more than once.

_**Shimizu**_  would be quite surprised when her partner first suggested it but if they really wanted to give it a go she’s be happy to try. There would be nothing more then the wrists for the first time they gave it a go. The’d both end up enjoying it quite a bit and decide to give it a go another time, maybe even mixing up who the one tied up was.

 


	34. monopolizing oikawa's crush's attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiii! what if kuroo and bokuto sorta try to monopolize oikawa's crush attention, but not in a flirty way, but in a let's-piss-off-oikawa way. how would trashykawa react? also she is completely oblivious(would the bro-couple even like oikawa? something tells me they'd only play pranks on him) thank you (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai), Kuroo (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

_**Bokuto**_  and  ** _Kuroo_**  would casually go up to  ** _Oikawa’s_**  crush and start a casual conversation with them. It would be innocent enough to begin with but when they got  _Oikawa’s_ attention they’d go a bit further.  _Kuroo_  would casually swing an arm around their shoulder while  _Bokuto_  would begin to play with their hair and tell them how nice it looked.  _Oikawa_  would do his best to sit back and stay calm but the thing that would piss him off the most would be the fact that his crush was so oblivious. Not being able to take it anymore,  _Oikawa_  would get up and go over before greeting  _Bokuto_  and  _Kuroo_  with a glare and his crush with a hug, successfully pulling them out of  _Kuroo’s_  hold. With smirks on their faces,  _Bokuto_  and  _Kuroo_  would excuse themselves before leaving  _Oikawa_  with his crush. 

As for the whole being friends thing, I could definitely see  _ **Oikawa**_  being added into their little bromance. Just imagine the three of them teasing  ** _Tsukki_**  and pulling pranks together or on each other.  _ **Kenma**_ ,  _ **Akaashi**_  and  _ **Iwaizumi**_  would regret the day that those three met. 

 


	35. meeting s/o in the airport, first time (daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please write this! Daichi meeting his s/o who he has never met in person. He gotten in contact with her on the internet. They've talked for more than a year and skyped a lot. After all this time they finally had the money for her to come to Japan. So Daichi is waiting for her at the airport and they see each other for the first time :) Sorry for my English!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Daichi (Karasuno)

_**Daichi**_  already knew what she looked like, despite the blurry image he sees when they video talk on skype, long distance can do that. He’s calm on the outside, his eyes tries to find where she is, was she still inside, getting her bags ready? She was going to stay with him and his parents, he has their permission, guest bedroom organized and tidy. Now where was she—?

Oh, there she was, eyes locked at his as she smiled, he can’t help but smile back, heart beating in excitement, hands tightening at the bouquet he was holding.  _God, she’s **beautifu** **l**_ , he thinks, looking at her own smile and the way her eyes sparkled, going closer and closer.

“Daichi.” His lover, internet lover who he wanted to see so bad, says his name. He can sense that she feels the same way he does.

It is a dream come true.


	36. whispering sweet nothings while cuddle (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of sweet nothings would the karasuno boys whisper to their at night when cuddling in bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_** : “I dream of having a family together… with you.”

_**Sugawara**_ : “Someday, in the future, let’s be together forever.”

**_Asahi_** : “You’re very precious to me.”

_**Tanaka**_ : “Oi, tell me if anything troubles you, I’m here for you!”

_**Nishinoya**_ : “Man, I’m lucky to have you!”

_**Hinata**_ : “Don’t forget that I like you a lot, okay!“

_**Kageyama**_ : “I… I love you.”

**_Yamaguchi_** : “Thank you for choosing me.”

_**Tsukishima**_ : “…Stay with me.”

 


	37. fluffy headcanons (iwaizumi, kindaichi, kunimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy headcanons for Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi? :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi (Aobajousai)

**_Iwaizumi_ **

  * He really enjoys spooning and although he won’t admit it, he doesn’t mind being the little spoon every once in a while.
  * If you play with his hair he’ll just melt. He absolutely loves the feeling and it often puts him to sleep.
  * He doesn’t like to show it to much but he’d actually quite the romantic lover. He’ll get flowers for his partner  _all the time_.



_**Kindaichi** _

  * He’s quite stubborn so it would take him a while to realise that he was actually crushing on someone and even then he wouldn’t believe it.
  * The first time he sees his partner all dressed up he’d forget how to talk and just stand there with his mouth opening and closing. 
  * He often finds himself staring at his crush in class and it often gets him in trouble.



**_Kunimi_ **

  * He’d love cuddling with his partner. Resting his head on their chest would be a really relaxing experience for him and he’d often drift off to sleep from the sound of his partners breathing.
  * He loves holding his partners hand. The feeling of their skin on his makes him feel calm.
  * It wouldn’t be uncommon to have lazy days with him where he and his partner would spend the whole day cuddling and watching movies.




	38. anime they would give their s/o (karasuno, kiyoko, yachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sort of animal would the Karasuno guys give their s/o?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno (with Kiyoko and Yachi)

_this ones really cute and I’m gonna include Yachi and Kiyoko because I like the idea so much! if some of these end up being illegal in Japan i’m sorry!_  (✿◠‿◠) _\- Emma_

**_Daichi -_** A medium sized dog

**_Suga -_ ** _Rabbit_

**_Asahi -_  **Turtle

**_Tanaka -_** A parrot 

**_Nishinoya -_** A big active dog

**_Hinata -_** Bearded Dragon

**_Kageyama -_  **Goldfish

**_Yamaguchi -_**  A small dog

**_Tsukishima -_** Cat

**_Shimizu -_** Guinea pig

**_Yachi -_** Hedgehog

 


	39. confessing to their crush (oikawa, iwaizumi, kindaichi, kunimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiya! first of all, this is a really cute blog and gosh i love reading your writings!! for a request-- how would the aobajousai regulars go about confessing to their crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Kunimi (Aobajousai)

_I’ll just do Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi for now because I don’t know all that much about the others personalities!_  ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  _\- Emma_

_**Oikawa**_  would be his usual confident self. He’d walk over to his crush and whether they were alone or with friends wouldn’t really matter to him. He’d start a fairly normal conversation and throw in lots of compliments before finally telling them about how much he liked them with his usual grin on his face. He’d say some pretty dramatic and cheesy things and  _Iwaizumi_  was nearby he might end up coming over and giving him a whack on the head because of it.

**_Iwaizumi_**  would do the cliche meet me on the roof thing. He’d be slightly nervous but on the outside he’d look calm and collected. When his partner finally came through the doors and saw him, he’d send them a sweet smile and wait for them to come over to where he was standing. Once they were in front of him he’d get straight to the point and tell them how he felt about them. 

**_Kindaichi_**  would offer to walk his partner home with a smile on his face. Once they agreed he’d try to hide his excitement as he happily walked alongside them. Once they reached a spot that was quieter with less people around he’d take his chance to tell them how he felt. He’d get straight to the point with a blush on his face and the occasional stutter. If his partner returned his feelings he’s shyly ask to hold their hand for the rest of the walk.

_**Kunimi**_  would wait until his partner was alone before going over and taking a seat next to them. He’d give them a nervous smile and start a conversation with them while he mentally psyched himself up to tell them. When he’d finally built up the courage he’d look away slightly with a blush before telling them how he felt. He’d stutter slightly and maybe end up rambling on but all in all it would be quite the sweet confession.

 


	40. impressing the girl he likes (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine request: Oikawa likes a girl, but she isn't like his usual fangirls. How would he try to impress her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

_**Oikawa**_  wouldn’t really know what to do at first. The fact that they weren’t freaking out about him would leave him quite unsure and it might even get him into a bit of a bad move. After numerous failed attempts of flirting, he’d eventually have to go and seek out  ** _Iwaizumi’s_**  help. After advice from  ** _Iwaizumi_** , along with multiple insults,  _ **Oikawa**_  would have another go at impressing them. He’d act like a gentlemen around them. He’d open doors for them, tell them how lovely they looked and try to be as helpful as he could. He’d just end up annoying them though. It wouldn’t be until his crush saw him on the court that they would be change their mind. The way he treated his team mates and how he played would ultimately be what ended up impressing his crush.

 


	41. offering advice over life and exams (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno offering some advices to a really close friend who is getting stressed over life and exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi -_** “If you fail one test it’s not the end of the world. Just do your best.”

 _ **Suga -**_  “Hey! Don’t get upset. I’ll help you study and then we can go do something fun.”

 _ **Asahi -**_  “Don’t stress out so much! Everything will turn out fine.”

 _ **Tanaka -**_  “Study some other time! Let’s go get some food now!”

 ** _Nishinoya -_**  “How about I go and buy us some icepops? You can study some other time!”

 ** _Hinata -_**  “If I managed to pass the test then you’ll have no problem with it!”

 _ **Kageyama -**_  “This makes no sense. If it was me I’d fail…”

 ** _Yamaguchi -_**  “Just do your best! I’ll try to help you.”

 ** _Tsukishima -_**  “Tch. That’s easy. I’ll show you how to do it.”


	42. partner has trouble sleeping (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the karasuno boys would do if they found out their partner has a lot of trouble sleeping (like maybe has insomnia or something similar)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_i’ll group some of them together because i think they’d all react quite similarly_ ⊂◉‿◉つ  _\- Emma_

_**Daichi**_ ,  ** _Suga_** ,  ** _Asahi,_**   ** _Yamaguchi_**  and  ** _Tsukishima_**  would all do their best to get their partner to get some rest. They’d look up ways to help people fall asleep and would spend a lot of time trying to help their partner out. When it came to sleeping they’d do everything they could so that their partner was comfortable and so that they could maybe get some rest. If their partner wanted to cuddle then they’d cuddle, if their partner didn’t, then they wouldn’t. They’d all try their best not to bother their partner when they did manage to fall asleep.

_**Tanaka**_ ,  ** _Noya,_** ** _Hinata_**  and  ** _Kageyama_**  would vow to their partner that they wouldn’t fall asleep until they were asleep so they’d essentially end up pulling an all nighter. This would cause them to realise that it would take more than that to get their partner to sleep so the next night, after lots of research, they’d give it another go. This time they would have set up various different remedies and urge their partner to give it a go. At the end of the night they’s cuddle and the pair would eventually fall asleep.    

 


	43. s/o confessing (iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi being confessed to by s/o <3 (Iwa-chan needs more love! Btw I love your blog!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi (Aobajousai)

As  _ **Iwaizumi**_  listened to what his crush was saying he couldn’t help the blush that found its way onto his face. Staring at them in shock he’d ask them to repeat what they’d just said and when they did a grin would find it’s way onto his face. The fact that his crush had just confessed to him made him ecstatic. With the same grin on his face he'd quickly tell them about his crush on them before nervously asking them if they’d like to go on a date.

 


	44. makout scene, gets interrupted (tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a hot makeout scene with Tsukishima on top and then his brother enters the room, interrupting them. >\\\\\<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno) ft. Akiteru

_**Tsukishima**_  was hovering over you as his lips pressed harshly against yours and his hands roamed up and down the curves of your body, occasionally stopping to grip onto you. Wrapping your arms around his neck he began to trail kisses down your neck before his lips once again met with yours in a passionate kiss. Just when he began to undo the buttons of you top you heard the sound of a door opening and a cheerful “Hey Tsukki!” Pulling his lips from yours with a slight blush on his face,  _ **Tsukishima**_  sent a glare to his brother who was now standing awkwardly at the door. “You know what… It’s not important! I’ll come back later.”  _ **Akiteru**_  would quickly blurt out before slamming the door.  

 


	45. cuddling, aone is the little spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you taking requests right now? if so, can you do one for aone, where he and his s/o are cuddling but aone is the little spoon? thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Aone (Datekou)

_**Aone**_  blinked in surprise, you were looking at him with such an serious expression that made him nod. Now here you were, in bed no less, feeling your smaller frame snuggling right behind him. The middle blocker felt nervous, what if he crushed you by accident? He could never hurt you, maybe he shouldn’t have–

“Aone.” You whisper, a hand wrapped around his stomach squeezed in reassurance. “Relax.” He feels your nose brushing against his nape, making him shiver. Slowly, he did relax and ended up sleeping.

Your warmth and comfort safely cocooning him.


	46. girl trying to get his affection (kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Kageyama react when he finds out this girl tried to get his affection by trying to play volleyball but failing miserably at the game. Fighting the tears, thinking that he might not be interested in her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

_**Kageyama**_  wouldn’t know what to do. Literally. He’s used to making girls cry with his face before, even so, he still doesn’t know how to comfort them or how to stop making them cry. He’d probably encourage her in his awkward way, telling her that she’s not doing a shabby job, he already has experience many times what not to say to a crying girl. The mere idea that the girl is trying to get his affection doesn’t cross his mind until someone points it out or she tells him herself.


	47. nicknames (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha okay, this was my request. What nicknames do the s/os of the Karasuno guys have for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ narutotoes  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

_i am still very sorry for accidentally pressing ‘send privately’, orz. & yeah, it depends on s/o (you)! so i kinda put mine?? it’s no s/o’s anymore, im so sorry, maybe i should have left this to boss… gah - Aera_

_**Daichi:**_  The Scary Babysitter

_**Sugawara:**_  Cunning Mama Crow

_**Asahi:**_  Glass-Hearted Jesus

_**Tanaka:**_  Loud Speaker

_**Nishinoya:**_  Epic McShorty

_**Hinata:**_  Megawatt Light Bulb

_**Kageyama:**_  King of Awkward

_**Yamaguchi:**_  Freckled Angel

_**Tsukishima:**_  Dino French Fry

 


	48. NSFW scene with s/o (tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Can I please request a little jealous nsfw scene with tsukki and his s/o? ^////^ (Btw I really love your blog!! Keep up the good work and please don't stress yourself with these requests!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

“Stop squirming.”  _ **Tsukishima**_  muttered, kissing your exposed chest. His grip on you was tight, one of his hands smoothly went inside your pants, he moved his finger into the right direction and arched, enjoying the moans that you tried to hold back but failed.

The blond had watched you getting touchy to a person who isn’t him, he didn’t like it. The way the other person interacted with you in familiar ease spiked his irritation. He was jealous, he knew it and you knew it. It was why he was showing you his affection in an intimate way.

“They’re just my cousin, Kei!”

“I don’t care.”

 


	49. feeling lonely (tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki love always come at the same time but today its late and she isnt so Tsuki think that she left him and he feel so lonely that he is lying on the floor of his bedroom and cry then his love come in what next?~some nsfw from crying Tsuki [forgive]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

For some reason, today,  ** _Tsukishima_**  had been hit emotionally, feeling lonely without you. It’s irritating, it felt out of place and here he was, missing your voice, your laugh, the way you smile- every piece of you.

He didn’t like this feeling, this sudden loneliness and the crave to touch you.  _Tsukishima_ tried to ignore the weight of emptiness closing in–

“Tsukki, I came to visit you!”

The door to his bedroom open, there you were, solid and smiling like an idiot. You came at the perfect time, washing away the crushing emotion.


	50. NSFW with s/o (suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahooo ~ nsfw with suga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Sugawara (Karasuno)

_**Suga**_  pulled your body tight against his as his lips met yours in a passionate kiss and his hands began to roam up and down your body, stopping to pay a bit more attention to certain spots. Deepening the kiss, he gently bit down on your lip before his tongue made it’s way to meet yours. Gently laying you down on his bed,  _Suga_  began to trail kisses down your neck as his hands once again began to roam down your body, this time stopping at the hem of your shirt. Pulling his head back from your neck, he pulled off your shirt before meeting your lips once again. 

 


	51. NSFW headcanons (tanaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we possibly get some sweet nsfw for Tanaka? Either headcanons or a little scenario, whichever works. He is just the sweetest boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Tanaka (Karasuno)

**_Tanaka_ **

  * He loves gripping onto his partners hair or running his fingers through it during intimate times.
  * Whenever he and his partner are having sex he likes to make sure that their bodies are tightly pressed against each other so he can feel his partners movements.
  * He likes taking his partner from behind and often grips tightly onto their hips, sometimes leaving bruises in the process.
  * When ever his partner gives him hickeys he feels so proud especially if they’re in visible spots.
  * A huge kink of his is having sex in the shower with his partner. He just really enjoys the feeling of the water against his body.




	52. NSFW with s/o (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nsfw Kuroo pleaze? 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

_**Kuroo**_  looked at your neck filled with hickeys by yours truly, smirking in satisfaction, your sounds of pleasure continued to fill the room. “Tired?” There’s a teasing tone in his voice.

You curse at him, “Yo-you moron, don’t just suddenly–” He moved his hips upward, cutting you off just as the movement made you gasp, eyes fluttering close at the wave of ecstasy washing over you.

The sneaky man nuzzled your cheek, his voice husky as he spoke, “Stop? Oh ho, don’t worry, there’s still round 2. Be  _prepared_.”

 


	53. refusing to take medicine (iwaizumi, oikawa, kindaichi, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kindaichi, Kuroo S/O being sick and refusing to take their disgusting medicine please? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kindaichi (Aobajousai) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

_**Iwaizumi**_  grimaces at the medicine he needs to take to slowly recover, forgetting that medicine tastes way too unappetizing. He hopes that his partner doesn’t notice that his cheeks that are red from sickness, deepens to a color of an apple as they tries to feed him the remedy. He hastily takes them when they bring up  _Oikawa_  though.

 ** _Oikawa_**  whines, he doesn’t want to take it and he’s fine! His significant other gives him a stern look, even when sick, he thinks of volleyball. They can’t have that and convinces him that he won’t be able to continue practice if he doesn’t get well: by not taking his medicine. If he still doesn’t take it, they’d have to bring up  _Iwaizumi_.

 _ **Kindaichi**_  looked sheepish, feeling embarrassed and at the same time, liking the fact that they were basically spoiling him in his current state. He’d have this look of ‘do I have to?’ when they present the medicine to him, resisting as the memories of taking the bitter medicines from the past flash in his head. He’s easy to persuade to take it though.

 ** _Kuroo_**  grins, slyly suggesting that they feed him the medicine using their mouth to lessen the nasty taste using their flavor. His partner would role their eyes, they might make jabs that as  _captain_ , he should take care himself more. He’d pout at that before he can make a remark, the other would shoves the medicine in his mouth to shut him up.


	54. bringing s/o to training practice (kageyama, tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of Karasuno boys- bring their love on the training. Could Touka write reactions of others? Specially the shock after they know that Kageyama and Tsuki had a girlfriend... /)w(\ hugs and sorry for my english

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kageyama, Tsukishima ft. Karasuno

_it’s a bit to much for me to write all of the characters reactions to all of them having a partner so for now i’ll just do Tsukki and Kageyama? if you’d like me to do others message me when the ask is open x - Emma_

When  _ **Kageyama**_  brought his partner into the gym it was safe to say that everyone was in shock, excluding the first years who would’ve already found out one way or another. Hinata would happily bound over and greet the two since it would be safe to say that he’d be quite good friends with his partner. He probably would’ve been the one to introduce the two,  ~~how else would kageyama manage to talk to a girl?~~  Hinata would shortly be followed by  _ **Yachi**_  who would happily greet his partner.

 _ **Daichi**_ ,  _ **Suga**_  and  ** _Kiyoko_**  would snap out of their shock and go over and introduce themselves and maybe have a short conversation.  _ **Asahi**_  would end up drifting over to the rest of the third years and join in on the conversation.

 ** _Noya_**  and  _ **Tanaka**_  would be hiding behind  _ **Ennoshita**_  and staring at the person,  _ **Tanaka**_ might even throw in a slightly intimidating glare but would be stopped by  _ **Ennoshita**  _who would drag the two over so that they could introduce themselves to  _ **Kageyama’s**_  partner.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  would give a quick greeting to them before getting back to practice and  ** _Yamaguchi_**  would stop and have a quick conversation before eventually going off to practice with  **Tsukki**.

Everyone would be quite shocked that  _ **Kageyama**_  had managed to get a partner with his grumpy and awkward attitude but they’d all be happy for him.

——————-

When  ** _Tsukishima_**  brought his partner into the gym everyones eyes would bulge out. No one, excluding  _ **Yamaguchi**_ , would have any idea of how he managed to get a partner.

Assuming that  _ **Tsukki’s**_  partner and  _ **Yamaguchi**_  had met before, he’d go over and happily talk to them and break the awkward atmosphere that had filled the gym. This would result in the third years coming over and questioning them about  _ **Tsukishima**_.

 _ **Hinata**_  would happily bound over and loudly introduce himself, possible freaking them out a bit, before being stopped by  _ **Kageyama**_  who would calmly introduce the two of them before dragging  _ **Hinata**_  to go work on his spike. After that  _ **Yachi**_  and  ** _Kiyoko_**  would go over and have a short conversation before getting back to doing there own thing.

After all of that it would be time for the second years to introduce themselves.  _ **Ennoshita**_ would introduce  _ **Tanaka**_  and  _ **Noya**_  who were hiding behind his back. He’d start a conversation only to be cut off halfway through by Tanaka and Noya questioning them about why they were dating Tsukishima.

They’d ask various different questions, lots of which  _ **Tsukki**_  could take offence to but all in all they’d be happy for the boy. They whole team would be supportive and they’d quietely pray that his partner could bring out a more happy side of him.


	55. spending birthdays with s/o, implied nsfw (daichi, asahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Daichi and Asahi spend their birthdays with their s/o (you can make it nsfw if you want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Daichi and Asahi (Karasuno)

_**Daichi’s**_  partner would throw a surprise party for him, inviting the volleyball team along with other friends. They’d spend the night dancing, laughing and just having a whole lot of fun before it was finally time to open the presents. Everyone would give him his presents before going back to dancing and partying leaving  _Daichi_  and his lover alone. Pulling his partner close he’d place a gentle kiss on their lips and thank them for the party before pecking his partners lips once again. This kiss however would end up getting slightly more heated and would lead to other activities while the guests were busy.

_**Asahi**_  and his partner would opt out of having a big party and instead invite some close friends out for lunch. They’d spend most of the day eating and laughing with their friends and  _Asahi_  would shyly accept the present that everyone had given him. After they had gotten back from lunch, he and his partner would cuddle on the couch and put on a few movies to watch. Sweet kisses would be exchanged throughout the movie that would continue to get more heated. Eventually the movie would be forgotten and more and more kisses would be exchanged. 

 


	56. tomboy s/o transfering to oikawa's school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please write this! Tomboy s/o transfers to Oikawa's school and becomes volleyball team manager. Oikawa remembers her from middle school (he used to tease her a lot) and develops a crush on her. But s/o currently dislikes him cause of his old teasing. (Sorry if that didn't make much sense ^_^")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

At first  _ **Oikawa**_  would be quite shocked. He wouldn’t quite know how to react around them and he might even get a bit awkward at times. Upon realising that he was developing feelings for them he’s snap himself out of the awkwardness and go talk to them more often with his usual personality. He wouldn’t know what to do with the type of response he got. Since  _Oikawa_  isn’t used to girls hating him it would be quite the kick to his self esteem but not enough for him to give up hope. He’d keep pursuing them and do everything in his power to make them forgive him for the past bullying and to give him a chance.

 


	57. dressing up as their partner (bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would BOKUTO do if his partner dressed up like him one day and imitated his "hey hey hey!!", his "oho hoho" with Kuroo and the "didja see that? Didja?!" But instead of saying that to Akaashi, they would say it towards Bokuto. X33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Bokuto (Fukurodani) ft. Akaashi, Kuroo

At first  ** _Bokuto_**  would be confused at the sight of his partner wearing his volleyball uniform, kneepads and all but he’d find it quite cute. He’d go up to his partner with a grin on his face and tell them how cute they looked only to be shocked by a rather sudden ‘hey hey hey!’ that suddenly left his partners lips. Sending them a confused look he began to question them about what they were doing, only to be cut off by  _ **Kuroo**_  saying oho? to which his partner responded to with with an oho hoho of their own. By now  _ **Bokuto**_  was beginning to catch on and he couldn’t help the small chuckles that left his lips when his partner bounded over to a rather fed up looking  _ **Akaashi**_  before demanding that they to toss to them. When  ** _Akaashi_**  did toss them and they managed to hit it successfully, they yelled out ‘Didja see that? Didja?’ Not being able to help himself,  _ **Bokuto**_  would burst into a fit of laughter before pulling his partner close and telling them how adorable they were then quietly muttering something along the lines of how they should wear his clothes more often.


	58. nekoma's manager crushing on setter (akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma's new manager, a 2nd year, has a huge crush on Fukurodani's 2nd year setter, Akaashi. It's quite obvious since she becomes a huge klutz around him, blushing like crazy and stuttering. How does Akaashi go about this? Thank you for this lovely ask blog! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Akaashi (Fukurodani)

At first  ** _Akaashi_**  would be quite oblivious to the actions of Nekoma’s new manager. He’d just assume that they were always like that since he didn’t really get the chance to see them all that much. It wouldn’t be until he saw them openly chatting with  _ **Bokuto**_  one day that he would begin to question their behaviour. He’d find himself looking over at them in his free time only to see them openly chatting and laughing with everyone but no matter how many times he talked to them they were still a nervous wreck. He’d realise out of the blue one day that the reason for their odd behaviour around him was due to fact that they might just have a crush on him. Being the type of person that he his,  _ **Akaashi**_  would decide that confronting them about it would be the best course of action. And so an awkward conversation and a confession later,  _ **Akaashi**_  would be dating Nekoma’s  ~~manager much to Yamamoto's disappointment~~.


	59. first fight with s/o (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the first fight between the Karasuno guys and their s/o go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_i’m gonna keep this one fairly short because i can’t see it being to different! sorry if ti’s not the best :) x - Emma_

A fight with  ** _Daichi_**  wouldn’t last long considering how he was used to keeping his anger under control. After a few minutes on arguing he’d be the one to end it not wanting to fight anymore.

A fight with  ** _Suga_** and ** _Asahi_**  wouldn’t be loud at all. It would just be scarily calm talking as you glared back and forth. Eventually he wouldn’t be able to take it and instead would pull you in for a kiss.

 _ **Tanaka**_  and  ** _Noya’s_**  first fight with their partner would be loud and there’d be lots of yelling. After being yelled at by there partner they’d realise what was happening and pull them in for a tight hug while apologising. 

 _ **Hinata**_  and  ** _Yamaguchi’s_**  first fight with their partner would not last long at all. After a minute these two would be gripping onto their partner tightly and apologising like their lives depended on it.

 _ **Kageyama**_  and his partner would just end up ignoring each other. The silent treatment could last for days before he finally stopped being so stubborn and apologised awkwardly. 

 _ **Tsukki**_  and his partner would be screaming at each other and sending each other heated glares before eventually he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. He’d pin them to his bed before kissing them roughly. 


	60. older person flirting their s/o (karasuno, oikawa, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno regulars + suga + oikawa + kuroo reactions when an older person is flirting with their s/o while on a night time date. (nsfw if you can) thank you this blog is amazing and i may or may not have read all the posts here ohohoho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno, Oikawa (Aobajousa) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

_**Daichi**_  wouldn’t want to cause to much of a scene so he’d just pull out his scary captain face and glare at the person as he made his way over to them. He’d protectively wrap an arm around their waist and would continue to glare at the person.  If they still wouldn’t leave Daichi would just pull his partner in for a long and heated kiss which would result in the person finally leaving,

 _ **Suga**_  would have a frown on his face when he saw that his partner was being hit on by someone that looked older. He’d have the same frown on his face as he went and grabbed his partner by the arm. With a now happy grin he’d ask them if they wanted to dance with him and then the two would make their way away from the person. When they began to dance Suga would pull them close and place a gentle kiss on their forehead. 

 _ **Asahi**_  would unintentionally scare them away before he’d even made it back to his partners side. Noticing that they were older than him, Asahi would feel slightly intimidated which would result in the look that usually scares people off coming onto his face. Upon seeing the tall and scary Asahi the person hitting on his partner would quickly blurt something out before running away, leaving both Asahi and his partner confused.

 _ **Tanaka**_  would go over with his intimidating face on as he stood behind his parter with a protective arm wrapped around their waist. He wouldn’t say anything and just continue to glare at them until eventually things started to get awkward and the person would run off. Tanaka would be so proud that his intimidation had worked for once and would spend the rest of the night gloating about it.

The fact that the person hitting on his partner was not only older but taller as well wouldn’t faze  ** _Noya_**  at all. He’d stomp over to his partner before pulling them against him while sending glares to the person. Noticing that they weren’t leaving would cause him to frown so he’d just pull his partner in close for a kiss in turn causing the person to leave.

 _ **Hinata**_  wouldn’t even realise that they were hitting on his partner at first. He’d happily go over and send the new person smiles and start a casual conversation and would bring up volleyball. Eventually Hinata would notice the looks that they were sending to his partner and would frown before deciding to pull out the intimidation techniques that  _Tanaka_  had taught him. If that didn’t work he’d just drag his partner away with a frown. 

 ** _Kageyama_**  would walk over with a scowl on his face and an angry look in his eyes. He’d stare down the person as he stood behind his partner protectively and if this didn’t stop them he’d begin with rude comments such as ‘dumbass’. Eventually he’d just give up and ask his partner if they wanted to go get a drink together before leaving the person behind.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  wouldn’t say anything at all. He’d take a hold of his partners hand before taking them off in search of somewhere private with a scowl on his face. Once he’d found an empty room or a closet he’d push his partner against the wall and roughly kiss down their neck, making sure to leave lots of hickeys to make sure that people realised that they were taken.  

 _ **Kuroo**_  would lazily wrap and arm around his partner waist and do his best to keep a calm demeanour although that wouldn’t stop him from glaring into the persons eyes. He’d do his best to annoy the person in order to get them to leave by making comments and pulling faces at them. If that continued to fail he’d choose trail kisses down his partners neck as he hugged them from behind and glared at the annoying flirt.

 _ **Oikawa**_  would happily approach with a wild smile on his face as he greeted his partner cheerily. He’d smile over at the person with the same smile, his charming act not dropping as he greeted them although there would be a threatening edge to his voice. He’d begin to tell them about  _his_  amazing partner and about how great their  _relationship_ was, making sure they got the picture.


	61. s/o playing with their hair (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about karasuno boys reaction to their partner playing with their hair ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera and emma (hinata's)  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_Since the others are tall, just imagine them sitting down, or well, all of them sitting down if you prefer. - Aera_

_sorry if the writing style for Hinata’s is a bit different! i finished that one off so it might be a bit different :) x - Emma_

_**Daichi**_ ’s lip would twitch, like he wanted to smile. Instead, he intercepts your fingers with his and curls them together sending you into a flustered state.

_**Sugawara**_  would smile and laugh at your actions, letting you continue until you get tired of it. Of course he’ll return the favor and in addition, he’d smell your hair.

_**Asahi**_  would immediately be still, trying not to fidget much at your touch, he’d have questions storming inside his mind with ‘s-should I pet them too?’ until he relaxes.

**_Tanaka_  **is a bit confused, he doesn’t have any hair, instead though, he’d ruffle your hair, blushing a bit.

_**Nishinoya**_  would make happy noises because he likes your gentle touch and leans on you, giving you a grin. Just don’t mention how his hair helps his height.

**Hinata**  would smile excitedly when he felt his partners hands twirling in his hair. It would make him really happy and when his partner stopped he’d frown and begin to pester them to do it again.

_**Kageyama**_ ’s confused face is intimidating, he tenses and really don’t have a clue as to what to do and why are you doing this, it does fluster him.

_**Yamaguchi**_  would give you a smile with a blush across his freckles, he’d shyly play with yours until he ends up cupping your cheeks and gives you a peck on the lips.

**_Tsukishima_  **will definitely give you an look that says ‘stop’, it doesn’t deter you though so he’d just have to endure. After you stop, in return, he makes your hair a mess.

 


	62. gets knocked out during game (tsukki, iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would tsukishima and iwaizumi react if they'd gotten knocked out during a game and when they snapped out of it, their SO was on the court frantically trying to help (putting his head in their lap/checking for serious injuries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera and emma  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno) and Iwaizumi (Aobajousai)

_Aera started this one and i’m going to finish it off so once again i’m sorry if the writing styles suddenly changes x - Emma_

_**Tsukishima**_ , at first, would feel annoyed, knowing his teammates would use this as an opportunity to poke fun at him after he’s fine, he doesn’t like it, it should be the other way. Shaking his head slightly he’d try to sit up only to be stopped by his partner who would freak out over the fact that he may have a concussion. With a small frown he continued to get up only to be stopped by his partner who sat and rested his head on their lap. A blush would find it’s way onto his cheeks as he completely zoned out of his partners talking, enjoying the feeling of their lap.

 _ **Iwaizumi**_  would frown at the sight of his partner and  _Oikawa’s_  heads looking down at him with worry etched on their features. Upon realising what had happened his frown would only deepen. He didn’t like that his partner was stressing him out and he also didn’t like the fact that  _Oikawa_  was the first thing he saw when he woke up. When his partner noticed he was awake they’s begin to frantically ask him if he was ok. Before he had the chance to reply, his partners hands were on his body checking for injuries which would cause a blush to set onto his face. 


	63. crush on shy foreign exchange student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this blog! 💗 How would Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi, Lev and Bokuto act to their crush, a shy foreign exchange student ( and they have a little trouble communicating)? Tysm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera and emma  
> • **characters:** Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya (Karasuno), Iwaizumi (Aobajousai), Lev (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Aobajousai)

_boss did a great job, didn’t she! - Aera_

_firstly thank you anon! secondly thank you Aera!_ ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／  _i’ll be finishing this one off so if the writing style chages i”m so sorry! - Emma_

_**Kageyama**_  is an awkward teen who isn’t good at socializing, adding the fact that his crush is shy and there’s a language barrier between them? It adds more awkwardness and they would get intimidated until they realise he just wants to talk to them. The conversation would be awkward at first with lots of misunderstandings and lots of stuttering but by the end of it, things would be a  _tiny_  bit less awkward.

It wouldn’t bother  **Nishinoya**  at all, he’d happily talk to them as best as he could, his loud and cheerful voice filling up the air. He’d do his best to help them out when it comes to Japanese and would in turn ask them to teach him some of their language. He’d do his best to get them out of their shell and would offer to take them around and show them some of Japan.

_**Tsukishima**_  wouldn’t admit that he started studying their native language just so he could talk to them with less difficulty, he’d have fun at the sight of their confused face every time he teases them with words that they still haven’t understood. He’d constantly make dirty jokes that they wouldn’t understand and would smirk at the confused look on their face.

**Iwaizumi**  has no problems with their shyness and it’s easy to interact with them, the only problem he has is the language barrier. Since he has no knowledge on their language and they had trouble speaking Japanese, sometimes and awkward silence would fill the air. He’d do his best to help them improve on their Japanese by studying with them.

**Lev**  would unintentionally overwhelm his crush to the point someone has to restrain him and scold him (mostly by  _Yaku_  and  _Kuroo_ ). There would be complications of his crush misinterpreting him and vise versa. If their native language happened to be Russian he’d learn some phrases from his mother and do his best to impress his crush but he’d end up mispronouncing everything.  

_**Bokuto**_  would be so amazed by their language that he’d constantly ask for them to speak in it. Since he’s such a loud and energetic person his crush might feel uncomfortable around him at first but after he toned it down a little (thanks to  _Akaashi’s_  advice) conversations would be less one sided. He’d offer to help them and would constantly be looking out for them.

 


	64. s/o falling asleep on their lap (karasuno, oikawa, iwaizumi, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the Karasuno boys + Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto react to their s/o falling asleep on their lap? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ thecolossalkitkat  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Karasuno, Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Aobajousai) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

_**Daichi**_  would chuckle lightly once he noticed they had fallen asleep, and gently brush their hair away from their face. He would then pet their hair softly, while humming to himself a random tune.

 ** _Sugawara_**  would gently smile at them, bending down to kiss their forehead and whisper “sleep well.” He would caress their face softly, while looking at them with the most lovestruck of gazes.

 _ **Asahi**_  would get all flustered and nervous, but also intensely happy to see his s/o’s cute sleeping face. He would do his best to stay still, happy to be sharing such an intimate moment with his s/o.

 _ **Tanaka**_  would almost cry of happiness seeing his s/o trusting him so much that they could fall asleep on his lap like this. He would have the goofiest smile on his face, while trying not to move around so his s/o wouldn’t wake up and this moment could last longer.

 _ **Nishinoya**_  would instantly have the biggest smile on his face as soon as he noticed they had fallen asleep. He would want to get up and jump around from how happy he was, but would obviously hold himself back so his s/o wouldn’t wake up. He would pat their hair and enjoy this moment, smiling to himself.

 _ **Hinata**_  would blush all different kinds of red, super nervous about accidentally waking them up. He would try to hold back his smile, but it wouldn’t work very well. Every once in a while he would sneak some glances down at his s/o, and his smile would get wider.

 ** _Kageyama_**  would blush like mad and go stiff as a board, completely concerned with waking them up by accident. He would look down at his s/o and get even redder, because of how cute their sleeping face was. He wouldn’t know what to do, so he would just stay still until they woke up.

 _ **Yamaguchi**_  would be really happy that his s/o trusts him so much, but also would blush a bit seeing their sleeping face. He would brush their hair out of their face, before smiling to himself and relaxing, waiting until his s/o woke up.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  would grumble under his breath in feigned annoyance, but the tips of his ears would be red. He would look around to check if anyone was there, before giving a small smile and caressing their face gently.

 ** _Oikawa_**  would quietly squeal about how cute they were, trying not to wake them up. Then, he would grab his phone to snap some selfies with his s/o, as well as some pictures just of them sleeping.

 _ **Iwaizumi**_  would have his entire face red, looking around wildly to see if anyone (especially Oikawa) was around to see them. When he confirmed no one was there, he would smile bashfully, looking at his s/o’s peaceful face while they slept.

 ** _Bokuto_**  would have to focus really hard so he wouldn’t start kissing them because of how cute they were. He would freak out a bit on the inside, trying not to wake them up. When his s/o woke up, he went to town and peppered their entire face with kisses, while telling them how cute he thought they were.


	65. s/o wearing nothing but their shirt (karasuno, aone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your blog! :D How would the karasuno bbs+aone bb react to seeing their s/o in nothing but one of their tshirts (and probably undies) making breakfast the morning after their first time? ahhh i hope that made sense >.<"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno and Aone (Datekou)

_**Daichi’s**_  face would go red at the sight of his partner happily moving around the kitchen in nothing but  _his_  T-shirt. A smile would make its way onto his face as he gently wrapped his arms around them from behind and held them close to him as he peppered kisses down their neck.

 _ **Suga**_  would just die at the sight of it. He wouldn’t be able to get over how adorable they looked and he just wouldn’t be able to help himself from pulling them away from the fridge as he wrapped them in a tight hug and places kisses all over their face.

 _ **Asahi**_  would become a blushing and stuttering mess. The moment he saw his partner frying eggs with nothing but his top on, which was far to large for them, he practically forgot how to speak. When his partner began to tease him about it he’d only blush more before burying his head in their shoulder.

 _ **Tanaka**_  would get  _so_  excited. A huge grin would come onto his face at the sight of his partner and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t contain it. He’d quickly walk to his partner before wrapping his arms around them and spinning them around in the air.

 _ **Noya**_  would stop and stand at the door for a while and just admire his partner and how beautiful they looked. With a grin on his face he’d wrap his arms around them from behind and begin to excitedly tell them about how cute they were.

 _ **Hinata**_  would run straight up to his partner, with a slight blush on his face, and begin to fawn over how amazing they looked. He’d begin talking so fast that it may even begin to get hard for his partner to understand. Eventually he’d shut up and pull his partner in for a loving kiss.

 _ **Kageyama**_  wouldn’t know what to do. He’d freeze in the door at the sight of them nothing but his T-shirt as a blush came onto his face. Eventually his partner would notice his presence and send him a smile, resulting in his blush darkening.

 _ **Yamaguchi**_  would stare at them with a look of pure love. His attention would be solely focused on his partner as they moved around the kitchen doing various things. With the loving smile not leaving his face he’d pull them into his chest and plant a gentle kiss on their forehead.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  would stare at his partner in shock at first. He wouldn’t do anything until his partner noticed him and pointed out his now red face. When his partner began to tease him about the fact he was blushing, he’d push them against the wall as he towered over them and began to kiss down their neck with a smirk.

 _ **Aone**_  would just smile gently at the sight. He’d silently go and stand next to them and place a kiss on their check before gesturing towards the food they were preparing, asking if they needed help. While helping with breakfast he’d send loving smiles to his partner when they weren’t looking.


	66. confessing to s/o and where (karasuno, kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the Karasuno boys + Kenma say when they confess to their s/o? And where would they confess? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno and Kenma (Nekoma)

_**Daichi -** “You’re really special to me and I can’t get you out of my head.”_ He would confess while they were hanging out at a park.

**_Suga -_**   _“Stay with me. I don’t want you to leave me.”_  He would confess on the school roof.

_**Asahi -**_   _“You’re so kind to everyone and I truly admire that.”_  In the school library. 

_**Tanaka -**_   _“You’re just s-so a-amazing. I can’t help but l-like you…”_  After a volleyball match.

_**Noya -**_   _“I love everything about you.”_  After school while walking home.

**_Hinata -_**   _“Whenever I see you I just go GWAH!”_  After volleyball practice.

_**Kageyama -**  “I R-REALLY L-LIKE YOU.”_ Just outside of the gym.

_**Yamaguchi -**  “You always make me smile…”_ Before an important match.

_**Tsukishima -**  “You’re really stupid but for some reason I guess I like you…”_ At his house while helping his partner study.

_**Kenma -**  “You remind me of one of my favourite characters.”_ On the bus ride to school.

 


	67. s/o drenched from head to toe during visit (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno boys' reaction when their s/o (drenched from head to toe) visits their afternoon practice to borrow extra clothes or something xD i love your blog so much :''> welcome new admin :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_**Daichi**_  would frown at the sight of his partner who was absolutely soaked and shivering. Quickly rushing over to them he’d ask them what happened and if they were ok before pulling them to the club room. He’d grab a pair of clothes for them and step outside while they got changed. Once they were done changing he’d lightly scold them before pulling them into his arms to warm them up.

 _ **Suga**_  would go into full on mother mode as he rushed over to them and began to worriedly ask them how they were feeling. He’d rush them over to the club room were he’d pass them his warmest clothes before letting them get changed. Once they were changed he’d do his best to make sure their hair dried and that they warmed up as he muttered about how they shouldn’t scare him like that.

 _ **Asahi**_  and  ** _Yamaguchi_**  would act like their partner was dying as they rushed over to them and began to freak out. Daichi or Tsukki would have to come over and give them a ‘light’ punch in order for them to come to their senses. When they’d stopped freaking out they’d quickly rush to the club room with their partner and  _throw_  their clothes at them and tell them that needed to change right away.   

 _ **Tanaka**_ and  _ **Noya**_  would stare in shock at the sight of their partner who’s hair was dripping from the rain. With a frown on their face they’d completely abandon practice and rush over to them. He’d get them to change into a pair of their dry clothes before questioning them on what had happened, although their questions would be halfhearted as they blushed at the sight of them in his clothes.

 _ **Hinata**_  would rush over to them and frantically begin to ask them what was wrong and what had happened. He’d rush to get them a change of clothes and would patiently wait for them to get changed. Once they were changed he’s pass them his volleyball jacket and pull them against him in a tight hug.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  and  _ **Kageyama**_  would both let out a sigh at the sight of their soaked partner before heading over to them. They’d ask them what had happened and probably add in a few insults along the way. Taking their partner to the club room, they’d pass them the warmest clothes they had before letting them get changed. They’d blush at the sight of them in their clothes and would pull them into a tight hug to hide it.


	68. NSFW headcanons (hinata, noya, tanaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nishinoya, tanaka (this bae needs more love omg <3), and hinata nsfw-times headcanon things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka (Karasuno)

**Tanaka**

  * The first times he and his s/o have sex, Tanaka is a total mess. He’s super eager to please, but he ends up being TOO eager and doesn’t last very long. He has no pace at all, and his s/o has to tell him to calm down a bit.
  * He isn’t particularly kinky, but if his s/o wanted to try something out, he would probably be up for it.
  * He prefers giving oral, since he enjoys knowing that his partner is having all these reactions because of him.
  * It’s really easy to rile him up. If his partner even so much as hints that they want to go further, he’s in for it.
  * Seeing his s/o wearing his volleyball jersey and nothing else is definitely one of his kinks.
  * He’s probably a bit into exhibitionism, as the thought of getting it on with his partner in somewhere semi-public where they might get caught turns him on.
  * WAY too loud.



**Nishinoya**

  * Noya would be very into dirty talk. He would do it without noticing, as he would be simply stating how he’s feeling. He would end up being very descriptive about it, and make his s/o all flustered. Once he notices his s/o gets turned on when he does that, he starts doing it on purpose.
  * As well as dirty talking, Noya would also get very turned on if his partner got blunt and said lewd things back to him.
  * He definitely has a school girl uniform kink.
  * Noya would be the type to like experiment with different things. He would suggest some and his s/o would suggest others, and they would try it out.
  * Sometimes he would get too excited during sex and start going too fast, or out of pace. During those times his s/o would have to tell him to calm down and go back to a slower pace again.
  * Noya would prefer positions where he’s relatively free to move. He would start getting antsy if he couldn’t do what he wanted. He would like it if his s/o rode him, but usually only if they’re in a sitting position so he could still be close to them.
  * He wouldn’t like being tied up since it would restrict his movements, and he wouldn’t like tying up his s/o either, because he wants them to participate as well.



**Hinata**

  * Hinata is a sweet vanilla baby. He gets flustered easily and kinky stuff would probably make him pass out.
  * He prefers receiving oral rather than giving, since he would be too nervous about whether he’s doing it right to properly relax and enjoy it.
  * Loves it when his partner praises him for how he’s doing, although it doesn’t get as far as being a praise kink.
  * Prefers positions where he can be close to his partner - whether he’s on top or bottom doesn’t matter, as long as he can still kiss them.
  * A BIG fan of cuddling afterwards. He just loves lying there hugging his s/o, with their legs entangled, while they catch their breath and drift off to sleep.
  * As well as being a big fan of cuddling, Hinata is much more into foreplay than into sex itself. He enjoys giving his partner a lot of kisses and attention, and being with him is definitely a very sweet and caring moment.
  * Probably a bit loud, since he can’t restrain himself from moaning when something feels really good.



 


	69. first date (nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request how a first date with the Nekoma boys would go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Nekoma

_**Kuroo**_  probably wouldn’t worry much over it, and would go for something very casual and fun at the same time. He would probably take them to the movies, so he could sneakily put his arm over their shoulders while watching the movie. Afterwards they would go grab something to eat and walk around together, while Kuroo jokingly tries to bargain a kiss with them (and failing). At the end of the date, when they’re saying goodbye, his crush pulls him in for a kiss, surprising him.

 _ **Kai**_  would take his date on a simple, casual stroll through town. He would treat them to food, and they would talk about anything and everything they wanted to, while Kai would be the absolute gentleman towards them. He would give them his arm while they were walking, hold doors open for them, the whole package. At the end of it, his date would give them a small kiss on the cheek, and they would probably talk about going out on a date together again.

 _ **Yaku**_  would want something calm and relaxing, so he could just enjoy his date’s presence and talk to them so they could get to know each other better. He would take them for a stroll on the park, and they would spend the day just talking and having fun. They would share some ice cream or maybe a crepe, and would relax under the shade of some trees while looking at the lake.

 _ **Yamamoto**_  would be super excited for the date, but also very nervous. He would probably be worried with making sure everything goes perfectly. He’s a huge sweetie, so he would want to take his crush on a date to a festival, so they could watch the fireworks display together. He would want to sneak a kiss under the fireworks, but would probably be too shy to do it. He might muster some courage to hold their hand, though.

 _ **Kenma**_  would be super flustered the whole time, worried with making sure his date was having a good time. He would probably take them to the movies, since they wouldn’t have to talk the whole time, but afterwards would still have an interesting topic for conversation. When it was time to part ways, his date would give him a kiss on the cheek, and he would go completely red.

 _ **Fukunaga**_  would take them to a cat café (as long as his date isn’t allergic to cats), because  ~~he is a cat and would feel amongst his kin~~  it’s an interesting, different place, and they would have a good time talking and petting the cats. He would probably think up some cat-related jokes to tell his date.

 _ **Inuoka**_  would be excited for their date, counting the days down on his calendar. His main goal on the date would be to have fun with his crush and get to know them better. They would go out to eat at a restaurant and try out the craziest options on the menu together. After that, they would go to an arcade and try out as many games as they can. In the end, Inuoka and his date would have a lot of fun, and his crush would definitely be up for going out again.

 _ **Lev**_  would definitely take his date to an amusement park. They would spend the entire day having fun going on all the craziest rides, with Lev showing off to his date by trying to win them the biggest prize available at some stand. His date would finish the day with a lot of fun and a teddy bear bigger than them. Lev also totally stole a kiss while they were on the ferris wheel.

 _ **Shibayama**_  would take his date to a nice café. They would have something nice to drink and eat a sweet treat together, while talking about anything that comes to mind. He would be a bit nervous about mesing up or saying something wrong, but as time passed he would get more comfortable around his date and relax. Afterwards, he would shyly ask them if they wanted to do this again sometime, to which his crush would happily reply that they would very much enjoy spending more time with him.


	70. first sleepover with s/o (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the Karasuno boys spend there first sleepover with their s/o ;) what would the night consist of and how would the night end? Thank you for doing this blog it's my favourite! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_**  and his partners first sleepover would probably unplanned and really unexpected. He and his partner would have been watching movies when they feel asleep, cuddled up on the couch and by the time they woke up it would be two in the morning. Daichi would suggest that they just stay the night and the pair would end up cuddling under piles of blankets. 

 _ **Suga**_  would have suggested it when his partner had come over for dinner and it was beginning to get late. Since it would be unplanned he’d end up giving his partner some of his clothes to wear which would make him blush. The pair would then spend the night just talking before eventually drifting to sleep, wrapped in each others arms. 

 _ **Asahi’s**_  partner would be the one to suggest it. He would be over at their house as they studied together but they’d loose track of time and before they knew it, it was eleven o’clock. His partner would tell him that he could stay the night. They’d end up watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other before falling asleep in and uncomfortable way that would leave them with neck cramps the next morning.

A sleepover with  ** _Tanaka_**  would be an exciting night. He and his partner would have preplanned it to make sure that they’d have everything they’d need, movies, lots of food, blankets and clothes. He and his partner would start the night of by making a blanket fort before bringing in a laptop and watching bad comedy movies as they ate. They’s try to pull an all nighter but when Tanaka eventually fell asleep his partner would give up as well.

 ** _Noya_**  and his partner would have had their sleepover planned for weeks and he’d be super excited for it. Their sleepover would be much like any sleepover that a group of middle school girls would have. They’d start of by cooking some cookies before watching movies and then they’d decide to prank call some people (Asahi and Yamamoto in particular). They’d pull and all nighter but unlike Tanaka they’d be successful, resulting in to very tired people the next day.

 _ **Hinata**_  and his partners sleepover would be quite the spontaneous one. One day they’d be over at his house and they idea would pop into his head. When his partner finally agreed to spending the night, the pair would blow up a ballon and play volleyball with it inside for a while, only stopping when his partner got tired. They’d then lay down together and happily talk before eventually falling into a deep sleep.

It would be  ** _Kageyama’s_**  partners idea to have a sleepover and the moment they suggested it he’d begin to blush. It might take a bit to convince him considering how stubborn he can. When his partner did finally convince him he’d be acting quite awkward. With some coaxing from his partner he’d eventually relax and the night would be filled with movies talking and cuddling before they finally decided to sleep.

 _ **Yamaguchi**_  would offer for his partner to stay the night when he found out they’d end up being home alone if they did go home. He’d be quite awkward when he did ask, with a blush on his freckled cheeks. When his partner agreed he’d ask them what they wanted to do which result in a constant back and forth conversation of  _‘I don’t know. What do you wanna do?’_  before the pair would decide on watching some cheesy romance movies. They’d up falling asleep on the couch cuddled up against each other, 

 _ **Tsukishima**_  would be quite casual when he asked if his partner wanted to spend the night. He’d act like it was no big deal and that it was more of a bother to him than anything but if you looked close enough you’d be able to see a light blush. He and his partner would have a fairly relaxing night. They’d listen to music and just spend the time talking about an endless list of things. They’d eventually move to the bed where they exchanged sweet kisses before falling asleep. 


	71. "could you hold this for me?" (suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so i was thinking of this scenario like. u know that video of this person who goes like “hey, could u hold this for me?” and the dude extends his hand to hold whatever it is but the person just puts their hand in his and interlaces their fingers??? yeah well i got to thinking so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Sugawara (Karasuno)

“Hey, could you hold this for me?” Hearing these words from their partner,  **Sugawara** would instantly hold out his hand with a smile, saying “Sure.” When his partner puts their hand over his without doing anything, he looks a bit puzzled, but when they interlace their fingers with his, his confused look turns into a goofy smile as his cheeks get colored with a light pink tone. He squeezes their hand, bringing it to his lips to place a light kiss on their knuckles. “I don’t mind holding this for as long as you want.” He tells his partner, making it their turn to blush.


	72. s/o have speech test, but is nervous (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there (〃^∇^)ﾉ finally the request are open. SO, what would Karasuno boys (especially Kageyama and tsukishima bcs they are bae) do if their s/o have a speech test and their s/o was so nervous like trembled the night before and couldn't sleep at all? Is it too long? D: I'm sorry ಥ_ಥ that's because I have 2 speech test with different languages this tuesday and need something to motivated me. Thankyou ಠ◡ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ bluehxrn  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_**  would get his partner to lie down in his arms as he did his best to help them relax. He’d run his hands through their hair and whisper encouraging words. If his partner still didn’t relax he’d go and get them some of their favourite food and lie down and cuddle with them some more.

 _ **Suga**_  would give encouraging words to his partner as he pulled them in for a tight hug. He’d reassure them and run his hands comfortingly down their back. He’d go and get them a warm drink of milk and do some last minute revising to help reassure them.

 _ **Asahi**_  would be just as nervous as his partner. He’d want them to do well so he’d make sure that everything would be perfect for them to get a good nights sleep. When he noticed his partner was having trouble sleeping he’d give them the most encouraging words that he could find.

 _ **Tanaka**_  would do his best to take his partners mind off of it. He’d do this by suggesting that they bake a cake. While cooking, if he noticed his partner looking like they were beginning to freak out he’d wipe some cake batter onto their cheek and send them a cheeky smile, resulting in a cake fight. He’d finish the night of eating cake and cuddling.

 _ **Noya**_  would pull them into a tight hug the moment he saw them worrying. He’d pull them close to him and do his best to encourage them. He’d lay down with them and tell them about how they couldn’t do worse than he would so everything would be ok. He’d do everything he could to help them relax and drift off to sleep.

 _ **Hinata**_  wouldn’t really know what to do at first. Seeing his partner freak out so much reminded him of the time he threw up on  _Tanaka_  so he might unconsciously keep his distance at first. Eventually he’d go over to them and talk about random things to get their mind off of the test as the pair eventually fell asleep on the couch.

 _ **Kageyama**_  would freak out at the sight of his nervous partner. He’d rush over and do his best to comfort them as he awkwardly stammered out cheesy words of encouragement. If that didn’t work, he’d pull his partner into his arms with a red blush on his cheeks.

 ** _Yamaguchi_**  would sit his partner down and talk to them about the test and ask them what they worried about. Once they told him he’d reassure them that they’d do fine and remind them of all the time they’d spent studying for it. He’d make them lay down and make sure they were comfortable. He wouldn’t sleep until he saw his partner sleeping. 

 _ **Tsukishima**_  would frown at the sight of his partner being so nervous. He’d go over to them and tell them that they needed to relax and sleep. He’d realise that that wouldn’t work so he’d offer to go over some last minute things quickly if it would help them relax. Once that was done, he’d pull them to his chest and cuddle with them.


	73. beach volleyball with crush (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa playing beach volleyball with a member of the seijoh's girls volleyball team on whom he has had a crush for a very long time? It's a two on two match against another school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

_**Oikawa**_  and his crush would be in the lead by a few points and his partner would be covering the front court while covered the back court. The other team would serve and  _Oikawa_  would barely manage to make it to the ball in time to pass it to his crush because he would’ve been to busy staring at their legs. His partner would toss the ball to him and he’d hit the ball, winning the point. Being the sort of person he is, he’d rush over to his crush and pull them into a hug before spinning them around in the air before setting them down a cheekily asking for a kiss to celebrate his hit which would probably result in a smack across the face.

 _Oikawa_  and his crush would end up winning the match so to celebrate he’d would take his crush out for ice cream where he’d finally get the courage to confess and place a gentle kiss on his crushes lips.


	74. NSFW headcanons (tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request some nsfw tsukki headcannons please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

  * Probably the kinkiest of the Karasuno.
  * He’s into bondage and some BDSM. He likes to dominate, but he’s more interested in someone who will fight him for the dominance and make it some powerplay.
  * He’s into humiliation. He likes to make his s/o flustered and make them beg, making it clear that he’s the one in control of the situation. He would definitely get off on making his s/o do degrading things for him.
  * He would probably be super into getting humiliated as well, but he would never ever admit that.
  * He’s into exhibitionism and voyeurism as well. He likes to do it in semi-public places and make his partner suffer trying to be quiet while he’s obviously doing his best so they’ll be as loud as possible.
  * He’s quite rough, biting, scratching, and sometimes even spaking his partner. Definitely expect to come out full of marks after sex with Tsukki.
  * He likes to take his s/o from behind, so he can pull their hair all he wants. His preferred positions are the ones where he can have the most control of the situation.
  * He’s definitely into teasing and orgasm denial. He’ll take his partner all the way to the edge and stop, leaving his partner begging for more, while he says he’s not nearly done with them yet.
  * He would definitely be into  _kinbaku_. Although he’s not particularly interested in the most complex designs, he would definitely enjoy how much control he would have over his partner when they’re completely tied up in intricate designs.
  * Even though he would never admit to being into getting humiliated, Tsukki would absolutely lose it if his partner tied him up and dominated him completely, turning him into a needy, begging mess.
  * He’s not particularly loud, he mostly just groans and pants, but he’s definitely a talker. He’s dirty talking all the way from foreplay until climax. He can get pretty nasty with it.




	75. react to ball and hoop gymnastics (kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Kageyama react to seeing someone do ball and hoop gymnastics (specifically ball gymnastics)? Would he be intrigued by it or would he not care about because it's not volleyball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

It would depend on who  ** _Kageyama_**  was watching to be honest. If he just happened to see some people doing gymnastics he could care less and may even find it slightly odd but if it were his partner, his crush, a friend or a family member he’d be quite intrigued. He’d find himself watching them intently as they moved around elegantly and he couldn’t help but appreciate it. It would be a change from fast paces volleyball and if he was watching the right person he’d definitely find it intriguing. 


	76. s/o flustering them (aobajousai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! What would their s/o have to do to get the seijou cuties flustered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Aobajousai

_**Oikawa**_  would be difficult to fluster, simply because he’s able to come up with something 10x cheesier and clingier than anything his s/o manages to dish out. What would get him flustered would be his partner commending his abilities and qualities, like how he’s so hard-working and how much they are proud of him.

 _ **Iwaizumi**_  is considerably easy to fluster. All his s/o needs to do is shower him with affection and compliments and that’s it. He’s gone. If his parner decided to place kisses on his face alternating with one compliment for every kiss, he would go completely red.

 _ **Matsukawa**_  isn’t one to be easily flustered by affection and compliments. He takes them all considerably well. It would take seeing his s/o wearing something revealing or seductive to get him flustered.

 ** _Hanamaki_**  is also one who doesn’t get flustered easily. However, if his s/o out of the blue bluntly stated how much they liked him, he would probably be caught off-guard and blush.

 _ **Yahaba**_  isn’t very flustered by PDA. He actually acts really naturally about it. When it comes to showing affection in private, however? He turns into a mess, because the setting is suddenly much more intimate.

 ** _Kyoutani_**  would definitely get flustered if his s/o was open about their feelings for him. If they unabashedly told him how much they liked him, and they never acted like his scary outward appearance bothered them, he would definitely be affected by it. 

 _ **Watari**_  doesn’t get flustered particularly easy. If his s/o was acting particularly cute towards him, though, he would get a bit flustered and happy that they were trying to get his attention like that.

 ** _Kindaichi_**  isn’t very hard to fluster. If his s/o showed him even the slightest bit of PDA, he would probably turn into a blushing, stuttering mess.

 _ **Kunimi**_  would get completely flustered if his s/o planted a surprise kiss on his lips. He would try to hide his embarrassment by burying his face on the crook of their neck.


	77. advice to their younger selves (karasuno, oikawa, iwaizumi, kenma, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of advice would karasuno, oikawa, iwaizumi, kenma, and kuroo give to their younger selves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno, Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Aobajousai), Kenma and Kuroo (Nekoma)

_I’M TOTALLY OK. NOT GETTING MAJOR FEELS OR ANYTHING.on a serious note though, i’m not sure how i went on this one so if it sucks i’m sorry - Emma_

_**Daichi -**  _One day you’re going to be a captain of a strong team. You won’t be the star, but you’ll be the support they need, so remember to not give up. No matter how annoying they may be, they’re important to you. When the annoying first year duo arrive, try not to get too angry at them.

 _ **Suga -**_  When your position as the setter is taken away by a first year, don’t get too down. He’s a genius and he’s important to the team. You’ll still get chances to play and you’ll be able to watch your friends grow, don’t worry, you’ll be growing with them.

 _ **Asahi -**_  Try not to let Nishinoya down. Remember that volleyball is the sport that you love and that one game shouldn’t stop you from doing what you love. Be more confident in your abilities and train hard. Also remember to duck or move out of the way when you see Daichi swinging his arms at you.

 _ **Tanaka -**_  Don’t sit next to Hinata on the bus. He gets nervous before games sometimes, so if you don’t want to be thrown up on, DON’T SIT NEXT TO HIM. Be nice to Ennoshita and try not to annoy Daichi too much. Sometimes the team may be feeling down and you’ll have to cheer them up, so when things start to get quiet, make some noise.

 _ **Nishinoya** -_ Don’t worry about Asahi, he won’t be gone forever. When you accidentally smash that vase in the hallway and the vice principal sees it, you’ll end up getting a suspension, so make sure to use that time training. Kiyoko’s probably going to make you cry a few times, but don’t worry about that, it’s usually tears of joy.

 _ **Hinata -**_  You know that big scary guy who was the setter in your first real match? Try not to hate him too much, because soon he’ll be important to you. Don’t give up, and make sure to try your hardest. Don’t sit next to anyone on the bus, either, just don’t.

 _ **Kageyama -**_  Try not to get too pissed off at dumbass Hinata. The two of you will begin to work well together soon. Try to be a little nicer to your teammates and respect them, because they’re all important to you. Also make sure to beat Oikawa whenever you get the chance. He’s  _really_  annoying. 

 _ **Yamaguchi**_  - Don’t doubt yourself and make sure to practice hard. Things will be ok in the end and you’ll be happy. No matter how Tsukki acts just remember that he does care. Remember that your team is full of amazing people who will always support you.

 _ **Tsukishima -**_  When you’re at that training camp listen to the advice those idiots give you, it will be helpful. Try to be a little nicer to Yamaguchi because he does truly care and remember that you can’t stay mad at Akiteru forever. He  _is_  your brother.

 ** _Kuroo_**  - One day you’re going to be the captain of a strong team. You’ll be surrounded by people that will mean a lot to you. When that new kid moves in make sure to befriend him. He might not seem to like sociazling at first but he’ll become really important to you one day. When that annoying tall kid joins the team try to stop him from causing to much trouble.

 ** _Kenma_**  - You may not enjoy it now but one day volleyball will mean a lot to you. You’ll enjoy playing it and you’ll be surrounded by people who are important to you. One day you’ll meet this boy with orange hair, make sure to talk to him. He’ll be a valuable friend in the future.

 _ **Oikawa**_  - Remember that genius first year from middle school, Tobio-chan? Well he becomes quite the bother. He’ll continue to improve and get better and he’ll more skilled than you but don’t let that get you down. You’ll be the captain of a strong team and you’ll achieve great things. Remember that Iwa-chan is important to you so try not to annoy him to much.

 _ **Iwaizumi**_  - Avoid anyone with the name Oikawa. I mean it. He’s really annoying. He’ll somehow find a way into your life though so when he does, remember that you’ll have to put up with him. He’ll become quite important to you. Unfortunately he won’t become any less annoying though. You’ll be apart of a strong team one day so continue to practice.


	78. getting a female manager (oikawa, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a scenario where Aobajousai and Nekoma get a female manager and how Oikawa and Kuroo react to that? So its kinda two scenarios but yeah... I hope you want to do it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

A grin would find it’s way onto  ** _Kuroo’s_**  lips as he observed the cute girl that was now standing next to their coaches. Seeing as he was the captain he’d decide that he’d need to go over and introduce himself. He’d wouldn’t admit it but he’d be almost as happy as  _Yamamoto_  about the fact that they now had a female manager. Over time, he and the manager would slowly grow closer and he would find himself enjoying their company even more than he expected. The two would spend so much time together that it would result in teasing comments from the team. 

 ** _Oikawa_**  would be quite nervous about it although he would  _never_  admit it. He’d be silently worried that it would be one of his fan girls. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if they were constantly fussing over him and ruining volleyball for him. Upon meeting the newest addition to the Aobajousai team he’d be pleasantly surprised by the calm and almost professional demeanour they gave off. He’d be just as surprised over the fact that they didn’t fawn over him at all. He’d somehow find himself spending more and more time with them and forming quite a nice friendship.  


	79. NSFW headcanons (iwaizumi, kuroo, akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all just wanted to thank you for taking the time and making the effort to run this blog because it's amazing and I enjoy it so much! sooo how about some NSFW Akaashi, Iwaizumi and Kuroo hcs? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi (Aobajousai), Kuroo (Nekoma) and Akaashi (Fukurodani)

**Akaashi**

  * He’s really good with his hands. Really, really good.
  * He’s veblunt while communicating what he wants. He simply states what he wants, “I want to do this” or “I want to try that”, very straightforward.
  * Contrary to what most people would think, he’s actually very loud during sex. Although he doesn’t talk too much throughout the ordeal, he’s definitely a moaner. A throw-your-head-back, eyes-closed, biting-you-lips-to-muffle-the-sounds moaner.
  * He’s super into oral, both giving and receiving. Whenever things get heated between him and his s/o, oral sex is a given.
  * Because he’s very loud, he’s not particularly fond of the idea of having sex in a semi-public place. Although he admits the idea the idea excites him, he probably wouldn’t be able to hold back his moans, risking them into getting caught.



**Iwaizumi**

  * He is really into the idea of getting it on with his partner while they’re still wearing clothes. The sense of desperation in only getting rid of the essentials turns him on.
  * He’s very, very romantic. He likes to light up some scented candles, maybe play some nice music. He goes the extra mile to make sure his partner knows he cares about them, and wants to make every experience between them memorable and pleasuring.
  * Although he may sometimes be a bit rough, it’s not really his intention to do so. If his partner did ask him to go rough though, he would go all out, losing himself a bit as he tries to grant their request to the best of his abilities.
  * He’s not particularly kinky, being even a little shy about it. If his partner wants to try something kinkier, he might be a bit timid about it, but if it is something he is comfortable with doing he would agree to it. He would be a bit curious about it as well, and might even end up surprised at how much he could end up liking it.
  * As things progress, Iwaizumi’s sentences would get more and more cut up, as his ideas get more and more clouded by desire and pleasure. Near the end, just before climax, the most he is able to get out are breathy pants of his partner’s name.



**Kuroo**

  * Really into dry humping.
  * Loves teasing his s/o with orgasm denial. He likes to bring them close to the edge again and again without giving them release, until they’re a complete begging mess just moaning incoherent broken sentences consisting of his name,  _“please,”_ and  _“fuck me.”_
  * Things with Kuroo start off really slow. Lazy kisses, slow exploring, ghosting touches. As things start getting more heated, so does the pressure he applies. Usually, some really slow grinding starts happening at this point. From then on, things escalate quite quickly, getting way rougher. Sex with Kuroo is rough, passionate, and  _deliriously_  slow.
  * He is super into exhibitionism and voyeurism. He really likes having sex with his partner in situations where they have to be quiet, so he can watch them struggle to keep down their muffled moans.
  * He has this fantasy of going out with his s/o, to a party with their friends or maybe a restaurant, and having them wear a small vibrator, which is controlled by a remote control that would stay with him. He would love to mess around with them, maybe turning up the intensity while they’re in the middle of a phrase. He would not only do this, but also tease them with dirty talk, as well as teasing them about people finding out what they’re both up to. They would either have to go home early, because his s/o couldn’t take it anymore, or find somewhere sufficiently hidden, so he could help them get some release.




	80. kind of drunks they'll be (iwaizumi, oikawa, kuroo, bokuto, akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of drunks would Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi be? let's assume that they're at a legal age. This blog is too good. bless you x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi, Oikawa (Aobajousai), Kuroo (Nekoma), Bokuto and Akaashi (Fukurodani)

_**Kuroo**_  -  _The happy drunk_. When he gets drunk his personality wouldn’t change all that much although he’d become more hyperactive and would have a hard time keeping his mouth shut. If you ever needed to find out a secret then all you have to do is get him drunk.

 _ **Oikawa**_  -  _The sad drunk._  When he gets drunk his usual cheerful and flirty personality disappears and is replaced with a sad moping mess. He’s the type to latch onto a person (usually  _Iwaizumi_ ) and ball his eyes out. He’d get sad over the smallest things and would be quite difficult to deal with.

 _ **Iwaizumi**_  -  _The affectionate drunk_. While sober he doesn’t enjoy any physical contact, but when he gets drunk it’s the exact opposite. He’ll become quite clingy, clutching onto people, pulling them in for hugs and maybe even giving out a few surprise kisses. If drunk  _Oikawa_  were to latch onto him he’d just latch right back onto  _Oikawa_.

 _ **Bokuto**_  -  _The philosophical drunk_. When drunk, you’ll find  _Bokuto_  sitting in the corner with a strained look on his face as he questions the meaning of existence. When people approach him he’ll begin to ask them questions like,  _‘Bro, where did humans come from?_ ’ and  _‘Why do we have feelings?’_  The questions would last for a while before he eventually fell asleep.

 ** _Akaashi_**  -  _The flirty drunk_. When he gets drunk he turns into a completely different person. He’ll go around using cheesy pick up lines on people and dancing with heaps of different people. By the end of the night he’d have acquired multiple numbers and maybe even a few lipstick smudges on his cheeks.


	81. cuddly kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i get a cuddly/affectionate kageyama? like maybe he hasn't seen or gotten to spend much time with his s/o and he tries to get them to cuddle? i think it would be really cute! //w//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

“Come here.” Came a voice from behind you, causing you to look up from your homework.

“I’m doing homework.” Was your reply to your boyfriend Kageyama.

Although the two of you hadn’t seen each other in a while due to his busy volleyball schedule you still needed to get your homework done. He’d have to deal with sitting in silence for a bit longer.

Turning back to your homework you began to read over the numerous pages on Japanese History, well that was what you had planned to do but two arms wrapping around you had but an end to that. 

Sighing slightly you turned around to face Kageyama in order to scold him only to be met with an adorable frown that could almost be considered a pout. Letting out another sigh, you got up from you seat and let your boyfriend drag you to the bed.

As he pulled you onto his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist, Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of you in his arms.

He had missed this.

_He had missed you._

 


	82. jealousy (suga, oikawa, lev, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Oikawa,Lev,Sugawara and Bokuto?? :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Sugawara (Karasuno), Oikawa (Aobajousa), Lev (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

_**Suga**_  watched from a distance at the sight of his partner being so obviously flirted with. Frowning at the scene, he would begin to consider whether or not to go over or not before finally deciding that he couldn’t stand to watch it anymore. He’d walk over to his partner and hug them from behind, resting his head on their shoulder and he might even send discreet glares to the other person. If this didn’t cause them to leave,  _Suga_  would find himself making up a lam excuse to get his partner away from them.

Upon seeing his partner talking to a male that he was not familiar with,  ** _Oikawa_**  couldn’t help but frown. The feeling of jealousy hit him hard and he hated it. With a cheery smile on his face he’d bound over to his partner and cheerfully greet them, completely ignoring the others presence. Making up some excuse, he would drag his partner away, ignoring their protests. When they finally away from everyone,  _Oikawa_  would let his frown return before he pulled his partner into a tight hug, making them promise not to leave him.  

**_Lev_**  would stand at a distance and glare at the newcomer who his partner had recently been partnered with for a project. Not only was this newcomer flirting with his partner, they were also taking up his alone time with them. That was why  _Lev_  was now situated between the pair in the library as they tried to get their project done, through the lanky wall that was his body. He’d do his best to block their view of each other but wouldn’t bother them, wanting the project to be done as soon as possible so that he could once again have his partner to himself.

Much like a child,  _ **Bokuto**_  would complain endlessly to Akashi as he watched his partner talking with one of the first years that had entered the team. Although it was a childish thing to get jealous of he just couldn’t help it, especially after his partner had missed one of his spikes. After that,  _Bokuto_  couldn’t deal with it anymore. Rushing up to his partner, he’s pick them up before carrying them out of the gym. Setting them down on the floor, he would frown as they scolded him before eventually placing a kiss on their lips and childisshly complaining about how they weren’t paying attention to him.

 


	83. confessing to someone willing to knock him off (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa confessing to someone who's willing to knock him off his high horse and teach him some humility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

“No.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at- Wait what?”

You let out a sigh at the cocky volleyball captain standing in front of you. He had just confessed his feelings to you (in a rather sappy way) and had then proceeded to ask you on a date, assuming that you would automatically say yes. 

Well he had assumed wrong.

It wasn’t that you hated Oikawa, quite the opposite actually. You had found yourself growing feelings for the captain of the volleyball team and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you happy that those feelings were returned. The one thing that you hadn’t grown to like about him was his cocky attitude. You couldn’t stand the way he acted sometimes.

So you had decided to try and knock his ego down a bit.

“I said no.” Came your short reply.

“What?” Came Oikawa’s cry of shock. “But…”

“I might say yes if you agree to something though.” You piped in as a grin came onto your face. “Stop acting so cocky. It’s ann-”

“Yes! I’ll do it!” Oikawa cried out, not giving you the chance to finish. 

“Well eight on Tuesday sounds good.” You said with a smile. “I’ll see you then Oikawa.”

His only response was a smile. Not a smirk or a cheeky grin but a smile full of joy. A genuine smile.  

 


	84. captains introducing their s/o to team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have the captains introducing their s/o to their teams for the first time please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** The Captains

_**Daichi**_  would be calm and wouldn’t really make a big deal out of it. The other third years would have previously met his partner so they would exchange quick greetings. The others who were meeting his partner for the fist time would all be calm and polite, except for  _Tanaka_  and  _Noya_  who would hide behind  _Asahi_  or  _Ennoshita_. All in all the meeting would go well without to many mishaps.

 ** _Kuroo_**  wouldn’t make a big deal about it at all. His partner would’ve come to the gym to ask him about something and he would’ve ended up giving them a kiss, leaving most of the team staring in shock. A lazy grin would appear on his face as  _Kuroo_  decided to casually introduce his partner to the team before his partner quickly ran back to whatever it was they were doing.

 _Aobajousai_  wouldn’t be surprised when  ** _Oikawa_**  walked into the gym, holding someones hand. They would have heard all about them from his fan club. With his usual grin,  _Oikawa_  would call over his team and introduce his partner to them in a rather cheesy and dramatic way. In the end  _Iwaizumi_  would end up throwing a ball at him to stop him from rambling on about how cute his partner was.

 _ **Bokuto**_  would be so excited when his partner said they’d be stopping by the gym. He would be even more energetic at practice leaving his team mates confused, well until the door was opened and  _Bokuto_  ran off the court to pull the person into a hug. He’d be to excited to actually introduce his partner so his partner would be the one who did all of the talking. 


	85. what would make them blush beet red (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be the thing that would make the karasuno boys blush beet red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

When his partner calls him captain  ** _Daichi_**  can’t help but blush. Whether it’s in a teasing tone or a seductive tone, the poor boy won’t be able to control the colour of his face.

When  ** _Suga’s_**  partner calls him all sorts of cheesy pet and nicknames names he blushes from the embarrassment. When his partner calls him Cinnamon Bun he blushes the brightest.

Literally anything involving his partner causes him to blush. Whether it’s kissing, hugging or even simply talking to them,  ** _Asahi’s_**  face will be bright red.

When  **Tanaka’s**  partner kisses his neck he blushes the brightest red, from both embarrassment and excitement. It’s one of the only things that will shut the boy up.

When his partner calls him ’ _senpai_ ,’  ** _Noya’s_**  face will hardly be recognisable. It makes him blush the brightest red and may even cause him to stutter. He’d end up pulling them in for a hug to hide his now red face.

When  ** _Hinata’s_**  partner compliments his volleyball skills or how hard he’s been practicing his face will go an intense colour of red. He’d do his best to respond but would just end up making awkward hand gestures. 

When  _ **Kageyama’s**_  partner brings up how much he’s changed and how he’s playing so well he’ll become even more awkward than usual. With a bright red face he’ll barely manage to stutter out a reply. 

Lot’s of things make  _ **Yamaguchi**_  blush but the main one would be when his partner traces his freckles. The feeling of their fingers dancing across his skin is all to much for the poor boy.

When  ** _Tsukki’s_**  partner makes comments on his liking for dinosaurs he’ll blush from embarrassment. He’ll spit out some insult to try and make it seem like he doesn’t care but the blush on his face is a dead giveaway.  


	86. surprise kiss (kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama getting a surprise kiss from his crush during a study session, only for them to back away saying "I'm sorry, you just have really pretty lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

_**Kageyama**_  blinked in surprise at the sudden pressure on his lips. Once it had started i was already over and his crush pulled back before he even had the chance to react. Staring down in shock at their blushing face he could feel his own face heating up. Trying to speak and ask what they had just done, Kageyama began to stutter out incoherent words and fidget in his spot only to be stopped when his crush spoke.

“I’m sorry, you just have really pretty lips.”

At those words, his face heated up even more as he managed to stutter out an insult of ‘idiot’ before looking away. Hearing his crush chuckle slightly would cause him to turn around and he once again felt the same pressure, the kiss lasted longer this time and Kageyama had time to react as he hesitantly returned the kiss.

“Your lips are soft too…”

Hearing those words from his crush made him blush even brighter


	87. realizing they're in love with childhood friend (oikawa, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kuroo realize they're in love with their childhood female friend (they're still at the same school) and feel they can no longer stay friends with them. Both girls are still single. What do boys do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

When  ** _Kuroo_**  realised that he was in love with his friends he had no idea what to do. He had grown up with them and spent his whole life with them. He couldn’t help but worry about what would happen if he told them and found out that they didn’t feel the same way. He’d end up going to various team mates of his and asking for advice but this would just make things more confusing and difficult. Eventually he’d get sick of all the time waisting and would decide that it would be best to tell them. They were single and they’d known each other for  _years_. Even if they didn’t feel the same way he’d be fine with that. Walking over to his crush with a brave face.  _Kuroo_  would tell them how he felt without any small talk or time waisting. 

 _ **Oikawa**_  would be quite shocked with himself when he realised that his feelings towards his childhood friend were more than friendly feelings. It would take him a while to fully accept it and he may even find himself avoiding said friend for some time. Eventually, after a punch or two from  _Iwaizumi_ ,  _Oikawa_  would realise that he was being stupid. He’d return to his usual self and begin to test the waters of how he could act around them. He’d hold them tighter and longer when they hugged, He’d sit closer to them and he’d just flirt with them,  _a lot_. Based on the reaction that he received,  _Oikawa_  would finally build up the courage and confess to them.


	88. crush trying to confess (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo reacting to his crush trying to confess, almost put to tears as they offering their second button to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

**_Kuroo_**  would stare in shock at the sight of crush as they held out their second button to him. That in its self would be shocking enough but the wetness in their eyes was what was really making hime freak out. Not being quite sure how to react, a blush would find it’s way onto  _Kuroo’s_  face as he shyly accepted the button. In an attempt to not only calm down his crush but also hide his blush, he’d pull them in for a tight hug and thank them. He would take this as an opportunity to finally tell them about how he felt and ask them out.


	89. shinigami!tsukki escorting reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinigami!tsukki escorting reader to the gates of heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

_’m sorry if this isn’t cute and fully like you expected. i couldn’t help myself. also for anyone who doesn’t like mentions of death, any post with it mentioned will be tagged with **tw death**  so you can blacklist it! ヾ( ~▽~)ﾂ ♪ - Emma_

 

“Well that was a stupid death.” The, well you weren’t sure  _what_  he was, said from beside you.

“Shut up.” You replied with a frown and a slight glare at the boy. 

One thing you had never expected when you died was having a snarky, rude and quite frankly annoying escort. While you probably should have been sad about the fact that you had just died, you simply couldn’t. 

The irritation truly did outweigh the sadness.

“It’s true.” Came the snarky response from the tall blonde next to you. 

“Why do you have glasses?” You asked rather suddenly, even managing to surprise yourself at the quick change of topics.

“Because I need to see.” The boy drawled out as he looked at you like you were stupid.

You did feel rather stupid when he looked at you like that but you refused to let him know that so you once again spoke.

“Are you telling me that some weird mystical creature needs  _glasses_  to see? Why don’t you have like super amazing eyesight?”

“We’re here.” Was the only response you received which caused you to frown.

Without so much as a good bye, the mysterious, glasses wearing boy from beside you seemingly disappeared leaving you alone in a place that you truly hadn’t expected to arrive at so early in your short life. Shaking your head you continued ahead with thoughts of the snarky, rude, annoying rather good looking boy who had lead you here.

_You truly didn’t understand why he needed glasses._


	90. flirting with cute florist (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo flirting with a rather cute florist on his day off from school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ satan-dere  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

He hadn’t been expecting to stop into a flower shop that day. He had the day off of school an had found himself wandering around town, never really going into any shops, when suddenly something caught his eye. 

Perhaps someone was a better word.

He had seen them cleaning up the front of the shop from his place on the other side of the road and his body seemed to find a mind of it’s own, leading him across the street and into the direction of the shop and the rather cute florist who worked there.

Walking into the shop, he was greeted by a welcoming smile from over a bouquet of flowers as you continued to clean up. Setting down said boutique, you walked over to the boy who had just entered the shop, assuming he was buying flowers for his partner.

“Hello!” You greeted warmly with a smile. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes you can actually.” The bed headed boy replied with a sly smile before continuing when you gave a slight nod. “I need a flower for this beautiful person but I simply don’t now what type. May I ask you your favourite type?”

“Of course.” You said as you sent him a smile and lead him into the shop before stopping in front of a flower that you just couldn’t help but love.

It was a simple white rose.

“Thank you.” The boy said with a small smile as his gaze flickered over the flowers. “I’ll buy one of them then.”

Nodding you plucked one in between your fingers and headed back to cash register, with the boy following behind you. Once you had done everything you needed to, you handed the boy the flower with a smile. That smile slowly turned confused as he offered the flowers back to you with a sly grin.

“How about we go on a date sometime?”


	91. third year!kenma giving crush his second button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year! Kenma giving his crush his second button and confessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kenma (Nekoma)

You stared at the boy in front of you, shock enveloping your features. 

Surely you were dreaming! There was no way that they boy in front of you, the one who you had been crushing on for quite some time now, was standing in front of you as he awkwardly offered his second button. To  _you_.

You blinked once.

Then twice.

And then finally you blinked a third time.

“I don’t know if you feel the same way…” He mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and looked away slightly. “But I really do like you so maybe we could go on a… date?”

Looking up Kenma as he stared at you with a hopeful look in his eyes, you couldn’t help but grin and pounce at him. He was obviously in shock when he felt your body cling onto him but he somehow managed to keep the two of you upright.

“I’d love to.” You said as you pulled back slightly.

You had never been happier.


	92. fluff scenarious, calming s/o down (tsukki, oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this blog so so much it makes me so happy! Keep up the great work! Can I request a little Oikawa and Tsukishima fluff scenarios? Like maybe their s/o is feeling stressed or anxious and they are helping them calm down? Thank you in advance ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno) and Oikawa (Aobajousai)

**_Tsukishima_**  would let out as sigh as he stared at his partner who had decided to bury themselves under a pile of blankets. They had been stressing out over homework when he left the room to get and drink and when he returned, this was the sight he was greeted with. Lightly nudging the pile of blankets with his foot he frowned down at them when he got no response. Letting out a sigh, he lowered himself onto the ground and under the blankets before wrapping his arms around his partner.

_They could finish off the homework later._

_**Oikawa**_  chuckled slightly at the sight of his  _very_  stressed out partner as they dud their best to calm themselves down. They had to present in front of the class tomorrow and he knew they’d freak out, so he’d taken it upon himself to go over to their house and calm them down. The chuckle seemed to alert his partner of his presence which caused him to grin. Walking over, he pulled them into a hug as he murmured sweet things into their ear. The rest of the night was spent with laughter, smiles and cuddles.

 


	93. twin babies (kuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

Headcanon that in Kuroo and his s/o’s first pregnancy they end up having a pair of twins and Kuroo would walk around with the babies in two baby carriers, one in the front and the other in the back. He would go around running errands and people would come up to him to coo over his child and how cute they were and he would go,

“Wanna know what’s cuter than one baby?” [turns around] “BAM! Two babies!”

He would be really proud about the whole thing.


	94. walking in s/o's room (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno walking in their s/o's room, only to find them sleeping very comfortably, their skin showing? Love your blog, keep up the good work ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ naly-chan  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_**  would smile slightly at the sight of his sleeping partner before gently and silently laying down next to them. He’d begin to run his fingers through their hair before he to, drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Suga_**  would lay down next to them and do his best not to wake them up before lifting their head to rest on his chest as he held them close. If this woke them up he’d quietly apologise and whisper sweet words to them until they were back asleep.

At first  ** _Asahi_**  would have to leave the room because he was blushing so much. Eventually he’d go back in and hesitantly lay down on the bed, leaving a large distance between them. He’d be quite shocked when he woke up with them resting on his chest.

 ** _Tanaka_**  would grin at the sight and  _try_  to make his way quietly to the bed. He lay down on top of them and nuzzle his face into their neck as he slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his partners arms.

 ** _Noya_**  would make a noise of shock at the sight of his partner. Once he was over the initial shock of how cute they looked, he would lay down with them and hold their hand in his before eventually falling asleep. 

 _ **Hinata**_  would grin at the sight and practically tackle his sleeping partner, waking them up in the progress. He’d hold them close and whine about wanting to cuddle before his partner once again fell asleep, this time in his arms.

 ** _Kageyama_**  would blush at the sight. He’d stand awkwardly in the doorway for a few minutes before finally deciding to go and sit on the edge of their bed and come up with some new signals for volleyball. Eventually he’d feel a tug on his sleeve and before he knew it, he to was asleep, tangled under the sheets with his partner.

 ** _Yamaguchi_**  would smile a gentle smile at them before sitting on the edge of their bed. Giving himself a mental pep talk, he’d finally lay down beside them and hold their hand in his as he fell asleep.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  would shake his head at the sight and leave the room before coming back with a blanket in his arms. Draping it over their body, he’d lay down next to them and pull their body so that it rested on his.


	95. snk crossover, positions (karasuno, oikawa, iwaizumi, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a great idea. Have you watched snk? Could you do a crossover with Karasuno guys+Oikawa+Iwa+Kuroo? Ya know, like who would they be in snk world- a villain? A soldier? Or maybe a titan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Karasuno, Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Aobajousai) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

_tsukki is already a titan what are u talking about - Lil_

I don’t think any of the boys would be a villain or a titan shifter. I think they would either remain normal citizens and stay with their family, or they would be soldiers. Since “normal citizen” is a kinda boring answer, I’ll separate them into the three military divisions.

 **Daichi:**  Commander in the Survey Corps.

 **Sugawara:**  He would be in the Garrison.

 **Asahi:**  He would be in the Garrison as well.

 **Tanaka:**  Survey Corps.

 **Noya:**  Survey Corps as well. He and Tanaka would have a lot of titan kills together.

 **Hinata:**  Survey Corps.

 **Kageyama:**  Military Police.

 **Yamaguchi:**  Garrison.

 **Tsukishima:**  Military Police.

 **Oikawa:**  Military Police.

 **Iwaizumi:**  Garrison.

 **Kuroo:**  Military Police.


	96. finding their s/o dancing alone (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno boys when they find their s/o dancing like a maniac alone in their room >\\\\\<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_**Daichi**_  would stand at the door and chuckle at the sight of his partner dancing around their room. He’d stay their laughing silently before getting noticed then he may even join in.

 _ **Suga**_  would grin at the sight at wrap his arms around them from behind, pulling them to his chest as he buried his head in their shoulder and told them how cute they looked.

 _ **Asahi**_  would make a noise from the shock of his partner dancing around before apologising multiple times. His partner would have to pull him in for a quick kiss to shut him up.

 _ **Tanaka**_  would blush slightly but that wouldn’t stop him from running over to them and wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them into the air.

 **Noya**  would rush into the room and probably turn it into a cute competition. He’d come up with lame stage names for both him and his partner.

 ** _Hinata_**  would get excited and bounce over to them as he kept telling them about how cool they looked. He’d join in but would end up spending most of the time talking about how cool his partner was.

 _ **Kageyama**_  would stand in the doorway with a blush on his face as he stammered out some unknown words. His partner would end up dragging him over to them so he could awkwardly try to dance.

 ** _Yamaguchi_**  would smile at the sight and shyly make his way over to them so that he could pick up their hand and wrap his arms around them.

 ** _Tsukishima_**  would smirk from his spot in the doorway and pull out his phone to record the, only stopping when they noticed him. Then he’d laugh at them and spend hours teasing them.


	97. s/o asking them to play horror game (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would karasuno boys react to their s/o asking them to play a horror game with them? What game would they want to play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

_sorry if this is a bit vague! horror games arent really my thing so i dont know many and some of them might not be horror because i’m just searching up games on google (づ￣ ³￣)づ - Emma_

**_Daichi_** ,  _ **Suga**_  and  _ **Yamaguchi**_  would all be fairly willing to play  _Five Nights at Freddy’s_. They’d smile and nod before taking a seat next to them and preparing themselves for the game. They may be a bit skeptical at first but would end up enjoying it. 

 _ **Asahi**_  would be terrified. It would take a lot to get him to agree and when he finally did, he’d still sit as far away from the screen as he could. He’d constantly jump and may even let out a scream or two. He vowed to never play  _Outlast_  again.

 _ **Tanaka**_ ,  _ **Noya**_  and  _ **Hinata**_  would be really excited to play  _Slender_  with their partner. The moment they suggested it, they would love the idea. They’d all get really into it and would get a good laugh out of all creepy effects.

 _ **Kageyama**_  and  ** _Tsukishima_**  would take a lot of convincing to play  _Silent Hill_  but when they finally did agree they’d get pretty into it. They’d end up hogging the game and spending hours trying to beat the level. 


	98. relationship with older but shorter s/o (hinata, noya, yamaguchi, kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love your blog!! uwu I hope this is alright: may I ask for headcanons for Hinata, Noya, Yamaguchi and Kenma in a love relationship with an older but shorter s/o (between 1,53 and 1,55 cm aprox) where their s/o is the one who confessed their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Hinata, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi (Karasuno) and Kenma (Nekoma)

_**Noya** _

  * He would love the fact that they were shorter than him. He would constantly remind them of it and he would feel so proud.
  * Depending on the age gap, Noya may often go to them for advice or help
  * The age gap wouldn’t affect him at all but he might sometimes make jokes about it just to annoy his partner



_**Hinata** _

  * He constantly talks about how cool they are and is always complimenting them
  * He’d love to hug them from behind and rest his head on their shoulder because they were the perfect height
  * He’d occasionally like to be babied by them and would enjoy cuddling up to them



_**Yamaguchi** _

  * At first he may be a bit unsure because of the age gap (that may or may not be because of Tsukki’s teasing)
  * He enjoys hugging them tightly against his chest and running his fingers through their hair
  * He’d sometimes worry that they would think of him as childish so he’d try to act tougher and more confident around them



_**Kenma** _

  * He would be a bit shy about the age gap at first but it wouldn’t stop him from spending time with his partner
  * He’d get pretty self conscious around them at times because he thought that they might prefer someone their own age
  * He’d need lots of hugs, kisses and reassurance before he was fully comfortable around his partner




	99. maid cafe, s/o in maid costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid cafe with bokuto, oikawa, Iwa, kuroo, kenma, and sugawara's s/o in a maid costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ lil  
> • **characters:** Suga (Karasuno), Iwaizumi (Aobajousai), Kenma, Kuroo (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

**Bokuto:**  His mouth would hang open and his face would go red, and he would have the most enchanted look in his eyes. You could practically see the sparkles tinkling around him as he looked at his s/o. He wouldn’t be able to contain himself, and would run up to them to give them a crushing hug and shower them in kisses and compliments!  _(Give me a Bokuto for myself - Lil)_

 **Oikawa:**  His eyes would shine as he went up to them with his phone in hand, all ready to take tons of pictures and selfies with them in their maid costume. He would compliment them a lot and fawn over them and how amazing they looked.

 **Iwaizumi:**  He would blush when he saw them. He would feel a bit bashful about it, but would end up going to them and compliment them, telling them they looked very nice in the costume.

 **Kuroo:**  He would grin and go up to them, wrapping his arm around their waist and pulling them close to him, before telling them they looked really, really nice. He would probably tell them that they should wear the maid costume more often when they’re in private, using a very suggestive tone when saying it. His s/o might or might not attempt to hit him.

 **Kenma:**  He would go completely red at the sight of his s/o wearing a maid costume. He would fidget for a while, before getting it out that he thought they looked very nice wearing it. (He wouldn’t mind seeing them wearing it more often, but it would probably take him a while to admit that.)

 **Suga:**  He would go up to them and sincerely compliment them on how they looked wearing a maid costume. If his s/o was embarrassed about it, he would laugh it off and tell them they shouldn’t be, since they always looked amazing no matter what they wore. Cue giving them a quick kiss, just because.


	100. NSFW-ish, reacting to s/o with high sex drive (akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Akaashi react to a S/O with a high sex drive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Akaashi (Fukurodani)

At first, it would be quite a shock to  _ **Akaashi**_  and he honestly wouldn’t be quite sure what to think of it. When his partner began kissing him heatedly and obviously wanting to take it to the next level only a day after their last ‘adventure’,  _Akaashi_  would have to pull back and tell them that maybe today wouldn’t be the best. Seeing his partner so into it though only to have him pull away would make him feel a little guilty so if he was in the right mood he’d find his ways to pleasure his partner without to much needing to be done on his side.

All in all,  _Akaashi_  would just do his best to keep his partner happy but if he wasn’t feeling it then he’s definitely let them know.


	101. fluff scenario (kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something cute with Tobio~chan. THANK YOU !!!! ♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

Staring at the red faced boy in front of you, you couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. As you watched him he just continued to get more and more flustered and his face just got redder and redder. He looked like a complete mess and it was all your fault.

If you had known this is what would happen you would’ve done it sooner.

It was an odd yet strangely adorable sight to see the scary and intimidating  _ **Kageyama**_ blushing and stuttering and you knew it was something you wanted to see more of. 

All you had done to get him so flustered was give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Nothing more, nothing less. To  ** _Kageyama_**  though, you might have well have stripped down to nothing. How something so simple got him to flustered you just couldn’t understand.

That was when you realised a kiss on the lips would make his reaction ten times more adorable. Leaning in to the boys beet red face you quickly pressed your lips to his before pulling away. 

Just like you had expected, his reaction was pure gold.

“W-w-wh-what was t-that?” He finally manage to yell out as he blushed even brighter.

“A kiss.” Was your simple reply. “Would you like another one?”

“W-w-w-what?!” He exclaimed as his face got even redder (how that was possible you had no idea).

“Here!” You said smiling sweetly. “I’ll give you another.”

And so you leaned in, once again closing the distance between you and the blushing  _ **Kageyama**_.

_You were going to have to have so much fun messing with him._

 


	102. red string au, meeting soulmate (noya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedString!AU with nishinoya -- finally meeting his soul mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ satan-dere  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Nishinoya (Karasuno)

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LIVE FOR? SOULMATES AU. - Aera_

Sometimes,  ** _Nishinoya_**  daydreamed of meeting his soul mate. Would she be as beautiful as Kiyoko-san? Would she be the girl who’d make him lunch boxes and wish him good luck whether in practice or official matches? Would she be as cheerful and short as he is? (He hopes that his soul mate isn’t taller than him but if she is, he wouldn’t mind. Much.) Or would she be a ‘he’?  _Nishinoya_  is okay with it, because they’re his soul mate of course!

Then he snaps back to reality, the scenarios of meeting his soul mate his brain conjures is shoved at the back of his mind, focusing on practicing and improving for his team.

One day, the red string wrapped around his pinky, starts tugging him somewhere. It excites him, that means his soul mate is near and he’s going to finally meet them, face to face!

His red string guides him to a bench, a lone person sitting there with a book on their lap, utterly focused on their own red string reacting with an uncertain look and a hint of nervous fear.

You look up, your soul mate in front of you. You both stare, you don’t know how to react but he does. He grins, bright, so bright it blinds you for a moment. His grin is warm, you can taste his enthusiasm and it eases your worries of your soul mate reacting negative towards your presence.

“Yo! I finally got to meet you!” He greets you, he cannot help but grin wider because it’s his soul mate! His soul mate is here! The one he’s waiting for all this years, ever since his red string appeared at the tender age of 5.

You smile at him, a touch of shyness, cheeks lighting up—  _oh_.

 _Nishinoya_ ’s heart beats with a  _thump_ ,  _thump_.

You’re really,  _really_  cute.

He’s in love.


	103. NSFW dirty talking to boyfriend (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute theme! Hello there I'm here asking for some Oikawa dirty talking his boyfriend while taking him from behind, some hair pulling and sloppy neck kisses? if you may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

_**Oikawa**_  really liked your moans, they were music to his ears, that and the fact that he was cause of it. His fingers weaves into his partner’s hair, in the haze of pleasure building up and up, he pulls his hair back, enjoying his gasp as he places kisses on to his neck and bites and sucks and oh-  _it’s too much_ ,  **Oikawa** ’s boyfriend says, breathlessly and moaning.

The setter laughs in response, mouth brushing against his ear and purrs, sensually, sultry, “Ara, you’re sucking me in so deep, how dirty~.” The response is beautiful; a whimper and a shudder, the body beneath him writhes.

He groans, their lower hips are connected, the movement made by his lover creates more friction and it still keeps building up.

He whispers more, “Your beautiful, but you know? You’re gorgeous when you  _scream my name_.” His partner cries out, clutching the sheets like a lifeline.  **Oikawa**  continues to whisper more, purrs out words, rocking their hips in sync, it makes his boyfriend melt into a moaning mess, begging for more and cries of  _Tooru, fuck me harder, please!_

**Tooru**  complies with a snicker, feeling quite smug at that he is the only one who can do this to him and no doubt his partner would smack him because he can sense his smugness but can’t do anything, not while like this.

Their lovemaking continues and ends with groans of coming undone, at the same time.

 


	104. react to seeing a cute cat (nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of nekoma and how they react to seeing a cute cat across the road when they go to school pls ;w;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Nekoma

_**Kuroo**_  would freeze in his spot before quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching before dashing over to the cat. He’d instantly pick it up, not even caring if it scratched him, and hold it to his chest as he cooed quietly about how cute it was.

 _ **Kenma**_ ,  ** _Kai_**  and  **Fukunaga** wouldn’t freak out to much, on the outside at least. They’d keep a somewhat calm demeanour as they crossed the road and only when they were crouched down in front of the cat and stroking it’s head would they let a small smile come onto their faces.  

 ** _Yaku_**  and  **Shibayama** would instantly become worried for the cat. They’d cross the road quickly and go over to it and make sure it was ok. Once they realised it was fine, they’d smile and calmly pet it for some time.

 ** _Yamamoto_** ,  **Inuoka** and  **Lev** would dash across the road, maybe nearly even getting hit by a car, the moment they saw the fluffy creature. They’d grin at the cat and pick it up as they ran their hands over it’s soft body. They may even attempt to stuff it in their jacket and take it home.


	105. scenario with aone, the teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaah just anything Aone centred please~ fluff nsfw anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ ironcheerfulness  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Aone (Datekou) ft. KHR

“Aone! Aone! Look, look!” You call excitedly, skipping towards the gentle giant with eyes sparkling.  _ **Aone**_  blinks down on you, unasked question in his eyes. You have something in your hands, a wrapped cloth.

“You see,” You start saying, “my cousin from Italy visited me yesterday, I asked her to help me with cooking this morning,” while speaking, your hand unwrapped the cloth, revealing rice balls, “I told her that I wanted to reward you by cooking so she agreed.” Your cheeks turn red and for some reason, he has a feeling that you left something out of your explanation.

 _Aone_  stares, not at you but at the rice balls that you made with the help of your cousin. His stomach starts churning and there’s a feeling of dread.

Your rice balls are purple and it’s not grape-flavored.

“So- um, h-here, I made this for you.” You’re looking at him with both anticipation and hopefulness, he doesn’t want to disappoint you by turning it down because he can tell you worked hard on it.

Taking one, he ignores the instincts —  _no don’t eat it dont DONT_  — and brings the rice ball slowly into his mouth.

_Chomp._

…

Why is he looking at the sky? Why do you look so panicked? How are you so high up? Why is he seeing black splotches across his vision?

The last thing he hears is your voice calling out his name in alarm before everything turns dark.


	106. attempting to kiss their s/o (team captains)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! can i request the team captains attempting to kiss their s/o, only for something to like, distract them or mess them up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** The Captains

**_Daichi_**  smiled down at his partner with a smile as they talked about their day and everything that had happened. It was lunch time and the two of them were waiting for Suga and Asahi, who were taking there sweet time. Seeing this as a chance to finally sneak in a kiss, Daichi ducked down to kiss his partner as they continued talking. Instead of meeting his partners lips, his lips met with the wall. 

Suga and Asahi had finally managed to arrive and his partner had run off to greet them, much to Daichi’s annoyance.

 ** _Oikawa_**  twirled his partners hair around his finger as they studied in the library together, well tried to study at least. It seemed that Oikawa was determined to distract his partner. Since they’d arrived at the library all he had done was flirt with and tease his partner, much to their annoyance. Finally deciding to press his lips to his partner’s in a teasing kiss, Oikawa leaned forward with closed eyes.

A second later, the echoing sound of a chair falling and a grunt could be heard as he fell off os his chair, followed by the giggles of Oikawa’s partner.

 _ **Kuroo**_  and his partner were cuddled up in blankets with a cheesy horror movie playing as they threw popcorn into each others mouths, counting to see who was able to get more ‘goals when Kuroo’s expression suddenly changed. With a lazy smirk on his face, he leaned up close to his partners face, going in for a kiss, a kiss that his partner was more than happy to accept.

However that didn’t happen. 

Instead of feelings lips against theirs, they heard a shrill scream from the movie, followed by the thump of Kuroo falling off of the couch. 

 ** _Bokuto_**  pouted with a dejected look on his face as the bus pulled up, out the front of the school. The though of having to leave his partner for a few days due to a training camp was dampening the usually energetics boys mood. His partner smiled at the boys pouting face and pulled him in for a quick hug. This managed to perk Bokuto up, just enough for him to lean into kiss his partner.

Pulling back slightly he leaned into press his lips to his partners, only to be pulled back by his collar and in the direction of his bus by his team mates.

 _ **Ushijima**_  and his partner walked down the foot path, hand in hand, on the way to a coffee shop. It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping, this however was not enough to wipe the stoney expression off of his face. It was obvious to his partner that he was thinking about something, probably volleyball. With a frown, his partner tugged his arm as they came to a pause, getting ready to ask what was wrong.

As Ushijima looked down at his partner, he couldn’t help but admire them. With a frown still on his face, he leaned in with the intentions of kissing them.

Fate seemed to have other plans however as a dog jumped in between him and his partner.


	107. affectionate friend they have feelings for (karasuno, oikawa, kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Karasuno guys + Oikawa + Kenma on having a very affectionate friend whom they secretly have feelings for? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ emma  
> • **characters:** Karasuno, Oikawa (Aobajousai) and Kenma (Nekoma)

_**Daichi**_  and  _ **Suga**_  would blush whenever said friend pulled them into a hug or gave them a kiss on the cheek. They’d remained calm and wouldn’t freak out to much although the blush that was on their cheeks was very noticeable.  

 _ **Asahi**_  and  ** _Yamaguchi_**  would be beet red whenever their friend showered them with affection. It would be to much for the poor boys whenever there friend hugged them and it seemed obvious to everyone about their crush. 

 _ **Tanaka**_ ,  _ **Noya**_  and  ** _Hinata_**  would  _love_  it. Whenever their friend pulled them into a hug or wrapped their arms around them, the grins on their faces would be so bright. The fact that there crush was so affectionate towards them was a huge confidence boost.

 ** _Kageyama_**  and  _ **Kenma**_  wouldn’t really be sure how to deal with their friend once they began to grown feelings through them. Having there crush constantly hugging them and being affectionate made the both boys go silent and blush.

 _ **Tsukishima**_  and  _ **Oikawa**_  would use this to their advantage. They’d smirk down at them and tease them about how ‘in love with him’ they were. Whenever they were pulled into their crushes arms, they’d soak up all of the attention, although there would be an evident blush on Tsukishima’s face. 


	108. s/o start touching and stroking their legs (iwaizumi, kindaichi, kyoutani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi+Kyoutani+Kindaichi (gruffest of each year set in the team~) when they're sitting next to their crush or partner at like a table or something in a cafe or whatever with other people (or the rest of the team ;)) and they (the crush/partner) start touching and stroking the guy's legs and *ahem* other parts? WINKWONK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Kyoutani (Aobajousai)

**Iwaizumi** , at first, almost yelled at them at what they were doing but he didn’t, not while in public and there were people around. His cheeks would be painted red and if the rest of the team were with them,  _Oikawa_ ’s face would light up the moment he saw and realized what situation his childhood friend was in, of course,  _Iwaizumi_  in return: would reflexively glare at the setter, silently telling him to shut up. (The effect was ruined by his still red cheeks.) Not taking it anymore, he’d grab his s/o’s wandering hand and take them somewhere else, saying his hurried farewells. He’d confront them the moment they were alone, depending on their location and his s/o’s actions, it might lead into something more intimate and he’d forget what he was confronting them about. Until tomorrow that is. (Thanks to his fellow third-year teammates teasing him, mostly  _Oikawa_  that is.)

 **Kindaichi**  would turn really red, fidgeting and trying not to react to your advances in order not to get the attention and be found out, it’d be way too embarrassing. If his teammates were with him,  _Oikawa_  or (especially)  _Kunimi_ would notice his expression and immediately know that his s/o the cause with that slightly and subtle crafty look in their eyes. _Iwaizumi_  might suspect but before they could voice it out,  _Kindaichi_  would sprang up and stammer that he was going to the restroom, face still red. (Only to be followed by his s/o after a minute. Later or tomorrow, he’d be teased by his captain and his best friend.)

 **Kyoutani**  wouldn’t react, he’d still have that same gruff expression on his face, save for his eyes narrowing a bit and having this intense look. There was no way he’d be in the cafe with his teammates without being forced to, he was only sitting there because of s/o. His s/o would only ended up disappointed that he remained unaffected, only to be surprised to find him advancing on them with something that resembled desire in his eyes until they hit the wall once both of them were alone.


	109. s/o waking up from coma (kageyama, oikawa, iwaizumi, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Kageyama react to seeing their s/o waking up from a coma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Kararsuno), Iwaizumi, Oikawa (Aobajousai), and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

**_Oikawa_**  could only stare at your face, sleeping and pale. The doctors said you were in a coma, he thought it was a joke because how could you fall into that state when you still have to be with him? That was not possible, right? But it was and he could only stare into space. You were alive, you weren’t dead. Still. You couldn’t sleep forever,  _right_? You’d wake up and he’d tease you just to see huff at him and smile, knowing underneath that he would feel so relieved to see you be well and not just laying there sleeping for a long time, pale and serene, looking like– …But you didn’t, you were still in a deep, deep sleep. The feeling came back, the time he felt the terror of losing something he tried so hard to keep to someone younger -  _a genius_  - than him that had a terrifying drive of playing volleyball. ( _I don’t want to be replaced_.) It hurts, it made him want to say something so mean to you just so you could scold him. You’d wake up soon, he knows you will.

Days passed, he kept a smile on his face and ignored the concerns that sometimes Iwa-chan emitted and he’d bishave so he’d get mad, their usual antics and it would be forgotten but they both knew that it was weighting heavily at the back of their minds. The setter only felt calmness wash over him. ( _It strangely felt like the time they had lost and they could never get another opportunity to crush Shiratorizawa - he and Iwa-chan wouldn’t be able to beat Ushiwaka-chan aynmore._ ) He continued his daily life, there was no changes save for the fact that there was only emptiness in your place.

And then- he received a phone call, nothing special except once he heard what the caller was saying, he dropped everything and rushed to that once place where he would visit someone randomly (because sometimes, he couldn’t step into that room) where you were sleeping for a long time - The Hospital. He didn’t remember when he got there, he just felt the rush, the desperation and mixed thoughts. He  _had_  to see; that what they said was true and that you were– Oh. There you were, in the exact place, lying in that bed but now you were awake.  _Finally_. He wanted to laugh, what was he going to say, what was he going to do now that you opened your eyes, still so weak but awake? You smiled at him, it was small but it still had the same sincerity and oh- his face had gotten wet, his vision was getting blurry. He had no care however, because  _you were awake_  and you’d finally be with him again-

_“There’s a lot of kisses we need to catch up to!”_

_**Iwaizumi**_  prayed and prayed, he prayed to the heavens that they would not take you away, he prayed you wake up any time now and reassure, even jokingly, that you would be  _fine_. Tomorrow, you would smile and tease him, give him kisses and make him blush. Tomorrow, you would both hold hands as you walk home together, you would continue to support him with handling Oikawa and volleyball practice. Tomorrow, you would be awake and be  _completely fine_.

The next day and the next day and the next day, you still haven’t woken up. You were still in a coma. It frustrated him so badly. Oikawa, his annoying childhood  ~~best~~  friend, was surprisingly behaved, putting a hand on his shoulder in silent support as they both ignored the tears that poured out of his eyes and body trembling with sobs.

When he had opened the door to the hospital room you were placed at in order to visit you, he stared. You were sitting up,  _completely awake_ , with a pale complexion but still fine. Your eyes met his blank ones. Mustering a sheepish smile, you murmured an hello. Iwaizumi stopped towards you at the sound of your voice, although small. When he was near, he raised his hand to chop your head for making him worry  _so damn much_. You were prepared for that (even though he shouldn’t because you were still recovering-) but was surprised to feel a light chop. He scoffed and said gruffly, a hint of relief, he refused to acknowledge that his eyes started watering,

_“You’re late, idiot.”_

**_Bokuto_**  was a boy who was easy to read; he’d crow when he won a point, he’d brag when he did a special move, he sulked when he failed to score a point, he jumped for joy when he won. He was loud, happy and so energetic. So when you had fallen into a state where you might not wake up, it was so easy to tell that it affected him. He’d be happy one moment then sad the next; no one had said anything when he started to say excitedly after an awesome move “Hey hey hey! Didja see that, [your name]?! Didja–” and trailed off when he looked with a pitiful expression at the spots that you normally stood upon when you watch him practice and cheered for him.

Then one day, you had woken up. Bokuto was there, visiting at that time, looking at you with a quiet expression. It was a rare sight, you would have comment on that but you were too tired. The owl captain just looked at you in silence and then he moved; laying his forehead into yours. He smiled and said with a voice so quiet, so rare, gently and warmly,

_“Welcome back.”_

**_Kageyama_**  looked so lost that Tsukishima - who usually mockingly tease him - and Hinata - who’d always pestered and annoy him - didn’t make any jabs at someone who clearly lost something precious. Of course, you were still alive, just… asleep. It still felt as though he lost you. He felt so numb, receiving your status from the doctor. A coma, they said, there was a chance that you might wake up but it’ll take a lot of time, they reported. How many days will it take for you to wake up? Weeks? Months? He didn’t know and didn’t want to know, he was too busy feeling so… lost. There was nothing he could do but wait. The others didn’t say a word when he went back to the normality before the accident in a mechanical manner, all the while feeling numb. He felt better, bit by bit, every time he visited your hospital room and told you as to how his day had been, stumbling with words that were earnest.

You didn’t say anything back when he did, unresponsive as the silence fell when he couldn’t say anything else, the words that refused to come out. Every time he saw you, connected to the equipment keeping you alive, he thinks it doesn’t suit you, you’re not meant to be here. His teammates, the coach, the advisor, the managers kept him feet on the ground and he can still go on. He doesn’t want to deliver disappointing news if- no,  _when_  you wake up.

There was a shocking event that happened the moment he opened the door to visit you and tell you stories as to what was happening as you slept, sometimes futilely, to gape at your figure, sitting up in bed with a book on your hands. You look up and see him, smiling and greeting him with a soft, slightly hoarse voice, it was evident that you were still recovering. Robotically walking towards you when you waved for him to come towards the bed, it made you stifle a laugh as he blushed. He looked the same with the same stiff and grumpy look. You took his hands, they were shaking badly, trembling, it showed how he really felt. Scared and so relieved. Both of you didn’t who was squeezing your connected hands first, it was fine because you would be fine and he didn’t want to let go. Ever.

_“I-I’m glad that you’re awake now… dumbass.”_


	110. going on date with s/o, kisses some food on their face (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa going on a date with his s/o to a sweets shop and they get some food on their face. AND HE KISSES IT OFF THEIR FACE- ASSADAFGFHG THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING >~< sorry if this is weird! It sounded cuter in my head DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

_**Oikawa**_  stares at you, his mouth forming a genuine smile looking at your happy expression. He loves the absolute delighted expression plastered on your face, you were so cute~! He patted himself on the back for making the decision to go to the sweet shop with you after school, that were rumored to having the best pastries, it was also affordable. The rumors seemed to be true, your eyes lit up as you ate. The setter noticed that you had chocolate in your cheek, close to your lips.

His eyes lit up the same, a devious smile appearing.  _Oikawa_  called your attention, he made a gesture to come closer, leaning in as he whispered of wanting to tell you something. You, not noticing his sly plan, leaned in, eyes curious and voiced out what he wanted to tell- only to freeze as his hand grabbed the back of your neck, shivering at his fingers lightly brushing against your nape to tangle with your hair. He leaned in closer, tongue darting to lick the chocolate clean then pressed a kiss at the same spot. Blushing hard, you immediately and abruptly put a distance between your faces.  _Oikawa_  leaned back to his chair at the same time, looking smug and eyes glinting, licking his lips. It only made you blush harder.

Yup, it was really a nice (sweet) idea to go the sweet shop with you.


	111. seeing s/o with another guy after breakup (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I'd like to know how would the karasuno boys react to seeing their s/o with another guy after their breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**_Daichi_** would look at them calmly, to think that his relationship will end. He wouldn’t deny that it did affect him. There were numbers of reason for breakup, no matter what reasons though, a breakup is a breakup. Silently, he’d wish you good luck and move on, little by little.

 ** _Suga_**  would just smile, he’d be happy for them of course because they moved on, it was alright, it was fine. He’ll congratulate them when they were near and act naturally. When he had gotten home, into his bedroom however, he cried, wondering what went wrong.

 ** _Asahi_** , seeing his s/o with a new lover, is reminded that the two of them weren’t together anymore. He would be miserable and wonder what did he lack that they’d break up. He’d avoid them for a while; he didn’t want to see, it still hurts.

 ** _Noya_**  would look at the pair intensely, his ex-partner looked really happy and that was that. He felt glum that they broke up but that was okay, their happiness is important. He would walk away, held high.

 ** _Tanaka_** ’s heart just cracked in two. He’d lament and ask himself was he that overwhelming that they broke up? Were they happy though? Yes, they are and with their new lover. He looked at them, relationships didn’t always end up in being together forever, he realized, especially first relationships. It’s okay though, he’d toughen it up.

 ** _Hinata_** ’s feet led him to somewhere else, anywhere but the same place as them. They had someone else, they weren’t in a relationship anymore. He’d feel restless, his body itching to move just so he could get rid of this intense feeling he’d been having ever since he saw them. Once he went home, he curled into a ball on his bed, sniffling. He’d cheer up soon but not now.

 ** _Kageyama_**  would become grumpy seeing them happy with someone else, he’d be mulish, he’d be angry and hurt. Was it his fault? Was it because of his personality that drove them away? He’d focus on practice with a terrifying intensity so he could discard the image he saw.

 ** _Tsukishima_**  would feel irritated, he’d scoff when he sees them with their new lover and look happy together. He should have known it wouldn’t work out, he had no time and interest for relationship much less a long one, ignoring the pang his heart felt.

 ** _Yamaguchi_**  would be heartbroken, he tried hard for the relationship to work when in the end, it was a naught. Like  _Asahi_ , he would avoid them, he didn’t want to hear a voice saying that  _he was not good enough_  every time he saw them with a new love.


	112. daichi falling in love with captain from another team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Daichi meeting and falling in love with a captain from another team? Does he try to keep in touch, etc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Daichi (Karasuno)

Their first meeting was at a practice match between their teams. They shook hands, the captain of the other team smiled at him.  ** _Daichi_**  ignored the fluttering feeling in his gut. He’s quick to notice how the captain and his teammates getting along with other, they obviously respected him- he was the rope that tied them together. The crow captain respected that, he also quickly noticed his opponent shined in court, he could not tear his eyes off. Again, he ignored the fluttering feeling that intensified. When he grabbed his hand for a second handshake after the game,  _Daichi_  noticed that his hand was warm.

When they cleaned up, they both paired because they were both captains, they conversed until Daichi blurted out, “Can I have your number?” internally wincing how forward that was.

He was surprised that the captain  _he totally had no crush on_  laughed, “Haha!” Oh wow, he liked his laugh, it was warm-sounding, “Sure!” The fluttering feeling in his gut came back, more intensifying than before. And yet again,  _Daichi_  ignored that.

He also ignored the looks he was getting, especially  _Suga_ ’s shit-eating grin, staring at the clutched small paper in his hand. It had the captain’s number on it.

They were acquaintances first, they became friends as they texted each other more than often and called to hang out on the days where they were both free.  _Daichi_ ’s denial crush turned into an accepting crush.

And then they fell in love.

They started dating, of course.


	113. likes someone but is already someone's gf (kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shoukd make a scenario where Kageyama likes someone a LOT but shes already Oikawas girlfriend or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ die4dia  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno) ft. Oikawa

_**Kageyama**_  felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest. He didn’t expect that he’d be tutored, by his crush no less! He didn’t prefer what set off this events, which was that Tsukishima bastard sneering at him and the result of his quiz - in which he failed - with you appearing suddenly.

At least there’s a good outcome. Receiving the proposal to be tutored by you! That means, spending more time with you, for he had no courage waltzing up to you and ask to hang out so this is a blessing.

It felt nice, you teased him and he turned red, you giggled and he melted at how your laugh sounded so… nice. That is until the doorbell rang and both of you could hear the audible knocks, muffled it may be. Then you were gone.

It did give him some time to calm his heart down, the organ in his chest never stopped beating fast every time you leaned close to him to correct a mistake.

Until  _he_  appeared.

He could hear your voice and another’s that belonged to a boy but he could not hear what you were saying nor the stranger’s. Kageyama fidgeted. W-What should he do? What if it’s your brother or some relative?! But… that voice felt familiar…

You came back inside along with your– HUH?!

“O-Oikawa-san?!” Kageyama did not yelp.

“Eh? Tobio-chan?!” Oikawa looked as shock as him.

“So you two know each other?” You beamed, “That’s great! I’m tutoring Kageyama-kun, Tooru-kun. Kageyama-kun, this is my boyfriend by the way! What a coincidence!”

……HUH?!

What a coincidence indeed.


	114. oikawai's s/o getting bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, your blog is really nice. I am so happy the ask box is open~ Uhm, if it is not triggering or anything, could i have Oikawas reaction to his s.o being bullied (by his "fangirls"). because she goes out with him, but to not bother him she never said anything. And then he walks in on one girl bulling her and finds out like that? If you understand what i mean....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ alice-knbftw-sariyuki  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai) ft. Iwaizumi

**WARNING: BULLYING** _._

_p.s WHY DOES IT ALWAYS END UP LONG?! /weeps. Expect cliche on this. Sorry._

 

 ** _Oikawa_**  had a suspicion that something was wrong. First it was his fangirls, there were some who had shifty eyes every time they saw you with him. Next came you, there were bruises he could see where you failed to notice, bruises that you tried very hard to cover up. Another was the times where you failed to appear, coming up later on with a sheepish smile and subtle trembling hands. There were your things too, you bought new textbooks that didn’t last a week! Each day his suspicion grew, his instincts screamed for him that he should investigate  _or else_.

Investigate he did. It was the day he found out. When the time approached that again, you failed to arrive, Oikawa tried to find you. You weren’t in the classroom. He asked your classmates that were still in room, they didn’t know where you disappeared off to. He tried to find you in the places you were often found. No dice.

It was Iwaizumi that gave him the lead.

_‘Oi, asskawa.’  
_

_‘What is it, Iwa-chan? I’m busy, I don’t have the free time to goof off like you have~’_

_‘YOU- wait, never mind, I’ll kick you later. It’s about ___.’  
_

_‘___-chan? I’m trying to find her but she keeps hiding! Doesn’t she know how lonely I am~?’_

_‘I don’t even care! Anyway, there’s something weird going on.’  
_

_‘Weird? How weird?’  
_

_‘Some three girls called out to her. She looked scared but went ahead, I think I heard them saying they wanted to hang out with her at the back of the school– OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, ASSKAWA?! I’M NOT DONE- OI!! …Tcheh, those idiots.’_

Oikawa ran, everything clicked into place. The shifty-eyed fangirls, the bruises, the late arrivals, the textbooks that didn’t last long. It was very obvious and he hated it. He hated the fact he was slow to realize and act.

There. He found you.

Three girls. One had a tight grip on your hair. Your pained expression.

The girls were startled and the one with the tight grip that took a hold of you let go. They spouted excuse, panicking that they have been caught by their idol, by your boyfriend.

“O-Oikawa-kun, th-this isn’t what it looks like–!”

“___-chan! This is where you were! I had trouble finding you, you know? I was very lonely!” He cut them off as if they did not exist, his attention was on you. Oikawa took you into an embrace, your tears had fallen when you had caught sight of him. In his arms, you trembled, so very tired of hiding. He tightened his embrace, pulling you closer to him.

“Oikawa-kun…!”

They tried to tell him that they were messing around but they could not utter a word, only his name for he looked at them and smiled.

It was not a forgiving smile. It was a cold smile.

They knew they could not fix the damage.

He left them, carrying you in his arms to the infirmary. You both talked, there was frustration, you cried a lot because you wanted to be strong, for you and him. Tooru swore it won’t happen again.

It didn’t. He made sure that you will not be bullied anymore.

(But it was also thanks to Iwaizumi for warding them off though. Most of them.)


	115. NSFW with s/o (tanaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nsfw for Ryuu and his s/o pls? tysm!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ sleepywsha  
> • _completed by:_ aera  
> • **characters:** Tanaka (Karasuno)

Was this a dream?  _ **Tanaka**_  asked to the gods above or is he already in heaven? He didn’t want to wake up at all if it was because holy  _hell_ , never in his life would he imagine to be in this position.

“Hey, don’t daydream.” You purred, right on top of him. With no clothes. Bared like a newborn baby. Tanaka would have love to compliment how beautiful you are but he can’t, he couldn’t speak. “ _Ryuu_.” Shiiiiii- your husky voice saying his name made him shiver.

This was such a nice wet dream, only it was not a dream but reality.

He gulped, looking up at your half-lidded heated eyes, his hands clutched your hips - he’d check if he left bruises on your skin later, he was too busy with the present scene right now. “___–” Saying your name, you suddenly moved your hips –  _Ohhh_.

“Ryuu.” You leaned in, smirking, shit you were so sexy and he was so lucky to have you,  _dear merciful god_ – “Let’s play~”

 **Hell yeah**.


	116. s/o brings a kitten home (hinata, kegayama, tanaka, oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, Hinata, Oikawa and Tanaka's s/o brings home a kitten and shortly after they are left alone with the kitten. What do they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka (Karasuno), Oikawa (Aobajousai)

**Kageyama |**  Will stare hard until said kitten combusts. Which won’t happen. Then he gets scratched on the face or hands, depends on where the kitten wants to scratch him.  ~~(because it doesn’t like his face)~~

 **Hinata**  | Would play with the cute kitten, his s/o would coo over how cute they both are when they return. They’ll end up playing until they’re exhausted.

 **Oikawa**  | Suspects the kitten’s going to take his s/o’s attention from him. That won’t happen, nu-uh. Will eye them suspiciously all the while.  ~~(cue epic rivalry.)~~

 **Tanaka**  | Grin. Thinks the kitten looks like his s/o. Adorable. They’d bond while s/o is not there.  ~~(the kitten’s more attached to Tanaka rather than his s/o. will fight for his attention)~~


	117. beach headcanons (karasuno, fukurodani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the ask box is open or not because I've never done this before and I'm over all and oblivious person but if it is open could you get me headcannons for Karasuno+Fukurodani at the beach? That would be great, thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ spophieroo  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Karasuno (with Kiyoko, Yachi, Ukai and Takeda) and Fukurodani

♛  **FUKURODANI**

  * “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s play a beach volleyball match!!”
  * **Bokuto**  will get ganged on a water gun fight or a water balloon fight. Or else they get destroyed.  **Sarukui**  ends up winning every time.
  * Girls staring at them, especially Bokuto. Look at the water trailing down their bodies.  ~~Bokuto’s abs shine v bright.~~
  * **Akaashi**  makes the most humongous, beautiful sandcastle. All by himself. In an impressive short amount of time.
  * Who knew  **Komi**  is a one rad surfboarder? He makes moves the other surfboarders envy.
  * **Washio**  likes to collect seashells, he likes the activity because it’s relaxing.
  * For some reason,  **Onaga**  attracts all the beautiful bikini girls towards him.



♛  **KARASUNO**

  * “Uwooooooh!! Let’s play a beach volleyball match!!!”
  * So many beautiful girls in bikinis!  _ **NOYA** -SAN IS THIS HEAVEN_—  _ **RYUU** ,_  _LOOK AT OUR GODDESS (Kiyoko) IN A SWIMSUIT_ —
  * **Hinata**  receives many pats on the head.  ~~(specifically, from many females. poor noya and tanaka.)~~  Many mistook him as a middle school child tagging along with his relative’s (Ukai or Takeda) students.
  * **Ennoshita**  is a dang awesome surfboarder. Look at his cool ocean moves.  ~~(He and Komi could compete.)~~
  * **Yachi**  keeps on tripping over sand, poor girl.  **Kiyoko** making sure she doesn’t.
  * **Suga**  reminds everyone to use sunblock. Fusses over them like the mom he is. He also destroys everyone in a water gun/water balloon fight.  **Daichi**  is his most victim.
  * **Kageyama**  spends time with kids building up sandcastles.  ~~By force. Because he’s excellent at it.~~
  * **Tsukishima** ’s glasses always ends up floating in the ocean thanks to his teammates.  **Yamaguchi**  brings it back to him every time.
  * **Asahi**  becomes the tribute of being buried in the sand.  ~~he’s stuck there for a long time.~~
  * **Ukai**  spends his time sunbathing under the umbrella.  **Takeda**  stays with him. Everyone thinks the advisor doesn’t know how to swim in the ocean but in truth, he’s an amazing swimmer.




	118. seeing s/o with another guy (oikawa, iwaizumi, kuroo, lev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have that "What would the Karasuno boys do if they they saw their s/o with another guy after they broke up" except with lev, kuroo, oikawa and iwa? thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ spophieroo  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Aobajousai), Kuroo and Lev (Nekoma)

**Kuroo**  | Smile bitterly. He knows what went wrong, you know what went wrong and it was hard to fix, you both tried but it didn’t work and now you’re with another man, how fast. He silently wishes you ‘good luck’.  _Kuroo_  would be in a daze before he focuses to the life he has without you.

 **Lev**  | Sulk. Was he too overbearing? You were smiling back then! What was the problem? He didn’t notice maybe? Lev would mope, he’d mope a lot and ask his mom what he did wrong. In the end, he’ll puff up his chest and accept that you weren’t with him anymore, like a man.

 **Oikawa**  | Ignore. Or try to. You were like all the other girls that wanted to date him. He has volleyball to focus on. Still, Oikawa took another glance at the new couple. Once, he thought it would work out but he had those thoughts from his previous relationships, this was normal. Yet why does it  _hurt_?

 **Iwaizumi**  | He should have known that the relationship wouldn’t last. He was too gruff and just maybe, that was the reason why you left. At least you weren’t with  _Oikawa_ , that would stung but that would also not be surprising. He’ll support you because that is the kind of man he is. It stings but it’ll… it’ll get better, he knows it.


	119. s/o gets struck in a dress, needs help to take it back off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi, I have a nsfw scenario, if that's okay? ^////^ How would Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Tsukki, Oikawa, and Kags react if their s/o was trying on clothes in a public fitting room and s/o got stuck in a dress and needed help taking it back off? Can be cute/embarrassed or porny- it's up to you! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn and aera (suga's and asahi's)  
> • **characters:** Sawamura, Sugawara, Asahi, Kageyama, Tsukishima (Karasuno), and Oikawa (Aobajousai)

【  _Aera-san finished Suga and Asahi. This is more cute than porny though. I’m also sorry that this is not nsfw. D: Maybe next time._  】

**Daichi**  | By chuckling, thinking that they were joking flirty but no, they really need help. He’d be hesitant, not wanting to probe their privacy but they need assistance. Gulping, cheeks red, he manages to make it an even more mess due to nerves.

**Suga**  | He’d help them, smiling all the way. They’d question to themselves; why is Suga not reacting differently? After he is done helping them, he will tell his partner to take their time and leave the fitting room. Little did they know that it does affect him, Suga would be blushing once he steps out the room. He’ll confront them later. In private.

**Asahi**  |  ~~he faints before he can take a step forward~~  A blushing mess. Internally panics and freaks out every time he brushes his hand against their skin. Even their back because he’d be AAAAAHHHH I’M SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO– His s/o will only end up calming him down.

**Kageyama**  | Earth to Kageyama, Earth to Kageyama, where are youuu, Kageyama? Simply put, his brain seemed to explode. He also resembles a red lobster. It will take a while for him to move and help, convince him more a few times that you really need help and he shall. Starting by reaching out with shaky hands.  ~~Kageyama didn’t make it.~~

**Tsukishima**  | Him being the little sh*t would take advantage of the fact that they’re clumsy, mocking them lightly  ~~and fondly~~. He’d tease them more as he helped. They would pout but still appreciate the help. Later, he’d look at his hand, feeling the tingle when he brushed his hands against their skin.

**Oikawa**  | He’d be a huge flirt about it, like Tsukishima, he’ll tease them in his Oikawa way. They would be annoyed and if they flung themselves at him after they got unstuck, he would later deny that he blushed and spluttered when he felt their bare parts with his hands as he caught them. He would claim they couldn’t resist him. Pft, not true.


	120. s/o appearing at one of their matches (asahi, tsukki, yamaguchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (if ur requests are still open and if one like this hasn't been done yet!!!) how would asahi/tsukki/yams react to their s/o appearing at one of their matches ((:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Asahi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi (Karasuno)

**Asahi**  | He’d smile bashfully at you. He’s happy, very happy that you came. Asahi doesn’t want you to see his shameful side that he showed when they were defeated by Datekou last year. But then you’d tell him it was fine, he was still improving. He’s determined to win, you’re watching after all, you’re supporting him in the distance and that gives him more strength. The powerful blow he sends to his opponent is all thanks to you.

 **Tsukishima**  | The  ~~giant french fry~~  middle blocker only took one glance at you and that was it. He thinks you shouldn’t come because you’re only a distraction. Tsukishima will mentally blame you. He’s grateful and a bit embarrassed just so you know, it’s just you’re really, really distracting. Stop cheering him on, he can hear it and thinks the way you do it is cute.

 **Yamaguchi**  | He brightens up. You came! Oh wow- you came!! Yamaguchi tries not to smile too much but his lips betrays him, he smiles so wide and so happy it takes your breathe away. He’d do his absolute best, the happiness triumphs over the budding nervousness. He doesn’t want to mess up even more. Yamaguchi wants you to see his best because your praise means a lot.


	121. making kenma blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be the thing that make's Kenma blush? Is it okay to ask a small scenario too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Kenma (Nekoma)

**Kenma**  never expected for you to act that way. It was unsuspecting, that’s why- “Kozume, nya!” -he was startled enough to drop his DS. Thank goodness he was sitting on the floor. Never mind that now though for there was you, his s/o, rubbing your cheek affectionately against his.

He sat there frozen.

“Kozume, notice me, nya~.” You pout at him cutely, “I’m in need of your attention. Nya~.” Your stare is equivalent to sad kitty eyes looking through everyone’s soul.

You’re adorable.

“Okay.” The cat setter mumbles, a blush forming on his face.

He could never play in peace with you around acting like an adorable attention-starved kitten.  ~~He doesn’t mind at all.~~


	122. NSFW first time together until oikawa bursts midway (iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i get an nsfw scenario with iwaizumi where he and his s/o are having their first time together and oikawa burst in midway cause he left something at iwas house lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi (Aobajousai) ft. Oikawa

【  _Who’s the best and worst childhood slash best friend ever?_  】 

“H-Ha- _nnh_ -jime!”

The first time doing the do is nerve wracking to innocent virgins with no experience in sexual activities. In which case, it’s the both of you. Iwaizumi had studied on how to make you feel good and making sure that it wouldn’t be too painful for you.

He’s embarrassed doing the research even in secret, still, he persists. The aobajousai’s ace doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable, he wants to your first time together to be good.

Your reactions says that his efforts bore fruit.

His breathe hitches when he examines your fully glory. Legs wide, nipples perk and hard, hands clutching the sheet underneath the figure, hair splayed on the pillow.

You’re so goddamn beautiful.

Two sets of eyes stare at each other.

“I’m ready.” You exhale, panting weakly.

He gulps, pulling out his fingers. Iwaizumi readies himself, you do so as well.  _You want this_.  _He wants this_. Your lover presses his tip against your hole and slowly pushes, the anticipation is high —

The door to his bedroom slams open.

“Iwa-chaaan! I forgot to bo… rrow…”

Oikawa trails off.

Pause.

 _Pausepausepausepause_ -

“Kya!”

You try to do your best to cover yourself, he beat you to it, covering you with the blanket that was tossed aside.

“Trashikawa!!” Iwaizumi is angry, so angry that he doesn’t even feel so flustered (unlike you) in getting caught. Not only did he interrupted the moment, he ruined their first time, he also caught you naked! (He was so  _dead_.)

Oikawa should have ran when he got the chance. The setter felt conflicted, he was between mortified -  _Iwa-chan’s having sex oh my god_  - and thrilled -  _Iwa-chan’s finally getting laid! Ahaha!_  - his expression morphed into a familiar expression: he was going to tease the hell out of you two.

He doesn’t get to.

Iwaizumi descends on him with vengeance.

Their first time is ruined.

In the end, Oikawa drained out all of his work.

~~The body was never found.~~


	123. lazy morning cuddles (lev, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa lazy sunday morning cuddles and fluffy affection with bokuto and lev? ;A;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn and aera (bokuto's and half of lev's)  
> • **characters:** Lev (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

【  _Miss Aera finished Bokuto and half of Lev’s. (Turns out his is longer.)_  】

 **BOKUTO**  | “Pssst, hey, hey, hey.” Bokuto whispered, in a manner of a classmate trying to get their fellow classmate in class. “Psssst, [Name].” You quietly laughed, his breathe and voice tickling your ear. “What are you doing, Koutarou?” You ask, whispering back. “Nothin’.” Was the childish answer. “Oh, I see.” And that was the end of it.

Or so it seems for after five seconds -

“Psssst, hey, hey, hey. [Naaame].” You laughed again, “You’re so silly.” You gently said. Though you could not see, for you were facing the other way, back pressed against him, you knew that he started to grin.

“[Name], psssst.” He continues to pester you, it was actually very endearing and that is why you like Bokuto. The owl captain never failed to make you smile. “What is it already?” You ask again, your lips forming a said beautiful smile.

“I want to tell you something, [Name].” He gave you a gentle squeeze, “Love yah lots!” It was still a whisper but he never failed to convey the energy and sincerity of the words he said.

In his arms, cozy and warm, you marvel at the fact that he also never failed at making your heart flutter in joy.

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

 **LEV**  | He had planned to drag you into a Volleball Practice just the both of you, your pointers and advises that were given really helped him a lot. It won’t take long before he becomes the ace!

That is until he saw you were still sleeping when he barged into your room. In his excitement, he completely disregarded that it was still morning, too early for some to awake on this fine Sunday - that including you.

After a moment, you were now slightly awake, drowsy and a bit annoyed with a twinkle of exasperated. Lev had dived in your bed, crushing you with his weight. Now he was pestering you for a practice, asking you if were awake now. Every time, you said a simple “no”, still sleepy.

“But how can I be a better ace if you don’t help me practiiiice.” He whined, wrapping his arms around your blanket covered body. You ignored him, you did flicker one of your eyes to see his pouting expression.

Sleepily you smiled, wriggling to prop your hand out of the cover and cup his cheek, tugging him even more close to kiss his forehead. “I promise once I woke up, we’ll practice until you get exhausted.” You murmured softly, “Let me have a bit more sleep, okay?”

“Fine.” He conceded after a moment, still pouting. You mumbled a sleepy thank you, going back to sleep. You didn’t mind the position you were in, it helped you feel safe.

The nekoma child took a look at your sleeping face and let his head fall down to your neck, he squeezed you. You were soft and squishy like a small teddy bear!

Feeling warm and cozy with you in his arms,

Lev drifted into a nice slumber.


	124. rival team hitting on their s/o (iwaizumi, oikawa, kyoutani, aone, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Dog, Iwaizumi, Aone, Kuroo and Oikawa when they see the member of a rival team hitting on their partner? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kyoutani (Aobajousai), Aone (Datekou) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

**Kyoutani**  | “Oi.” He growls, glowering darkly at the rival member. He lives up to his nickname for he sure looks like he’s going to tear the opponent apart. If there’s anything that you shouldn’t do is that it’s to hit on someone’s marked mate. It was unforgivable. You’d have to pull him away with difficulty to avoid trouble. (Only if the rival is persistent.  ~~Have a nice grave.~~ )

 **Iwaizumi**  | At first, he didn’t do anything. Why? Because he knows you can take care of it, Iwaizumi knows that you love him. It changes when the rival keeps hitting on you no matter how many times you reject. He’d glare, take you by the waist and steer you away. 

 **Aone**  | Go towards you when he sees your uncomfortable expression. His focus was to comfort you, that was what he was about to do. When the rival member saw him, he hightailed out of the scene. Fast. The gentle giant is confused why. You know why but you didn’t say anything (it’ll make him sad!), only thanking him.

 **Kuroo**  | Come up to the them, grin at the rival and offer a handshake, introducing himself. It confuses both you and the opponent. The rival would hesitantly take his hand only for Kuroo to squeeze (read: crush) the hand. A warning sign. He’d excuse you by saying, “ ** _My_**  partner is needed. Very sorry, we can’t waste any more precious time!”

 **Oikawa**  | “Found you!” He chirps, hugging you. The rival member is a little ticked that he interrupted the one-sided flirting. He’d give the opponent a glance only to dismiss them easily and pay all his attention on you. He makes an excuse to draw you away with his arm wrapped around your shoulder. As you both walk off, Oikawa would look back at the rival and stick his tongue out.


	125. s/o leaves (tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst scenario where s/o leaves Tsukki for another guy [cheating(?)] but he doesn't know the actual reason why she left (eg. Terminal illness & doesn't want to be a burden etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

“Let’s break up.” You say, out of the blue.

“Sure.”  _Kei_  replies.

He’s not surprised.  **Tsukishima**  had gotten the hints: you were less enthusiastic, your smile was less happy, your eyes are getting dull and you… had an air of someone who’s done.

There’s the feeling of his heart gripped tight. He’s not sure how to deal with this, he’s not sure how to make this relationship intact because he’s  _Tsukishima Kei_.

It’s not easy, this is not easy, you’re not making it easy.

He should be the one breaking up with you, he’s not the person who went to another while still taking hold of him.

Why could he not let you go?

You stare, sad ( _don’t look at him with those eyes_ ) and tired.

You tried your best but you can’t do it forever. Before you know it, someone else swept you up and it was a blissful moment that you were having less with  _Kei_.

 _Tsukishima_  watches you walk away.

He hates this bitter feeling.


	126. karasuno reacts to tanaka having an s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the team react to tanaka having a super confident and perf s/o???(because they didn't expect tanaka to get someone like that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**Daichi**  | Congratulate Tanaka. He’d welcome them and talk to them, getting along with his wing spiker’s s/o.

 **Suga**  | Tell his partner to take care of him after saying Suga-like words (read: friendly mocking) that made Tanaka cry in shock.

 **Asahi**  | Confident and perfect? Though there’s no such thing as “perfect”, he would still be nervous. He thinks they’re scary, at first.

 **Noya**  | Give him a thumbs up. There will be manly tears and manly hugs. “GOOD JOB, RYUU!” cue bro moment.

 **Hinata**  | He’d be happy for Tanaka-senpai! Who wouldn’t?! He’d feel intimidated once he meets his senpai’s partner.

 **Kageyama**  | He’s alright with it, nice to know that his senpai’s going out with someone. Would be calm about it and continue to practice.

 **Yamaguchi**  | It must be nice, he muses. To get someone like that. He’d be happy for his senpai. Maybe one day he’ll have a relationship with a nice partner.

 **Tsukishima**  | Good for Tanaka-san, now he has someone to tutor him during exams - is what he must be thinking. He’d be indifferent about it.


	127. gets drunk, confesses out of the blue (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaaah requests are open! Can you do Kuroo and his female childhood friend at a college party, when he gets incredibly drunk and confesses to her out of the blue? Then he had to get escorted back to his room by his s/o LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

Understandably, you’re amused.  **Kuroo**  right now was very, very drunk. Easy to see when he keeps babbling and babbling. He chuckles at nothing, bad jokes or puns makes him hysterical and he hiccups time to time. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks were red as an apple.

His friends and one of his roommates ( _Bokuto_ ) insisted that he drank, two hours later, this was the result. Thank goodness you weren’t drunk.

“You shouldn’t drink anymore, Kuroo.” You said, patting his back at the same time he blurts out “I like you” to your face.

You didn’t bat an eyelash, replying with a “that’s nice.”

He continues to confess of the things he find you adorable, what he likes about you, that you’re really pretty and- “I really liiiike you.” He slurs and makes a face that made your heart melt.  ~~A tiny bit.~~

“Thanks.” You smiled, “Let’s get you to your room.”

 _Kuroo_  stumbles and keeps on confessing over and over as he is escorted by you. You keep on smiling, chuckling at some of his drunken words.

“Go out with meee.” He sniffs.

“I’ll tell you my answer when you’re sober.” You replied.

This wasn’t the first time he got drunk and admitted his desire to have you be his beloved girlfriend.

The thing is,

You already are going out.

Ever since the graduation.


	128. comforting scared s/o (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this blog! When I'm having a bad day these imagines always cheer me up! Here is my request (sorry if its lame I've never done this before), how would karasuno comfort their s/o if they were scared (during a storm or a power outtage, etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**Daichi**  | “Come here.” He’ll sit down on the floor and tugs you with him, putting you on his lap, arms wrapped around you. He’d lay his chin on your head, calmly tell you about his day, his soft serene voice lulling you to sleep.

 **Suga**  | “Shh, it’ll be alright.” He’ll cup your cheeks, hushing you whenever you make a sound, whispering comforting words and peppering you with kisses, to your cheeks, your nose, your forehead. His gentle care elevates your fear.

 **Asahi**  | “It’s going to be okay.” He’ll clutch your hands with his, squeezing them when he knows you need it. He’d be by your side, presence soothing. Your fear makes him brave, he’d give you a warm hug.

 **Tanaka**  | “I’ll beat ‘em up!” He’d holler at your fear, picks a fight shouting that they’d have to go through him before they get to you. It’s silly, he’s silly, it’s enough to make you smile.

 **Noya**  | “I’ll protect you!” He’ll guard you, standing tall. He’s not just Karasuno’s Deity, he’s yours as well. He’d distract you by telling you the names of the techniques he’s developing. The names are silly but it’s worth to see fear ebbing away.

 **Hinata**  | “We’re in this together!” He’ll feel the same way as you simply because you’re feeling that way. He’d be brave and makes noises, it feels like he’s making the whole thing an adventure to the evil lair. Cue a loud sound, you’ll both end up cuddling underneath the blanket he snatched out.

 **Kageyama**  | “Here…” He would take your hand in his and scoot closer. Though it’s silent for a while, he’ll suddenly suggest that maybe playing volleyball will help? It’s such a Kageyama thing to do. His clueless suggestions replaces your fear with endearment.

 **Yamaguchi**  | “I’m always here, [Name].” He’ll tell you stories of their matches, the practice, the past, stories that he thinks would help you calm down. He’d quietly confess to you one of his fears letting you know that you’re not alone. He’s with you.

 **Tsukishima**  | “How noisy.” He’ll be a grump about it. Makes remarks that aren’t nice but the way he says the words, less scathing and more gentle, reveals that he’s trying to comfort you in his own tsukki-ish way.


	129. NSFW headcanons (iwaizumi, akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Akaashi and Iwaizumi hcs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi (Aobajousai) and Akaashi (Fukurodani)

♛  **AKAASHI**

  * He would make his partner moan over and over because he likes to hear their sounds. Muffling whimpers would only drive him to make them crazy in pleasure just to hear the music.
  * Has a handcuffed kink. He wouldn’t realized it until it comes to play, seeing his partner bound for the first time just made him want to touch their body in all the places that makes them gasp.
  * He’s not the type to clean up right away after doing the do, not right after cuddling and spending the moment in peace for a short while, he likes to have his partner’s bare body close to his.
  * He actually likes to see his s/o get wrecked, the way his partner writhes in pleasure motivates him.



♛  **IWAIZUMI**

  * He’s weak when his partner whispers lowly next his ear. He just freezes and gets even more hard. Bonus if they whisper the intimate things they want him to do, he’ll lose it.
  * Ride him. He’d be mesmerized when they do so, seeing his partner on his lap riding him- he almost wishes they’d slow down.
  * One of his favorite position when he’s into it is seeing them bent over, legs spread and ass high up in the air.
  * Though embarrassed, one of his kinks (uniform kink) is knowing that his partner not wearing undergarments underneath their uniform, he’d take his s/o without taking your uniform off. Fully.




	130. random headcanons (kags, tsukki, noya, tanaka, oikawa, iwa-chan, kuroo, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so glad you're open! Can you give some headcanons (nsfw or not nsfw) for Kuroo, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Tanaka and Nishinoya? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Nishinoya (Karasuno), Iwaizumi, Oikawa (Aobajousai), Kuroo (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

♛  **KUROO**

  * He’s actually good at flirting if he likes you a lot. Because he spends his free time looking up flirting techniques and coming up on his own just to woo you.
  * **additional to the above listed:**  he’d actually practice in front of the mirror, memorizing the lines and his expressions.  ~~doesn’t mean he’s all that successful.~~
  * When he was a child, he dreamed about owning more than 50 cats and make his own cat army when he gets older.



♛  **KAGEYAMA**

  * His dad is actually the protective one. He wants to hoard  _Tobio_  to himself because he’s adorable and that’s why he grew up with no social skills.  _Kageyama_ sometimes accidentally makes him weep.
  * The first reason why he keeps drinking milk is that he could grow tall, he had imagine a giant (more than 8ft) him  ~~smashing his opponents~~  winning a lot.



♛  **TSUKISHIMA**

  * He keeps the old dino plushie that he had when he was a wee little cinnamon kid. A plushie that in the past, was his constant company, warding all the scary things away in the dark.
  * He’s actually sentimental. The gifts his parents,  _Akiteru_  and  _Yamaguchi_ gave him on special days were kept hidden away. He’ll be denial if it’s ever found out and makes excuses.



♛  **OIKAWA**

  * He really likes alien memes.  _Oikawa_  would look it up and at some point, blurts it out when the right opportunity comes up. It usually happens with  _Iwaizumi_ who’s just “dumbkawa no”.
  * Likes to collect scarfs, winter scarfs, fashion scarfs, etc. He collects them all. His favorites are the aliens and the star ones.



♛  **IWAIZUMI**

  * He’s very prepared. He would list the things that are needed when it comes to trips to pack up and he makes sure there’s a solution to problems that might surface such as emergencies.  ~~yes he’s definitely a mom.~~
  * He likes to take pictures of sceneries. All the pictures he takes is very good that many said he can become an professional photographer. He’s very focus and keen on the details.



♛  **BOKUTO**

  * He has a blog filled with aesthetic pictures. Also owls, many owls. All his replies, all his posts, all his remarks and even his username has owl puns in it. And bros too, specifically to Kuroo. Mostly.
  * One day, he’s gonna have a staring contest with an owl just because. Owls are cool and he really wants the staring contest. (It’s someone’s  ~~Konoha~~  fault that he wants to.)



♛  **TANAKA**

  * He’s the one who everyone runs to whenever they needed cheering up or protection. In the past, he used to be the elementary school leader. The students looked up to him. HE’S THE HERO.
  * Very good at instruments. He’s more of an electric guitar or drummer, he has some sick beat that makes you nod along.  ~~It’s totally because of Saeko.~~



♛  **NISHINOYA**

  * In middle school, he suddenly got confessed to by an pretty upperclassmen because she thought he was cute and small. It gave him mixed feelings.
  * When he became a middle school student, he grew 5 inches tall. When he became a high school student, he grew 2 inches tall. He’s not blessed with height genes.




	131. bokuto having a little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine bokuto having a little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Bokuto (Fukurodani)

he’s the babiest owl, age 8 and he has big eyes the same as bokuto’s with spiky hair like his bother too with a spiky cowlick in front that droops down

he also has natural pouty lips and his cheeks are squishy

 _koutarou_  calls him “little owl man” and just endearing nicknames and he just dotes on him and fawns over him like he’d be the best big brother ever

just imagine bokuto in his dejected mode in the middle of the match  ~~with nekoma~~

and suddenly someone screams “NIIIIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAN” and there’s little brother clutching the railways and he just cheers his big bro “nii-chan!! do your best! i want to see your cool moves!!”

little brother bokuto looks up to his big bro so much and he keeps saying that  _koutarou_  is the best and coolest ever and he’s gonna be like big bro when he grows up!!

just a little cinnamon bun too innocent for the world

~~koutarou’s out for blood to those who hurt his little owl bro~~


	132. headcanons for little bro owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of previous chapter. (ch. 131)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Bokuto (Fukurodani)

yes, im trash for this headcanon and i want to spread it even further.

  * his name is  **kioshi**
  * imagine both  _koutarou_  and  _kioshi_  being confused and they simultaneously tilt their head at the same time
  * _koutarou_  cheering “hey! hey! hey!” little bro looks at his big bro with shining eyes, not sure what’s going on but goes along with it by saying “yeah! yeah! yeah!” every time big bro says that
  * they’d spend a long time in places such as photo booths, making funny faces at each other and at the camera with wacky poses
  * _koutarou_  picking up his little owl man to carry him on his shoulder,  _kioshi_  has the habit of taking his big bro’s horned hair, he doesn’t mind so long as he doesn’t tighten his grip so hard
  * he always carries him in his shoulders
  * big bro is the one styling little bro’s hair
  * fukurodani volleyball team becomes his glorified babysitters and teachers,  _koutarou_  pouting that he’s gonna teach the little man his tricks  ~~he’s jealous~~
  * _koutarou_  and  _lev_  getting jealous when  _kioshi_  and  _alisa_  gets along too well
  * _kuroo_  encourages him to join their shenanigans
  * _kuroo_  also plans to take  _kioshi_  under his wing bcus  _koutarou_ ’s reactions are always funny
  * _kioshi_  calling  _kuroo_  “kitty cat!” every time  ~~his team never let him live it down~~




	133. hinata's dad vs kageyama's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine hinata’s dad and kageyama’s dad working at the same place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Hinata and Kageyama (Karasuno)

they have a relationship much like their respective son and battle in a different style, by going on long tangents on who’s more kawaii:

“my son is more adorable!”

“look at my son, he has a winsome smile!”

“ _tobio_ ’s a genius compared to yours!”

“at least  _shouyou_  has friends!”

“my son has tons of friends than yours!”

“the volleyball team doesn’t count!”

they’re professionals but when it comes to each other, all hell breaks loose, only their co-workers and their boss knows, they just shake their heads at the squabbling overgrown child men

they’d most likely greet each other the same manner: by racing to see who gets first place at getting to work first

their child’s honor is at stake!


	134. random headcanons (karasuno, kiyoko, yachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to see some random Karasuno + Kiyoko and Yachi head canons. Just things you believe. Thank you c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Karasuno (with Kiyoko and Yachi)

♛  **DAICHI**

  * He reads mystery books. He’s very into the mystery genre, he also reads detective works.
  * One of his dream job was to be a policeman. Not sure if he’s going to be in the future but he’ll give it a shot. He wants to be helpful.



♛  **SUGA**

  * STAR WARS NERD. He collects all the episodes, the movies. He also has Star Wars T-Shirts. So yes, he’s definitely a nerd for that fandom.  ~~his fav is fin bcus he looks like he’s good for a punching bag~~
  * He’s into constellations, one of his hobbies is stargazing. Suga knows places where you can see the stars clearer.



♛  **ASAHI**

  * The grandmas love him! They like to pinch his cheeks if they can reach, his appearance doesn’t scare them because they feel his gentle aura.
  * He’s a very good cook. He’s also good at cleaning, washing and ironing clothes. The perfect househusband.



♛  **TANAKA**

  * He’s fashionable.  _Tanaka_  always has a good taste for clothes not just for him but the others too. Those who needs fashion help can go to him for advice.
  * The one who scares off  _Saeko_ ’s boyfriends or dates. He gets smacked in the head but he protests that they’re not worthy if that’s how they react. She’s actually alright with it but it doesn’t prevent her from giving him the smack.



♛  **NOYA**

  * Has a dog called “Kyokan” named by his mother. A loving, playful Tibetan Mastiff that was gifted to them when he was a wee pup. He likes to greet the libero by giving him tackle hugs and lick his face affectionately,  _Noya_  always gets crushed by his weight.
  * His mom always teases him, deliberately putting things higher than his height so he either has to jump or get a stool or chair in order to get it.



♛  **HINATA**

  * Cuddles are the best, cuddles are good. He loves cuddles and is the perfect teddy bear! Warm, cozy and squishy small.
  * He’s actually not scared of horror when he plays games or movies. As long as it’s not dark, as long as you don’t startle/scare him.



♛  **KAGEYAMA**

  * Horror? No, nooo. He’d just freeze or stare so intensely that he doesn’t look scared but he is. He’ll curl into a ball if he’s alone and just tremble, mumbling so fast it feels like he’s cursing something… or someone.
  * His room has plush toys courtesy of his mom and especially his dad. He hasn’t took them out of his room because they are so soft and so- so cuddly and squishy!



♛  **YAMAGUCHI**

  * A writer. He’s a good writer, he makes fanfics secretly when he has the time to do so. He’s actually popular in the writing sites because the way he writes it is just mesmerizing.
  * He’s into action pack movies. On Sundays, he goes on an action movie binge, complete with popcorn and all assorted snacks.



♛  **TSUKISHIMA**

  * A gamer. Not just a gamer, a  _nerd_  gamer. He hides the games, making sure no one notices but when definitely alone (and he makes sure he’s alone), he plays. Right now he’s into neko atsume and happy pet story.
  * The songs he listens are mixed genres but there’s definitely soft, cute songs that he has in his playlist. No one knows of course, it wouldn’t fit his image and reputation if they know.



♛  **CHIKARA**

  * He’s not just a filmmaker, he’s also a painter. It’s a hobby and he focuses on filming. His painting works is carefully hidden away by him and his family.
  * The arm-wrestling champion, he actually rivals  _Iwaizumi_. If they have a match, it’ll be epic, no one is sure who will win. He definitely gets the respect from the spectators, especially  _Kyoutani_.



♛  **KIYOKO**

  * She got scouted into being a model, it was a good offer but she declined. She’s dedicated into helping the volleyball club and  _Yachi_.
  * Has an interest in tattoos, though she’s not planning to get one.



♛  **YACHI**

  * Her mother actually sent her to a judo class to learn self defense. She forgot about it or so it looked like. She doesn’t really want to hurt anyone. She still has the instincts to flip someone, if she’s not so panicky.
  * Knows flowers and their meanings. She really likes flowers.




	135. valentine scenario with quiet and "cold" girlfriend (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH YOUR Ask BOX IS OPEN??? Can I get a scenario with Oikawa and his very quiet and "cold" girlfriend? They don't see each other all valentines day and she hasn't been responding to his text messages, she meets with up with him when he's at his wits end to give him a hand knit scarf and a love letter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)
> 
> PART OF VALENTINES DAY

**Oikawa**  rolled back and forth on his bed, eyes glued on his cellphone clutched in his hand. He’s pouting.

As for the reason as to why he’s sulking like the overgrown child he half is, because he hasn’t seen his adorable significant other.

The thing is, it’s valentines day ans you know what that means. Chocolates and love!! But she never show up.

He tried to catch her and talk (read: badger her and whine for some love because it’s valentines day!) but she manage to avoid him. The texts that he kept sending were ignored.

There’s a suspension that Iwa-chan helped her various escapes though when he tried interrogating his grumpy friend during practice, all he received is a shrug and an ‘I don’t know’.

Oikawa pointed a finger at him.and exclaimed “Uwah! Iwa-chan is conspiring against me to get my chocolate from my beloved [Name]-chan!” then he recieved a blow to the head from said friend.

After practice he headed to his home with a dejected mood. And here he is now, sulking. She still didn’t text back nor called back! Oikawa called her again only to hear the operator saying it cannot be reached.

His fangirls told him that she was such a cold girlfriend to ignore him and didn’t give or at least tell him a happy Valentine’s Day when he rejected their own chocolates and said he only wanted hers.

They were wrong, she wasn’t cold. Moreso in public where both of them spent with each other having fun and relaxing, Oikawa preferred that. Giving shared kisses and cuddles. She never complained but supported him in his focus on volleyball club and he loved her for it, of her silent love than a loud, false affections he got from his previous girlfriends.

He didn’t doubt her even after the no-show, he just wanted to know why she avoided him.

His brain filtered so many questions and no answers, at this rate, he might go crazy!

“[Name]-chaaaaan, why won’t you love meeeeee~~!!”

_Ding dong._

He paused. His heart fluttered with hope that it was his lover so he made way to the front door - he was alone in his home - and when he open the door, his eyes went wide.

There she is on his doorstep, on her hands was a scarf and resting on it was a letter. “[Name]-chan…”

Her cheeks went red, opting to look at the ground as she quietly explained, “Um, I’m sorry, Tooru-san. I couldn’t respond to youe messages and avoided you because I want to finish knitting this scarf and I had trouble what to wri—”

She’s cut off from her boyfriend hugging her tight.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he murmured, squeezing her. She’s here, she’s here, she made him a scarf and a letter and  _she’s here_.

[Name] blinked in surprise then she smiled, squeezing back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tooru-san.”


	136. random scenarios (iwaizumi, kenma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ submitted  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi (Aobajousai) ft. Oikawa and Kenma (Nekoma)

“Iwa-chann~”, Oikawa sang in a teasing voice, slightly nudging Iwaizumi on his side with his elbow. “You know (y/n) is right there, like she is every practice.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Because she’s our team manager baka.”

“Hai hai~ Which would make it even better if you two started dating, I mean you do like (y/n)-chan right?”

Iwaizumi froze at Oikawa’s words, he’d tried to be as discreet as possible with his feelings towards her but nothing goes unnoticed with that idiot does it.

He relaxed his whole body, “No, I dont.”, he stated clearly and calmly.

“Oh?”, A smirk grew on Oikawa’s face, “Then I guess you won’t care if I ask her on a date. (Y/n)-chan~”, the brunette called the girl over.

Iwaizumi developed a dark aura around him and sent a menacing glare at Oikawa, “You wouldn’t dare”

(Y/n) jogged over as she heard the setter calling her name, she was a bit cautious as she got closer, noticing the aces aura.

“Um…you called?”, she asked as she saw Iwaizumi’s dark aura increase even more.

The brunette smirked as he got behind the ace in a rapid speed and pushed him towards her, “Iwa-chan has something to ask you but he was to embarrassed to call you over.” And with that fast reply he left, running off in the opposite direction.

“…”

“Umm..”

He scratched his head nervously while cursing at Oikawa underneath his breath. He was about to say something totally irrelevant to his feeling towards her when she cut him off.

“Look Hajime… since I moved here I’ve really like you and I know we don’t know each other that much since I’ve only been here a couple months but I’d really like to go out with you sometime. I mean you can say no! I’m not going to-”, Iwaizumi had heard enough, and cut off her rambling with cupping his hands on her face, pulling her into a kiss.

(Y/n) was shocked at what was happening but soon melted into the kiss. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to show how they both really felt towards each other, snickers and cheering heard in the background by their teammates.

(Y/n) bit her bottom lip thanking Oikawa in her mind as well as making a mental note to properly thank him later.

“T-thank you..for stopping my rambling”, she said as she looked down at the ground, hiding her massive blush.

  
“It was my pleasure…and thank you for telling me how you feel. I was trying to tell you but you know how that went…”, He tilted her chin up, meeting her gaze, “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

———————————————————————  
“Kenma”, (y/n) said as she pursed her lips while trying to get her boyfriends attention from the video game in his hands.

She scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder while she repeated his name again, but in a more annoyed distressed manner.

“Hmm?”, he replied while keeping his focus on his current game going  through the stage with ease as if he’d played this game a thousand times.

(Y/n) let out a sigh, “Kenma this was suppose to be a fun day for the two of us to spend time together. Maybe I should go and we can do this another time?”, she stood up from the bed, sweatshirt in her arms ready to go before a hand gripped her arm softly but strongly enough to halt her.

She turned around to face her boyfriend, “Don’t go”, he spoke as he squeezed her arm a little tighter, while his video game read GAME OVER.

A small smile found its way onto her lips at the sight at her boyfriend forgetting all about his game just to stop her from leaving.

“You lost your game..”, she picked up the video game console. He quickly took it from her hands, stuffing it underneath his pillow, “It doesn’t matter, I can always redo the level…..but..”, he stopped mid-sentence turning his head to the side to unable her from seeing the blush that was overtaking his face.

“But?”, she asked intrigued to know what he was about to say.

“…but I can never redo the time we spend together…so I have to make it worth while.”, his voice declined in volume as he spoke, almost stuttering towards the end.

(Y/n) blushed at his words throwing herself at him to encapture him in a hug, resting her head at the crook of his neck. “You’ve always been the sweetest”,she giggled.

Wrapping his arms around her, he mumbled “I try”


	137. s/o is a swimmer, goggles slip down (kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! I love your blog it makes me super happy to read! may I have a scenario of Kageyamas s/o who is a swimmer and when she dives in the water for a race her goggles slip down her face and she can't see so she thinks she did really bad and is really upset after the race? sorry if this doesn't make sense! and if you can't do it, it's totally fine! have a nice day! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

Kageyama had noticed that (y/n)’s goggles had slipped out of place during her competition, causing her speed to decrease enough for her to be put into the third place position. He was a bit worried because of it, but he didn’t worry about it to much since he had great faith in her.

“Go (y/n)! You got this! You’ve practiced so hard everyday!!” He cheered on his girlfriend from the sidelines, ignoring the stares and the giggles.

The cheering seemed to help, (y/n) had now pushed forward onto the second place position just as the race had ended.

Afterwards Kageyama waited down the hall where the competitors changing rooms were at. When she finally came out he was about to congratulate her on her rank but a sad face overtook the place where (y/n)’s beautiful smile should be.

“(Y/n)? What’s wrong?”, he questioned her while pulling her close.

She refused to see him directly in the eye, instead facing the floor, clenching her hands into fists.

Putting the pieces of the puzzle together Kageyama nuzzled his forehead against hers as he intertwined his fingers with (y/n)’s.

“You did great”

“No. I didn’t, if only my stupid goggles hadn’t then maybe I-”

Kageyama grabbed (y/n) by shoulders, “Stop that. You’ve worked so hard for this to not be proud of the amazing position you got. I understand the feeling of coming in so close to getting the rank you wanted and coming in second instead. But it’ll be alright (Y/n), there’s always next time and I’ll be there to cheer you on every single time.”

The tears that had been threatening to cascade down her face finally set themselves free, causing Kageyama to panic.

“Huh!? I’m sorry Im sorry I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He apologized repeatedly.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriends torso burying her face into his chest. “Baka…I’m crying because I’m so happy I have someone like you to always make me feel better.”

~And I’ll continue to make you happy until death takes us apart~, He thought as he returned her hug, squeezing her gently as he rubbed her back until she wiped the tears from her face.


	138. cuddling s/o on long bus trip (kageyama, suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! (I hope you feel better btw) can i please request some fluffy karasuno boys cuddling w their s/o on a long bus trip, like to training camp or smth and one (or both lol) of them falls asleep perhaps? sorry if its too vague and thank you sm!! :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ nozorimakumi  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Kageyama and Sugawara (Karasuno)

**Kageyama Tobio**

The sun retreated taking it’s wonderful rays of sunshine along with it. A crescent moon now took its turn to illuminate the sky as the Karasuno team fought off the powerful strength of sleep. Yet it had been too much for some of the team. Their game had taken longer than expected and now they were on their way back home.

Kageyama sat back against the side of the bus while holding his s/o. Their head on his chest as their torso moved up and down from their peaceful breathing.   
  
Tobio gently played with (y/n)’s hair as the slept, he knew this was something that had always helped them sleep and now it was just a habit of his to do to them.

His head had began to drop before finally resting on top of (y/n)’s. Just prior to him giving in to the wonderful world of his dreams a flash of light caused his eyes to fly open.

“I got it!”, Hinata cheered in a hushed tone of voice.

“They look so cute together! (Y/n) is going to love this photo~”, Yachi added.

“Oi! Don’t take pictures of people as they try to sleep. Let them be.”, Daichi scolded the two, accompanied by one of Tobio’s signature glares. He was just glad that the sudden flash of light didn’t awake (y/n).

“H-hai..gomen..”, both Yachi and Hinata apologized as they plopped back into their seats.

  
**Sugawara Koushi**

It was early in the morning, little rays of sunlight were shining through the blinds hitting (y/n)’s face in all the right places. Bird could be heard in the background chirping their magnificent songs. Suga was laying right besides (y/n) gazing at his s/o sleeping face as if it’d be the last time he would see them.

Sensing that they were being watched (y/n) fluttered their eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Only to see Suga’s lips form into that sweet smile of his.

“Ohayou (Y/n)-chan”

Blushing at the fact that their boyfriend had been watching them sleep they quickly threw their blanket over their face.

“Baka why would you do that!”

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand Suga asked quite confused, “Huh? Do what?”

“Watch me sleep!”, (Y/n) felt their face become even hotter than before.

“Because you’re beautiful of course”, and with that Suga uncovered his s/o face. Grabbing their hand in the process to get them out of bed.

“Hurry up and get ready will you. (y/n)?”, Suga spoke politely, “I’ve got a special day planned for the two of us.


	139. surprise make out from gf during study date (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets a surprise make-out from his girlfriend during a study date for no other reason than his gf thinks he looks hot when he's focussing. (✿◠‿◠)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ jacjac-badkitty  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

Kuroo had asked his girlfriend to help him study for the upcoming math test and the fact that (Y/n) excelled in that subject was great. It was something that just came to her naturally, sometimes Kuroo even thought she was a much better teacher than the actual teacher.

“So the next step would be to do this right?”, Kuroo scribbled away onto his sheet of paper, “wait no no no, I’m supposed to do this first!”

“Yeah that’s great! You really are a fast learner, sometimes I don’t even think you need me here.”

“Eh!? Don’t say that, the only reason I understand this is because of the way you teach it. Of course I need you here.”, he reassured (Y/n) by holding her hands as he gave her one of his goofy grins, “Alright Alright! Let’s try the next problem.”

As Tetsurou continued on to the next problem (Y/n) couldn’t help but to gaze at her boyfriend’s face, he looked so concentrated, so invested with the problem, soo hot.

“Hm?”, Kuroo noticed the constant staring, “What is there something on my face?”, he fiddled with his glasses as he wiped around his face.

“No!…it’s just that..”

“Just that?”

She took the opportunity to grab him by the collar of his uniform, pulling him in close until she was able to enclose the gap between them. Kuroo was a mess at first not understanding the situation, but after a short while he didn’t care for the reason.

After being breathless they stopped, “What was that for?”, Kuroo asked.

(Y/n)’s face flushed red, “Just because”

“Because what (Y/n)~”, Tetsu cooed.

“Becauseyoulookedhotstudyingandicouldnthelpmyself”

Hearing this Tetsu let out a laugh, he lifted his girlfriend’s chin, “Maybe we should study together more often.”, he then gave her a quick peck on the lips, laughing as she turned a bright shade of red.


	140. they confess to crush but she ends up running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request something with Kuroo, Kenma, Tobio, Oikawa and Tsukki? When they confess their feelings to their crush, but she end up running away and in the next day they found a letter in their desk from their s/o where she told them she liked them back, but she couldn't answer in that moment because she was mute and she ran to get a paper, but when she got back he was already gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Kageyama, Tsukishima (Karasuno), Oikawa (Aobajousai), Kenma and Kuroo (Nekoma)

**Kuroo|**  He is totally crushed all day, when he see’s the note he’s scared to even open it. Thinking it will be a whole letter on how sorry she is for not liking him back, but when he finally gets the courage to open it up he’s thrilled. He’ll look for her as soon as possible, hug her and hold her for a while. She tells him that she’s insecure about the fact she’s mute, but he reassures her that it will not change how he feels about her, and not to worry about it because he’ll always stay by her side.

 **Tobio|**  Most likely be left in a shocked state, watching his crush run off like that definitely hurt his heart. He’d go home, lay in bed, not even practice that day. His face would become even more menacing, which gained a lot of attention from the team. Instead of finding the letter, his teammates convince him to go out and talk to her. He does, he stutters a lot, sweat on his forehead. When she doesn’t reply he doesn’t understand why, she’ll pull out her phone and start typing then let him read what she typed up. It would all click in his mind, he’d for once smile and give her a nod, agreeing to meet up after his practice was over. But until then she’s watching him and the team practice.

 **Kenma|** After that little encounter he wouldn’t talk to anyone, not play the games he usually enjoyed daily. His mind wandering throughout the day, asking himself what he did wrong to cause her to run off like that. Until he lays his head onto his desk that he sees a letter in his desk that was not there last hour. Kenma would read the letter several times, to make sure what he reads is correct. After meeting them by surprise, he’s super nervous, doesn’t really know what to say but he muster the courage to talk about what happened.

 **Oikawa|** Oikawa for sure be a completely different person until he finds the letter, he’d be moody, frowning, sighing all the time, wouldn’t even make fun of Iwa-chan!  When he gets told that a girl had left a note for him, he wouldn’t think much of it since he received them quite often. Opening the letter in a foul mood, and finishing reading it with the most upbeat state he had ever been in. Running through the hallways searching for her until he eventually finds her. Calling her name as he embraces her in front of everyone.

 **Tsuki** | Found out that she was mute from Yamaguchi later on, decides to talk to her as soon as school was over since he felt bad for leaving. Instead he finds the letter, is super psyched yet keeps his cool. When he does get to see her he invites them to go out to grab a bite then asks her to be his girlfriend after a few dates. He ,of course, brings up the topic about what happened that day and teases her about it.


	141. paintballing with s/o (kageyama, lev, akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi, Lev and Kageyama paintballing with s/o (they're on different teams) and they both found each other. [cue drama scene] (hope I did this right. It's my first time asking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno), Lev (Nekoma) and Akaashi (Fukurodani)

**Akaashi|** The two stare at each other, neither of them saying a word until the sound of a paintball gun is moved. The two rush to safety on opposite sides. (Y/n) shoots at her running target but misses only by a short distance. She sighs loudly as she presses her back against the wall.

“You were  _sooo_  close, not close enough though”, Akaashi shouts as he chuckles.

“Yeah! Well it’s a lot better than you have done all day.”

“Or so you say, you haven’t been watching me this whole time”, he quickly replied.

“It’s not good to doubt your girlfriend you know.”, (Y/n) ran across, tumbled over, shooting Akaashi in a crouched position so accurately he stood dumbfounded, jaw hanging in disbelief.

She blew at the end of her gun, “Now  _that’s_  how you do it”

“But-but-but earlier. You missed soooo bad!”, he threw his arms up.

“All part of the plan. Having 3 brothers and being the only girl really helps don’t you think? I’ll catch you later, gotta go destroy the rest of your team to.” she pecked him on the lips, running off in another direction while he stood there thinking of how proud he was to be her boyfriend.

 

**Lev|**  When Lev saw his girlfriend he instinctively smiled and called out to her.

“(Y/n)-chan!!”, he waved over to her forgetting all about the current war going on. She turned around confused at why he would give out his location like that, she slowly walked closer, gun raised and ready to shoot.

Seeing this reminded Lev of his current situation, shakily lifting his own paintball gun as well. You could tell right off the bat that he under any circumstances did not want to shoot his girlfriend, but then again he didn’t want to let down his team.  

“Lev?”, (Y/n) inched a bit closer, yet still out of range.

“H-how’s it going out there for you”, his grip tightened around the trigger.

“Good…very good.”, she noticed his  uneasiness, stepping dangerously close to him, “Though I kind of wish this game was over…”, carefully she tilted the end of his gun towards the ground.

“Why!?”, Lev spoke louder than intended.

“I miss you silly”

“R-really?”

“ _Mhmm_ ”, she brushed her hand over his chest, going up on her tippy toes as if she were going in for a kiss. Lev was relieved by the change of events, he closed his eyes holding the side of her face while he leaned in.

(Y/n) quickly ran backwards, pulled the trigger and grinned at her boyfriend.

“(Y/n)! That’s playing dirty!”, Lev complained, he held his side where the paintball had shot him.

“Sorry but I had to…does it hurt?”, she placed her hand on his.

“Nothing I can’t take….a kiss would make it better though”, Lev’s face flushed red in embarrassment of what he had just said.

(Y/n) couldn’t help but to laugh at her boyfriends cuteness, this time for real she gave him a kiss.

 

**Kageyama|**  Before the match had even started Tobio had made a plan in his mind, now all he had to do was carry it out. He of course wanted to take out his girlfriend, they were both competitive and all was fair in this game.

He hid behind a wall, chuckling to himself about his wonderful plan to victory.

“Baka don’t try to hide if you’re going to make such noise.”, (Y/n) shook her head.

Alarmed Tobio dashed off, purposely falling harshly in the process. He cursed loudly, holding his knee in one hand.

“Tobio! Are you alright!?”, (Y/n) dropped her gun the moment she saw him fall and began making her way towards him.

He smirked lifting his gun, “ _You little-_ ”, he cut off his girlfriend by pulling the trigger.

She winced in pain, “You could’ve at least done it when I was farther away!”

“Sorry it’s more accurate this way”, he stood up brushing off the dust off himself.

“It hurts like hell”, she lowered her head.

“(Y/n)! Don’t cry, I’m sorry!”, he jogged over to her, taking her into an embrace.

“I’m not”

“What?”, he felt a strong stinging pain on his back which answered his question.

“Nice job (Y/n)!”, Daichi give her a high five, as she was released from her hug, her boyfriend stood with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out. Daichi said his goodbye as he jogged off.

“I still won.”, Kageyama huffed.

“Doesn’t mean your team will”, (Y/n) said as she placed her hand on her hip.

“They will”

“Suree, now come on.”, she intertwined hands with him, “Let’s go wait for this round to be over”


	142. reacting to s/o coming to school crying (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> congrats you're so good you actually made me go all the way to your very first post!! :D you're amazing!! Can you do Karasuno boys reacting to their s/o coming to school crying from their shitty home life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**Suga|**  Would hold their s/o close as they rubbed their backs. Letting them know that he will always be there for them no matter what, as well as inviting them to stay at his place for as long as they would like.

 **Daichi|**  He would try and figure out some solutions on to what they could do to get away from all of the negativity they are dealing with.

 **Kageyama|** Would be mad at the fact that their s/o is crying and would do anything in his power to fix it. He’d lay down with they and stroke their hair to calm them down.

 **Tsuki|**  Would probably know already about their current situation at home. He’d take this as the last straw and tell them to stay with him because he doesn’t want to see them suffer any longer.

 **Hinata|**  Would reassure them that everything well get better as time goes on. Snuggle them and try to make them laugh as much as possible, maybe even put on some comedy movies to lighten their mood.

 **Tanaka|** He would swear on his life that he will beat up whatever is bothering them, making a huge fuss over it which would cause his s/o to laugh about how he was acting. Would even throw out the idea of running away with each other.

 **Noya|**  Hug his s/o right away, order a pizza or take out for them. Maybe even set up a bath for them. He would be furious but wouldn’t let it show, instead he showers them with kisses and anything to make them happy.

 **Asahi|** Much like Suga he’d hold them close and tell them sweet things to ease them out of their current condition. He would make them something to eat and do anything to make them relax.

 **Yamaguchi|**  He’s sad that their sad, just seeing his s/o crying like that would tear his heart up. He’d take them out to eat at their favorite place no matter the time. As well as calling up someone that his s/o could stay with.


	143. their type of girl (noya, tsukki, oikawa, kuroo, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the type of girl of Noya, Bokuto, Tsuki, Oikawa and Kuroo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Nishinoya, Tsukishima (Karasuno), Oikawa (Aobajousai), Kuroo (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)

**Noya** | His type of girl would be someone cheerful, who laughs at how silly he can be. Someone who enjoys everything such as a new adventure, whenever or wherever. Very friendly, would help anyone even if she didn’t know them.

 **Bokuto** | His type of girl would be someone who he has fun with, who likes to think outside of the box and afraid to be herself in front of random strangers. She enjoys his owl jokes, isn’t to bad at them herself.

 **Tsukishima** | His type of girl would be someone who can deal with his sassiness, a girl who wouldn’t mind just staying home for hours listening to music together. Maybe someone who would ease him out of his comfort zone from time to time.

 **Oikawa** | His type of girl would be someone who’s very support, she’d tease him just like he would to her, loves to help him practice. His type wouldn’t be bothered by all the threats given by other girls, she’d brush them off like nothing.

 **Kuroo** | His type of girl is someone who’s “innocent” in a cute way, loves to be affectionate. She might be a bit stubborn sometimes but it’d be about things she feels strongly about. Someone joyful to a point where its infectious, loves to be out and about to see new things.


	144. owl puns (bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Bokuto (Fukurodani)

"(Y/n) are you sleeping?“, Bokuto asked his girlfriend as he stopped playing with her hair. 

 She hummed as she turned towards him, she rubbed her head against his hand while she laid her hand on his chest.

 Getting the message he continued, leaning into (Y/n)’s ear he whispered, ” _Owl_  you need is me and my love.“ 

 (Y/n) groaned as she turned the other way, ” **Kou** , I love you. I really do but it’s late, can’t you save those jokes for later?“

 "Why!? I think they’re the  _hoot_!”, he grinned.

 (Y/n) didn’t respond, she thought that maybe if she remained quiet he would let it go. Oh but was she wrong. Instead Koutarou nudged her lightly, “I’m  _talon_  you they really are!”

 She let out a sigh, sat up right on the bed,“And im tellin you that we both need rest. Can we please sleep? Pleassee??”, she clasped both hands together, begging him for the thing she wanted most at the moment.

 "But I wanna stay up and watch this movie and  _hooo~_  better to watch it with!“, Bokuto laughed at his own joke, wiping at his tears of joy.

 (Y/n) on the other hand frowned, she loved his jokes but it was almost 2 in the morning. She had a lot planned later today and didn’t want to be to tired to even get up. 

 "Awe come on don’t  _sc-owl_!”, he again cracked up. 

 She calmly laid back down on the bed, covering her face with the blanket. Kou kept on with the jokes until he noticed that she was genuinely tired. 

Feeling bad he scooted up next to her, “(Y/n)..”

No reply, “(Y/n)”, he pressed his forehead onto hers.

She slowly uncovered her face until their eyes met. “I’m sorry.”, Bokuto apologized as he revealed the rest of her face, giving her a peck on the lips. 

 "You’re fine, but let’s get some sleep", (Y/n) turned off the television before she rested her head onto her boyfriends chest.

 " _Hoo~_  knew those jokes would make you so sleepy"

 " _ **Kou**_..“ 

 "Gomen”


	145. tsukki's s/o fawning over him without his glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's s/o fawning over him without his glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

Earlier today Tsukki and s/o had been passing a volleyball back and forth. (Y/n) thought it would be funny to spike the ball unexpectedly at Tsukki so that is just what they did, instead of it scaring him slightly, it smashed right into his face.

The second (Y/n) realized where the volleyball was heading they shouted out his name. But it was all too sudden, his glasses fell onto the ground, pieces here and there.

Of course (Y/n) apologized, over and over as a matter of fact. At first Tsukki was angry, but he understood that it was not on purpose and what had happened could not be changed. Every time his s/o would apologize he’d reassure them that it was fine, it wouldn’t take more than a couple days to get a new pair.

Now they were currently watching one of Tsukki’s shows, or he was trying to, squinting at the flat screen to improve his eyesight.

(Y/n) couldn’t help but to stare at him, sure they had seen Tsukki a few times without his glasses but it was only for a few seconds before he would place them back on. Now they sat there in awe of how well he looked like without them, not that he looked bad with them on.

“What?

(Y/n) was startled and quickly faced the flat screen.

“I know you were staring at me (Y/n)”, Tsukki sighed as he continued, “ my vision isn’t that horrible”

“It’s just that you look so cute without them! You never take them off”

“Because then I wouldn’t be able to see”

“You know what I mean”, (Y/n) raised their arms, squishing Tsukki’s cheeks together they cooed, “You’re so adorable~ Look at you all handsome and all mine~”, they rubbed their nose against his.

Tsukki blushed at the affection, “Awe now you look like a tomato”

“Really? A tomato?”, Tsukki replied at the comment.

“Yes, a cute tomato though”, they gave him a kiss on the lips and laughed at his red face deepen in color, “You’re eyes really pop without your glasses on. Maybe you should get contacts!”

“Why? You don’t think I look good with glasses?”, Tsukki raised a hand up to his heart, acting very hurt at the suggestion.

“No no you do! But you look amazing without them as well.”, they intertwined their hands with his. “You’re really do look handsome Tsukki”

“I know”

(Y/n) chuckled, leaning up to kiss their boyfriend. Wrapping both of their arms around his neck, their lips met. Tsukki grabbed (Y/n)’s waist and brought their body closer to his as he deepened the kiss.


	146. kageyama injured his hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama injured his hip (like a bruise from volleyb training) and the next day kageyama and his s/o ice skating and he trips and hurts it even worse and then his s/o found out and started helping him and scolding him and telling him to take better care and hes just so happy because someone cares so much about him so he just kisses them. too much?...hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Kageyama (Karasuno)

Every time (Y/n) held onto Kageyama’s hips to kiss him, he internally winced at the pain on his right hip. Though in the moment he thought it was worth it.

You see the other day during practice Hinata had gotten too excited (once again), and went up to spike the ball in the same moment Kageyama had. Resulting them to both crash into each other before falling onto the floor with a loud thud. But on the way down Kageyama had been crashed into so forcefully that he landed on his side, injuring his hip. He brushed it off saying he was fine, yet not forgetting to yell at Hinata for the incompetent act. Even though it was nothing serious the fall did result in a very large bruise and was very sensitive at the moment.

  
Today, he was not thinking about that at all. Instead he’s holding hands with his s/o as they circle around the skating rink. Both laughing, enjoying the time they have together. The day had gone very well so far, before the two had gone ice skating both Kageyama and (Y/n) decided to go out somewhere out to eat. Making sure to stay a while to talk just in case one of them decided to suddenly get rid of their meal.

Suddenly a man bumped into (Y/n) because he was on his phone trying to record how much fun he was having. (Y/n) was pushed onto Kageyama, who took most of the impact. He fell on his hurt hip, cursing while he held on to his injury.

“Watch where you’re going!”, (Y/n) yelled angrily at the man that had just pushed them and didn’t apologize. “You alright Tobio?? Sorry I kinda landed on you.”

  
“It’s fine, I’m fine.”, tried to play it off but as he tried to get up a sharp pain was felt through the right side of his torso, causing him to sit right back down.

“You’re obviously not! That stupid guy if only he was paying attention you wouldn’t be like this”, they held out their hands to help Tobio up, “I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind!”

  
“N-no! It’s not his fault”

(Y/n) was confused by his statement yet decided to hear him out, “And why’s that?”

“I might’ve gotten hurt the other day at practice…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have done something else Tobio!”, they replied in a worried tone.

“I knew how much you wanted to come here. You were talking about it all week, so I didn’t want to have to cancel because of some small injury.”

“Small or not! There’s always next week, now it’s going to get even worse than it was already. Don’t you understand that I hate it when you get hurt!?”

“Yeah”, Tobio smiled.

“Kageyama why are you smiling, this isn’t funny. What if something worse happened to you and it caused the injury to disable you to play!? I swear you’re so reckless sometimes!”, hands on their hips (Y/n) continued to chew out Tobio.

He knew others were starting to stare, (Y/n) didn’t seem to care and well neither did he. He chuckled at his s/o wondering how lucky he was to be able to find someone who truly cared for him as much as they did. No matter if it’s the smallest cut on the hand to a broken leg or arm, Kageyama knew for a fact that (Y/n) would always be there to help him.

Seeing someone put so much effort into him, to be and care for him felt amazing, no, even better a blessing. As (Y/n) was now yelling at him because he was smiling like an idiot and not paying attention to what they were saying, Tobio just went for it.

He wrapped his arms around their waist, holding them as he was scared someone would come up behind him and just steal them away. He raised a hand up to caress their cheek, as he deepened the kiss in front of the bystanders.

When they pulled apart (Y/n) was speechless, and all Kageyama could manage to say was, “Thank you”

 


	147. comforting s/o when their pet passes away (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Your blog is amazing. :3 Well, my dog died few weeks ago, so I wonder how Karasuno would comfort their s/o when their pet has passed away. Thank you! (I hope my English hasn't been so bad. ;o;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

I’m so sorry ;-; I mean its probably been a while now but I’m very very deeply sorry. I had to give my dog away because of certain circumstances a bit ago, that itself killed me to do. But I hope you’re doing well and maybe even have another companion to keep you company c: 

* * *

         
 **DAICHI |** He’d hold you against his body, letting you cry into his chest as he hugged you. Gently rubbing your back, assuring you that they are in a better place now and that they will always live on in your heart. Daichi will surprise you with something to take your mind off it, even if its only for a couple of minutes.

 **SUGA |** Would be there the minute he finds out what happened, staying by your side letting you cry into his arms as soon as he sees you. He’ll even spend the night to make sure you’re okay and when you doze off from being tired of crying he’s there watching over you, trying to keep prevent anything from waking you up.

 **ASAHI |** Each time your sobs get louder he holds you closer, running his hands through your hair apologizing for everything even if it he was not at fault. Patting and rubbing your back as you let your tears run down your face. He’s there handing you tissues and gives you a gift as a memento of your pet.

 **NOYA |**  When he hears you breaking into tears on the phone he hangs up, causing you to cry even more so. He’s running to your house as fast as his legs will go, he bursts through the door and quickly asks the first person where you are. He’ll knock on the door while he opens it, giving you a weary smile. “I’m so sorry”, he says before you run up to him and cry. From there he takes you outside to help you burry your pet, making sure to give a long speech about how great they were and how they changed your lives.

 **TANAKA |** He’s trying to act tough, for you, but inside the news is killing him as well. He’s holding you like his life depends on it. Telling you the most random things he can think of to get your mind off it. Also saying that he will be there every time you want to visit their little grave. He spends the night, you both watch sad movies such as Marley & Me in honor of the pet, snuggled together on the couch.

 **HINATA |**  Maybe shed a tear or two himself, as the both of you hold each other for comfort. He’d come up with ideas on how to deal with the sadness such as maybe getting a new dog when the time feels right or having a little funeral with all the people that loved them.

 **KAGEYAMA |**  His actions will speak louder than his words at first, wiping at your tears, holding your face in his hands, his forehead is against yours as he says “They’re watching over you now, and they will  ** _always_**  be in your heart.”  
He’ll even arrange something, anything, to make you happy to see that sweet smile of yours because he hates seeing you like this.

 **TSUKISHIMA** | He knows it’s best for you to cry, to let you set your feelings free because he thinks once you do it’ll help you feel a bit better. But while you do, he’ll play your favorite music, the songs you love and enjoy. Tsukki will stand up, taking your hand into his and embrace you, he’ll start to sway from side to side before letting you go from the hug and will begin to dance with you, slowly to one of your favorite songs.

  
 **YAMAGUCHI |**  From the moment he sees you cry he will hold you. At first he’s repeating that everything will be alright, he’s giving you a speech on why it is. Reminding you of all the wonderful memories that you had together, telling you that the memories are something you will never lose and on how those memories are a way on how you and your pet are still connected.


	148. confessing to someone they like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already done one, then could you maybe do Lev, Kuroo, Nishinoya, Akiteru, Ushijima and Bokuto confessing to or about how they would confess to someone they like romantically...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ star  
> • **characters:** Nishinoya (Karasuno), Lev, Kuroo (Nekoma), Bokuto (Fukurodani), Ushijima (Shiratorizawa) and Akiteru

**Lev |** Would have to prepare before hand, repeating in his mind what he’s about to say to you to make sure he will not mess up. In the end though he’s a stuttering mess, saying “um” quite a lot. But he did have a little help on this just in case this occurred  ~~ _which most of his teammates knew would happen_~~ he has a little bouquet of roses hidden that he takes out as soon as his confession goes south, he apologizes. Saying its what happens when he see’s you because you make his mind go fuzzy, and that you’re all he’s been thinking about.

 **Kuroo |**  Very nervous, sweat dripping down his forehead. Not making much eye contact at first, once he gets going on how he feels about you it comes out naturally. He tells you about everything he adores about you, how you make him feel, how fast his heart starts to beat when you enter the room. All the sweet things you’ve dreamed of someone telling you has come true. After all he said he’s blushing deeply, once again not making eye contact but you know what? He doesn’t regret saying anything at all.

 **Noya |**  He is pumped up for this confession! Smiling all day knowing this moment was to come, once he see’s you in his sight he’s shouting your name waving at you to come over. He takes your hand, leading you to somewhere more private, once you’re at the perfect place he’s been wanting to confess at he lets his feelings go. At first he seems cheerful but then goes completely serious, taking both of your hands into his squeezing them slightly as he says, “(Y/n)-chan! Will you please go out with me”

 **Akiteru**  | He’s run this moment over a thousand times in his mind, making sure to take count of any possibility, even those which seem crazy. He takes in a deep breath before he steps up to you, tapping you lightly on your shoulder, he asks you to talk to you somewhere else. At first he asks you about your day, but when you confront him about why he’s acting so strange and looks so tense he freezes. Trying to come up with an excuse, when that fails he just chuckles, rubbing the back of his head before telling you what’s really acting him to cause this way.

 **Ushijima |** He walks straight up to you, as confident as ever, or at least that’s how he looks like to you. He’s holding in the fear of rejection yet isn’t showing it.   
“(Y/n)…” He’ll start out with, when you tilt your head slightly he blushes at the adorable look that you make, causing him to gaze in a different direction. He manages to confess his feelings for you, he’s scared of locking eyes with you, heart racing, gathering up courage to finally face you eye to eye. Nevertheless he does, once he see’s your smile, and the sudden hug that takes him off guard he senses a great weight lift off his shoulders, when returning the hug he accidentally kisses the top of your head because he got caught up in the moment.

 **Bokuto |** He asks you to walk you home, becoming pale at the thought of messing up this coming moment that the two of you will remember for days to come. Suddenly he just stops walking, shouting your name louder than intended. He apologizes for the sudden burst, maybe a little too much. You assure him its fine, and as he apologizes he starts to apologize for apologizing to much. He loses his cool quite fast from there turning into his emo self. He crouches down, babbling on how he was suppose to sweep you off your feet while he made you laugh at a joke or amazed you by telling you everything he loved about you. Now he’s asking for your forgiveness on how this is one of the worst confessions in the world.   
Hearing the word confession produces a smile on your face, he begs you for a redo but you insist that its fine because aside from how you both pictured it would go you thought it was adorable in a way.


	149. trying to comfort their child woken up by storm (tsukki, iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo may I request Tsukishima and Iwaizumi with their s/o (as parents) trying to comfort their child or children who were awoken by a big storm and are afraid. I know I worded it a bit weird, but I hope you understand what I'm asking for. Thank you very much c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno) and Iwaizumi (Aobajousai)

♛  **TSUKISHIMA**

The storm came crashing down their neighborhood. In the Tsukishima household, it is only Kei who sleeps in the master bedroom. You were out on a business trip and won’t be coming back until tomorrow.

He’s unaware of the pitter patter of tiny feet and the door being open then closed, he’s still sleeping by the time the small intruder crawls onto the bed and curls up next to his sleeping frame.

Five minutes later, he’s awoken by the sound of a harsh thunder and a tight grip on his arm. There’s sniffling sounds but they’re muffled as if being held back.

His eyes flutter open to see his child clutching his arm with a hand, curled up into a half-ball with tears rolling down their cheeks, leaving tearducts on their cherub face. Though his vision is blurry, he pictures them clearly in his mind.

The storm outside keeps brewing, bellowing their anger and never stopping for a while to take a breather, continuing to send terror in children’s hearts.

He sighs inaudibly but he moves. Kei startled the little child when he moved his arm but he didn’t care, he tugged them to his chest, head tucked under his chin.

“Go to sleep.” he groggily muttered, closing his eyes again.

“I can’t, it’s too loud and terrifying.” they whimpered, sniffling.

That’s a problem. Kei really wants to sleep but if he does, he’ll be woken up by the child in his arms. (He’s actually very worried.) Kei detaches himself and goes out of bed, ignoring the whispered “daddy?” from his child.

When he goes back to bed, he slips an headphones on their ears and presses the play button of the mp3, one of his favorite music starts up, blocking the loud noise of the storm.

“There.” he mumbled, tucking them back into his hold, his child clutching him back.

He falls asleep with a small smile, hearing a teary and soft “thank you, daddy”.

♛  **IWAIZUMI**

It is mini-Iwa-chan’s (a nickname bestowed by uncle trash can) sleep time. Hajime didn’t mind that he was in charge of wrangling the little rascal to sleep, he’d always get happy giggle as a reward from the mighty, hard task before their trip to slumberland.

Tonight is no different.

That is until thunder strikes.

The lightning rumbles up in the sky, preparing to strike fear in little children’s heart. His child’s eyes snap open and they whimper, hiding underneath the blanket. They haven’t notice their dad near the door, preparing to leave.

Another large sound, another whimper.

Hajime goes back to their side, sitting on their bed to softly lay a hand on the blanket where their head is located. Instantly they throw away the blanket and jumps right into his arms.

“Hey.” he whispers softly, adjusting them in his hold. His child is on his lap now, clutching his shirt and burying their face to his neck. “You’re okay.” he shushes them gently when another thunder lashes out again, prompting another whimper.

“It’s scary.” they confess, voice sounding small and terrified.

“It isn’t, they’re just angry.” Hajime says, he laid his chin on their head.

“Why are they angry?” his child inquires, now they’re starting to get curious. Good.

“Because Oikawa’s annoying them.” he deadpans, his tone serious in a teasing manner, “it’s thanks to him that they’re angry, they’re telling him that he’s getting on their nerves.”

They giggle. “Really?” they flinch as the storm comes, the rain starts dropping heavily and the wind starts to howl but they feel safe because they’re in their papa’s arms.

Papa is always strong.

“See? They’re telling Oikawa to shut up.”

“That’s mean, papa.”

He keeps distracting them, makes sure they’re paying their whole attention to his voice until they fall asleep, warm and protected.

You can always count on Hajime to protect from the scary storm.


	150. random scenarios, first one is nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST ONE IS NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ none (submitted)  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Daichi ft. Kiyoko, Tanaka (Karasuno) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

**Red Handed – Kuroo Tetsurou (NSFW)**

Hot, it was so unbearably hot. You weren’t sure if it was the way Kuroo’s hands kept wandering lower and lower along your body, or if it was the close confines of the dark locker room that made beads of sweat begin to form on your forehead. But you didn’t care about the cause of the heat, all you wanted was to shed the annoyingly tight clothes that kept your body from touching more of Tetsu’s.  

Kuroo stepped forward, placing his leg between yours, pushing you harder against the lockers. His upper thigh pressed softly against your crotch through your clothes. A quiet whimper escaped your lips at the friction. Your hands unconsciously balled into fists against his chest, accidentally tugging on his uniform.

Kuroo chuckles deeply in your ear.

“This excited already? Damn (y/n), if I knew public sex got you this excited, I’d have done this a long time ago” he said before placing a kiss behind your ear.

Shivers ran down your spine at the feeling of his hot lips against your skin. It wasn’t your fault! It was him and his damn wandering hands! He knew exactly where you liked to be touched, so when he started tracing lazy circles along your lower hip after the rest of the team had left, there was no turning back.

But it was a little exciting, you thought as Kuroo continued to kiss down your neck, not knowing if you’re going to get caught.  Literally anyone could walk in at any moment and see exactly what was going on, there was absolutely nowhere for you to hide. The lockers were too small to fit in and the only other piece of furniture was the long bench that was in the center of the room, which was way too low to fit under.

Kuroo squeezed your ass with both hands and you squeaked in response, surprised by the sudden rough sensation. His hands pulled your body tighter against his, the delicious friction between you made it almost impossible to think; your hips began to grind against his unconsciously, your body now seeming to move on its own due to your pleasure fueled high.

Kuroo inhaled sharply and let out a shaky groan. It seems like you’re not the only one that’s enjoying this more than usual. Kuroo pulls you away from the lockers and practically throws you down onto the bench. You couldn’t help but giggle at how impatient he is.  He stared at your disheveled form for only a moment before slowly lowering himself over you, the smirk ever present on his lips.  You couldn’t help but smirk too as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

Just then, the lights flickered on.

Your eyes went wide as a sharp pang of fear shot through your chest. Someone’s here!? Now!? You scrambled out from under Kuroo and hastily fixed your hair with shaky fingers. Your face was beet red as you fumbled with the buttons on your shirt.  You began to slow your actions when you heard Kuroo laughing.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him, visibly confused. You peered around the lockers to be sure no one was coming yet before you faced Kuroo.

“What’s so funny!?” you asked, slightly frustrated.

He snickered a couple more times before wiping an invisible tear from the corner of his eye.

“Because,” he stated “the lights are motion censored.”

You felt your face get even hotter out of embarrassment. You hid your face in your hands. Kuroo stood from the bench and walked towards you. You could tell he was standing in front of you, but you refused to show your face. Kuroo was smirking again. He snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his chest.

“You know,” he said while resting his head atop yours, “you can just think of this as practice, just in case we ever do get caught.”

You smiled softly to yourself, resting your hands against his chest.

“How did I do?” you asked, curious as to how well you put yourself back together in such a short period of time.

“Terrible.”

You frowned at his comment.

“But,” Kuroo pulled away enough so he could look you in the eyes, “we could practice some more.”

* * *

**Drunk in Love – Sawamura Daichi**

You shakily exhaled a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. Tonight could go one of two ways, you confess everything to Sawamura and live happily ever after, or you will make a complete fool of yourself. There is no in between. 

“Calm down,” Kiyoko reassured you with a smile, “It’ll be fine, you look great.”

You had never been to a party before and had no idea what to expect. Yeah you had champagne on New Years and maybe a sip of your mom’s wine once or twice, but never have you gotten drunk before. Not to mention that you don’t know anyone that’s going to be there other than your best friend, Kiyoko, and Sawamura. Except Sawamura doesn’t know you exists, so really you only have Kiyoko to rely on.

You said a silent prayer as you exited the car and walked up to the front door of an unfamiliar house. 

“You ready?” Kiyoko asked, but she didn’t give you enough time to answer.

You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. It wasn’t as intimidating as you thought it would be. There were a couple people gathered here and there throughout the house chatting with red solo cups in their hands as music with a heavy bass played softly in the background. It was nothing like the movies. No one was dancing really, and no one was puking.  Everyone just looked genuinely social.

“Kiyoko! Finally you made it!”

Before you were able to turn around to see where the voice came from, Kiyoko was already gone. Gone!? Your stomach became queasy as an overall feeling of fear began to take you over. Alone, you were all alone. No, no no no. Kiyoko couldn’t have gotten far, right? She was just right here!

Without anything else to do, you began to slowly make your way through the slightly crowded house. As you walked nervously down a hallway, you peered into the rooms to see if you could spot Kiyoko anywhere.  But while you were searching for your friend, you accidentally bumped into a couple that was using the hallway as a quiet getaway.  You began apologizing profusely before you even looked up, and to be honest, you wished you hadn’t looked up at all.

Standing before you was a tall man you had never seen before. He looked to be at least 20 years old with facial hair and long brown hair pulled into a bun. He was terrifying!

“I-I’m u-um!” you started, but immediately ran away.  That guy was probably so mad at you and he was huge! There’s no way you could stay there and get pulverized!

“Oi! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before!” Shouted a voice you didn’t recognize. You turned your head to the direction of the hallway (making sure the giant man wasn’t hunting you down) and then toward the voice. You were greeted by a tall guy with a shaved head and a quizzical look on his face. Okay, so maybe you weren’t  _technically_ invited to this party, but you didn’t think anyone would notice!

“I-I, u-um…” Really!? Is that all you can say? You tried to explain, but you just felt so out of place that you just couldn’t manage to get the words to come out.

“You look a little on edge, new face. C’mon, take a shot with me!” he insisted. Wait, he wasn’t mad at you? And he wanted to include you?

“O-okay” you managed to say as you approached the ping-pong table that everyone was crowded around. A bunch of shots were already lined up, but you had never taken a shot before. It’s just a drink you down all at once right?

You didn’t want to look as out of place as you felt, so you just went along with what everyone else was doing. The loud guy picked up two of the shot glasses and handed one to you. As soon as you grabbed the shot, everyone began counting down. Your heart began to race. What if you couldn’t do it? The friendly guy smiled wide as they numbers got smaller and smaller.

“3!.. 2!.. 1!!”

You squeezed your eyes shut and threw the liquid down your throat. It tasted absolutely awful! Your facial expression must have explained everything because some people began to laugh as you coughed slightly.

“Shit, was that your first shot?” The friendly guy asked.

You meekly nodded your head.

“Your first shot and you didn’t even gag! Dang, you need to come more often, new face!” He smiled widely at you, “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke” he said while picking up two more shots.  He offered you another, which you gladly accepted.

“I’m (l/n) (f/n).” you replied with a smile.

“Well (l/n) (f/n), I hope this is a start to a beautiful friendship!” Tanaka held out his shot glass and clinked it against yours before you both downed them at the same time.

You began to feel warm and cozy, like the nervousness from the beginning of the night began to melt away.

“Hey! Daichi! It’s about time you showed up! I’m already 5 shots deep, you’ve got some catching up to do” Tanaka shouted. Wait, Daichi!? As in Sawamura Daichi!? Sure enough, when you followed Tanaka’s gaze, there he was, Sawamura Daichi, standing tall and gorgeously in the doorframe.

Daichi motioned to the red solo cup in his hand. “I’m not as behind as you think Ryu” he stated, his deep voice sounding like a sweet melody to your ears.

“That’s a great idea!” Tanaka shouted, taking his friends hints the wrong way, “who’s up for beer pong?”

“I’m down, bro” replied a girl with short blonde hair and a face that was similar to Tanaka’s. Daichi looked as if he was going to protest, but stopped himself when he saw how excited Tanaka was.

“Cool! How about you and (y/n) vs. me and Daichi?” Tanaka challenged.

“Sounds good!” you chimed in.

Daichi shrugged his shoulders with a smile and then downed the rest of his drink so he could help set up.

“Okay (y/n), do you know how to play?” asked Tanaka’s sister, who you learned was Saeko.

“Yeah, you just throw the ball and try to land it in a cup” you insisted.

“Exactly, don’t worry about any weird terms those idiots are gonna use. All you need to worry about is getting this ball in one of those cups” Saeko lectured.

“Yes ma’am!” you replied.

“Oi!” Tanaka yelled, getting your attention, “You ready to get your butts kicked?”

“You wish!” Saeko yelled back.

“Ladies first,” said Daichi as he bounced the ping pong ball across the table. You caught it with ease in one hand. You felt over powered with confidence as Daichi smiled at you.

You closed one eye and lined up the shot before tossing the ball.

It bounced off the rim of the first cup.

You groan in defeat.

“Don’t worry, (y/n), you’ll get the hang of it” you were glad Saeko was so nice, it made this a lot easier for you.

Saeko then threw her ball, and it entirely missed the table.

“C’mon, you guys are making this easy” Daichi teased.

“Awful big talk from someone who didn’t throw yet” you shot right back

The room flooded with “Ooooh!!’s” and “She told you!” as well as “Are you gonna take that Daichi?”

You had no idea what came over you, but you felt so at ease, even when standing in the same room as Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi stood silently, a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised. He hardly took time to line up the shot before tossing the ball. It landed in a cup with a splash.

“Nice Daichi!” Tanaka exclaimed while slapping his teammate on the back.

It was now Tanaka’s turn.  He stood motionless, taking a second to aim before tossing.

The ball falls directly into the first cup.

Daichi and Tanaka both shout out of excitement and high-five at least seven times.

A competitive flame began to burn within you, a flame you had never felt before. Before you were even able to retrieve the ping pong ball, someone hands you two solo cups full of beer. You looked over at Saeko and saw that someone had done the same to her.

“What’s this?” you ask her.

“Punishment,” she replies before chugging one of the cups.

You took a deep breath before taking a drink from one of the cups. Blech! It tasted gross, but not as bad as the shots. But you saw that Saeko was already on her second cup. You couldn’t let her down, you just couldn’t! You looked back at the beer in your hand, mentally prepared yourself for a moment, and began chugging. After you finished the one, you didn’t even give yourself time to think before starting to chug the second cup. You placed both of the empty cups on the table next to Saeko’s. You felt a little sickly, but ignored the feeling. You had to pull through! There’s no way you’re gonna lose!

You grabbed the ball and steadied yourself before tossing it. You were aiming for the cup on the left, but it landed in the one on the right. Oh well, at least it went in!

“Yeah!!” Saeko shouted while pulling you into an impossibly tight hug. You couldn’t help but hug back just as tight.  This game is a lot more exciting when you’re the one who’s playing it!

“You can do it Saeko!” you cheered as she readied herself. She tossed the ball, but this time her throw was too short and it bounced off the table and directly into Daichi’s hand.

Saeko growled but didn’t say a word as Tanaka and Daichi were each handed their own punishments. Watching them down their drinks made you feel a sense of pride. You did that, you’re the reason they needed to chug a beer. Your smug look must have been obvious because as soon as Daichi set down his empty cup, he sent you a challenging gaze.

“Don’t get cocky yet,” he warned before tossing the ball. It landed directly in another cup.

“WOO!!” Tanaka cheered as Daichi just flexed his biceps as a threat.  Once they were done bragging, they high-fived again.  Tanaka, with his tongue sticking out ever so slightly, tossed his ball and…

_Splash!_

“Dammit!” Saeko shouted.

“Don’t worry! They still have two cups left! This isn’t over!” You tried to talk her back up again.

“But at this rate” she replied, “we’ll be destroyed by the next round!”

“Don’t let it get to you! We still got this!” You were interrupted as someone shoved two more cups of beer in your face. You took a deep breath before downing them both once again. Oh no… you were starting to feel it now.  The room swayed slightly. Or was it your head? You didn’t know. But what you did know, is that you were going to win this game of beer pong!

You took the ball and quickly tossed it. It went in!

“Hell yeah!” Saeko shouted, “You’re too good at this (y/n)!”

She didn’t give you a chance to thank her before she tossed her ball as well. It went in too!!

“YEAH!!!” The two of you shouted in unison. You were smirking so hard, your cheeks hurt as you watched someone hand Daichi two red solo cups. Again, he downed them without even flinching. Damn him and his high tolerance. The smile left his face as he aimed towards the last two cups. If he makes this shot, the game could be over this round. He took a deep breath to steady his arm and lightly tossed the ball. It bounced off the table then landed in a cup. Daichi grinned and punched his fist in the air out of happiness.

“You got this,” he said quietly to Tanaka. Tanaka, similar to how Daichi prepped, took a deep breath before tossing his ball.

The room fell silent as the ball arched across the long green table.

“ALRIIIIIIGHT!!” Tanaka yelled as he ripped off his shirt and began twirling it around his head. The ball went in.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked over at Saeko, but she didn’t look mad at all, instead, she had a small smile on her face and one hand behind her head.

“I gotta admit, that was a good game Ryu,” she said while chuckling lightly.

You felt someone nudge my shoulder; you turned to see the last two cups of beer. You smiled weakly and took them both. You threw your head back as you finished off the first one.  Your stomach began to twist and turn, but you tried to ignore it.

“Hey,” Saeko said, getting your attention. She raised her cup to you, “good game (y/n).”

You clinked your cup against hers, and downed the last drink together. And that was a mistake. Your mouth began to water and you struggled to keep your eyes open.

“Hey, is she okay?” Daichi asked Saeko. Saeko looked at your face and noticed that you looked absolutely green.

“Oh no, (y/n)? You alright?” She placed both of her hands on your cheeks. Her hands felt cold against your skin… it felt good.

“C’mere,” Daichi said while wrapping your arm around his shoulder and placing his own around your waist, “let’s get you some air.” Daichi walked you through the crowd of people towards the back door. A couple people whistled when they saw the two of you walk by, but you weren’t really in the condition to care.

When the cool night air touched your face, you began to feel a little better.  Daichi walked you to the middle of the yard, the grass felt cold and wet under your toes. Wait, since when were you barefoot?

“There you go,” Daichi said softly as he let you sit down on the grass. Before Daichi even had a chance to sit down too, you were already leaning against him for support. He chuckled softly, “hold on a sec,” he steadied your head with his hand so he was able to sit down next to you. Once he was comfortably seated on the cold grass, he laid your head gently against his shoulder.  You sighed gently and snuggled against him. You were starting to feel better already. You began to giggle, earning a curious look from Daichi.

“What?” Daichi asked with a smile, “what’s so funny?”

“It’s just that,” you giggled again, “you’re sooo cute Sawamura… soooooo cute”

“Really, is that so?” he asked as if he was talking to a toddler.  You were beyond drunk and you just met, there was no way he was going to take you seriously.

“Mmmhmm…” you nodded against his shoulder, “I… I alwaysss wanted to talk to you Sawamura, but I was too… too um… what’s the word?”

“Shy?” He replies.

“Yeah! That’s it! I was always too shy to… approach you and stuff,” your breathing slowed to a steady pace as you relaxed completely. “I don’t know why though… you’re so nice Sawamura. And the way the whole volleyball team looks up to you is sooo nice, because you’re such a great captain and you know what?”

“What?” he mused.

“You deserve it!” You wrapped both of your arms around his and snuggled closer to his shoulder. “Your girlfriend is like sooooo lucky.”

“Is she now?” he smirked.

“yeah…” you sighed against him.

“Well, I guess she would be,” he said while looking down at your near sleeping form, “if I had one.”

“Whaaaaat?” you lifted your head to look at his face, “no way, you’re lying! There’s no way a total stud like you is single!”

“Believe me or not,” he shrugged, “but it’s the truth.”

You smirked as an idea came in your head.  You looked up at Daichi, the smirk never leaving your lips.

“How about I be that lucky girl?” you wiggled your eyebrows at him. He laughed as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“How about we talk when you’re sober?” he offered.

“Fair enough,” you smiled and snuggled back against his shoulder.

Happily ever after, here I come.

* * *

**Call Me Baby - Tananka Ryuunosuke**

“How much longer?” your boyfriend whined from across the small table.  You loved shopping, but Ryuunosuke, on the other hand, did not.  In his defense, you two had been at the mall for about four hours now, and you have stopped at basically every single clothing store the mall had to offer.  Ryuu, aka the designated bag carrier, was understandably tired.  Watching you model different outfits was quite entertaining at first, but the poor boy was still human; he could only take so much.  That is why you completely understood why he wanted to go home (preferably with you), but there was just one more stop that you had to make.

You smiled before taking a sip from your soda that he so kindly bought for you at the food court that the two of you were currently sitting in.

“Just a little longer,” you teased, “I’m almost done.”

“Seriously!? (y/n), you already bought half the mall!” Tanaka motioned to the numerous bags of clothing that were half on the table and half on the floor.

“C’mon Ryuu, just one more stop!” you pleaded.

Tanaka grumbled, drinking some of his own soda as an excuse not to answer you.

It was times like this you were grateful that Tanaka was older than you; because this was your trump card.  You pouted your lip and angled your chin down, looking innocently up at Ryuunosuke.

“Please, just one more store…

 ** _Tanaka-senpai_** …”

Ryu almost choked on his drink, his eyes avoiding yours at all costs as he tried to fight the blush that enveloped his cheeks. When he finally recovered from his coughing fit, Ryu looked at you and your stupidly irresistible pouted lips.  He crossed his arms and turned his gaze towards the floor because it was too difficult for him to hold your gaze.

“F-fine…” he glanced at you for a moment before continuing, “we can go to one more store.”

Your pout immediately spread into a grin.

“Don’t worry, I think you’ll like this store!” You chirped before taking another sip from your straw.

“What is it?” he asked, grabbing his soda and taking a drink.

“Victoria’s Secret” you smirked.

Tanaka choked on his drink again, his face turning crimson red.


	151. NSFW with s/o (tanaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Tanaka nsfw pls!! Something like cuddling but then turning into sex or making out BTW I lovvve your blog (✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Tanaka (Karasuno)

You readjusted your head so it would fit more comfortably in the crook of Tanaka’s neck.  He smiled when your body moved against his.  Tanaka liked cuddling with you, he really did, but the way your ass pressed against him as you sat in his lap was driving him crazy.  He took a deep breath to calm himself and tried to focus on the movie the two of you were watching… what movie was it again?

You felt completely relaxed as the two of you sat on the couch, you couldn’t help but think about how great Tanaka has treated you over the course of your relationship. He was always respectful, always pays whenever you go out, and he treats you as if you were a goddess walking among mortals. He really is too good to you.

You unconsciously begin tracing your fingers up and down the length of his forearm, blissfully unaware of how torturous your actions were to poor Tanaka’s self-control.  You didn’t notice how his fingers began to twitch as you drew lazy patterns on his skin.

You finally realized how worked up he was getting when he slid his hand along your hip and across your tummy. He inched his hand higher and higher but didn’t touch your chest. His hand glided back and forth along the expanse of skin just below your breasts. You felt so pleasantly warm, and the way he touched your skin made you feel even more at ease. If only you could say the same for Tanaka. You could feel his heart practically beat out of his chest as you adjusted your position.

You placed one leg on either side of his lap, looking into his eyes as you straddled him.  He looked positively adorable with his slightly surprised expression and his hands on your hip. You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to yours.  

Tanaka, eager as always, closed his eyes and waited for your lips to crash against his. You smiled to yourself, deciding to tease him instead. You brought your lips close to his, close enough to feel his breath against your bottom lip and teasingly brush your lips against his. He leans in closer, desperate to feel your mouth against his, but you pull away so you were just out of his reach.

Without opening his eyes, he smiles at you.

“You’re going to be the death of me” he whispers as his right hand slides behind your neck, pulling your mouth closer to his.

You finally give him what he wants, and push your lips against his.  A small moan escapes from his throat and you smile against his lips. You have no idea why this boy worships you, but you weren’t complaining. He traced his tongue along your bottom lip as you squeezed your body tightly against him, feeling the stiffness of his arousal against your core. You gasp when you feel just how hard he is.

“I can’t help it,” he said as he pulled away, but continued to plant kisses on your lips as he spoke, “you’re just so *kiss* goddamn *kiss* gorgeous.”

You could feel your cheeks getting hot with blush from his compliment. No matter how many times a day he calls you beautiful, you don’t think you’ll ever get used to it.  His hands slid down and grabbed your ass (a cheek for each hand), pulling you hard against his straining erection.  As he did this, his tongue slid forcefully past your lips to play with yours. You unconsciously let out a needy moan, wanting more. You raked your nails across his scalp, his short hair tickling your fingertips.

When his tongue returned to his mouth, you sucked hard on his bottom lip then took it gently between your teeth and pulled ever so slightly before releasing. He groaned and gripped your ass even tighter.  You gasped again at the delicious friction he created between the two of you and your grip on his shoulders tightened, your fingernails digging into his flesh.

You pull away from Tanaka and look him right in the eyes, placing your hands on both of his cheeks.

“Bed?” you ask him hastily and out of breath.

“Bed.” He replies before picking you up and carrying you to his bedroom.

_[maybe ‘bed’ will be our always]_


	152. s/o and her twin playing "who is who" game (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for karasuno when their s/o and her twin play the "who is who" game? Would they know who's his girl and who's her sis? You know Ouran host club and the "Who's hikaru and who's kaoru?". Would they know the difference? thanks, honey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**DAICHI**  | He would act like he totally knew which twin was you the whole time, but in reality he was clueless… So he would avoid giving an answer until you did something that made him absolutely sure that it was you. You would accidentally forget about your little nervous tick (like bite you lip or twirl your hair) and Daichi would be able to tell you apart in a heartbeat. He’d be so confident with his choice, he’d steal a kiss from your lips just to show off how confident he was.

 **SUGA**  | Please, it would take Suga two seconds to figure out which twin was you.  He knows every aspect of your personality and there was nothing you could hide from him. “Really (y/n)? Again? You’re the one on the right, can we go out now? We’re going to be late for our reservations.”

 **ASAHI**  | He would be so nervous to get it wrong because he didn’t want to hurt your feelings. He knows how different you are from your sister, but when you’re dressed the same and standing side by side like that Asahi begins to panic. He would begin to choose which one was you, but then change his answer, and then change it again, and then again. Eventually you begin to feel bad and come clean as to which one you were.

 **NOYA**  | He would think looong and hard about his answer. Examining every detail of both you and your sister before stepping back and pondering some more. You would think that he was just stalling, but he was actually thinking about how you’re right/left handed and how that would affect your hair or what your favorite color was and how you probably were trying to trick him. Eventually he’d make his final decision, and he’d be right! All that analyzing would actually pay off.

 **TANAKA**  | He would groan and protest because he finds this game difficult. It’s easy for him to tell you apart when you’re talking and having a conversation, but when you two are just silently standing next to one another and looking at him expectantly, he gets all flustered and doesn’t know who is who. Eventually he’d make a decision, but then he’d change his mind and accidentally choose your sister. You would giggle and tell him how he was right the first time and he’d get all flustered.

 **HINATA**  | “(y/n)! No fair! You know I’m bad at this game!” He would look absolutely confused as to which twin was you, but after looking reeeaally closely, he’d make his decision. There’s usually a 50% chance he’d get it right. When he gets it right,he’ll shout how he knew that it was you because you’re eyes were so “Oouh!” and you smile was just “Waah!”

 **KAGEYAMA**  | He’d be frozen in fear, terrified to accidentally pick your sister. “(y/n), do I have to?” He’d stutter and second guess himself at least thirteen times. He would take so long that you would encourage him and tell him that he could do it, but by doing so, you accidentally blew your cover. You’d protest and say how it wasn’t fair and that he needs to play again, but he’d just keep reminding you that he got it right.

 **TSUKISHIMA**  | He would stand silently for a moment, just looking at both you and your sister without saying a word, his eyes shifting back and forth. He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Hey (y/n), remember how you were over last night? Do you remember what I said to you?” Your face would immediately get red with blush as you thought about the dirty things he told you the night before. He’d then point to you and say that you were (y/n).  You sister would then hound you with questions as to what he said! 

 **YAMAGUCHI**  | “Again, really?” He’d smile softly, but instantly be able to tell that you were on the right.  Yamaguchi knows every inch of your body and every detail of your face. No matter how many times you made him play this game, he never got it wrong. You’d ask him how he knew that you were the right one and he’d reply “because I can see it in your eyes.” 


	153. fem!s/o is drunk and they have to take her home (oikawa, iwaizumi, kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fem!s/o is drunk and Kuroo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi has to take her home! Bonus points if she does something make them flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Aobajousai) and Kuroo (Nekoma)

 

 **Kuroo**  |  

“You know, if you used your legs, you’d be home already” Kuroo said with a teasing tone.  All you did was giggle in response as you leaned even more of your weight against him.  He wasn’t actually mad at you, in reality, he thought you were so cute when you were drunk.

“Alright, watch you head. There you go,” he stated as he helped you into the passenger seat of his car, “don’t touch anything, please.”

He managed to close your door and walked around the car to get into the driver’s side. He tried not to look at you while he put the car into gear, but could help sneak a glimpse at your cute, drunken form. A smirk tugged on his lips when he saw you staring at him with heavily lidded eyes. He quickly turned his gaze back to the road. 

“Heey Kuroo?” you asked with only a slight slur, “how come youuu didn’t drink?”

“Because someone has to take care of you,” he teased. 

The beginning of the drive home was quiet, but for some reason half way to your house you decided to mess with Kuroo while he was driving. You quickly reached over toward the steering wheel and flicked on the windshield wipers.

“Wha-? (y/n)!” Kuroo flicked them off just as quickly. 

You giggled and flicked them on again.

Kuroo exhaled a huff of air and flicked them off.

You tried again!

But he slapped your hand away.

You pondered for a second, before a better idea hit you. You turned on the hazard lights.

“God dammit (y/n)!” Kuroo half yelled as he laughed, “I swear to god I will tie you up.’

“Is that a threat or a promise?” you bit your lip.

You could see Kuroo attempt and fail to hold back a smirk.

“I swear,” he started, “you’re going to kill me.”

 

 **Oikawa**  | 

“Tooru! I’m fiiine! I know how to walk!” you yelled as you tried to wiggle free from Oikawa’s grasp. 

“No you can not!” he laughed, “I watched you almost face plant twice!”

“That’s because I was drunk,” you insisted, “I’m not drunk anymore!”

“Alright, fine” Oikawa let go of you and crossed his arms, watching you try and keep your balance with a smirk on his face. It took you only a moment to steady yourself as you held your arms out to help you balance yourself. You lifted your foot to take a step forward, but you immediately lost the balance you had just worked so hard to recover.

You braced, knowing that you couldn’t save yourself from this fall.  Thankfully Oikawa was ready to catch you, knowing that you were unable to walk on your own. 

His hands quickly grabbed for your waist and pulled you tight against his chest. You blinked a couple times before looking up at Oikawa.  He smiled down at you.

“Don’t worry, I got you” he said softly. You giggled in response.

“Jeeze Tooru, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had a crush on me” you teased.

“(y/n)… we’ve been dating for three months now” he said with a small smile still on his lips

“So is that a yes?”

 

 **Iwaizumi**  | 

“Iwa-chan! I’m tiiired…” you whined as Iwaizumi tried to open your front door while still holding you upright. You shoved your face in the crook of his neck, as he guided you into your house. With one arm still wrapped around your waist, he flicked on the lights with his free hand. 

“Too briiight, Iwa-chan..” you mumbled into his collar.

“Okay okay” he replied softly as he turned the lights back off.

He continued to walk down the hall towards your bedroom.

“Iwa-chan, your so good to me…” you rambled.

“mmhm” he replied as he brought you to your bedroom. Iwaizumi bent over slightly to pick you up bridal style. You began to giggle.

“Iwa-chan so strooong..” you half whispered into his neck.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

“Stop calling me Iwa-chan” he insisted, “you’re starting to sound like Oikawa..”

“Okay… baby” you giggled when you felt his muscles stiffen, “sweetie, babe, hun, angel, sexy”

Iwaizumi’s face was hot with blush as you continued to call him unbearably cute pet names. 


	154. NSFW s/o is the manager, gets hit on. (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw request for oikawa with his s/o. The s/o is the manager and terushima is hitting on her. Oikawa makes him back off and then marks her up with hickeys before the match starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

“Why don’t we get lost after the match is over, sweetheart? I know a place that’s… quiet.. and out of the way… No one will bother us there” Terushima’s voice lowered as he leaned in closer to you. The two of you were the only people that were in the hallway that was off the gym. The fact that you were alone and defenseless filled you with fear.

“I-i um… well…” you stuttered as he practically hovered over you. Your gaze shifted from his arm that was propped against the wall next to your face and the floor, refusing to look at his eyes. Your stomach twisted and turned, you were beyond uncomfortable. Why couldn’t he just go away after you said ‘no’ the first time?

You could see the shadow of someone approach the two of you, but refused to look up to see who it was out of fear that it was one of Terushima’s friends. 

“Sorry, but (y/n) is going to be busy after the match” said a familiar voice.

You lifted your head and watched your knight in shining armor, Oikawa Tooru, walk over to you. He positioned himself as a barrier between you and Terushima.  Oikawa towered over Terushima, who was visibly annoyed. He looked Oikawa up and down as if he was sizing up an opponent. He then closed his eyes and shrugged.

“Alright,” he gave in, “I get it. This one’s yours.” He turned to walk away and headed towards the doors to the gym.

You saw Oikawa clench his fist but you immediately grasped his wrist, this wasn’t worth a fight.

After Terushima was out of sight, Oikawa’s muscles began to relax. He turned to face you, visibly concerned.

“Are you okay?” he asked, scanning you up and down with those big brown eyes.

“Y-yeah yeah, I’m fine” you insisted.

He placed his hands delicately on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. The intensity of his eyes made you blush.

“He didn’t touch you did he?” he asked.

“No, not at all” you replied.

“He better not have” he stated, delicately taking your hand in his. His thumb rubbed gently against the soft skin of your hand as you walked towards the gym together. But Oikawa stopped just in front of the gym doors. You gave him a quizzical look but Oikawa just looked at you silently with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye. 

Before you could comprehend what was happening, Oikawa had you pulled off to the side and pressed against the wall.  He brought his face in close, so close you could feel his nose gently brush against yours. You couldn’t help but smile at him, enjoying the lack of distance between the two of you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you saw Oikawa lean in even closer. You waited for the delicious feeling of his lips against yours… 

but it never came.

You were about to say something teasing and witty but your thoughts were cut short.  Oikawa dragged his impossibly soft lips against the sensitive skin of your neck. You could feel your heartbeat double in speed as his motions came to a stop at a certain spot.  Oikawa planted a gentle kiss on your skin, so soft you could barely feel it, but it sent shivers down your spine none the less. 

Next came his teeth, sharp and hard in comparison to his beautiful lips as he bit softly into your skin. Your hands, seemingly having a mind of their own, grabbed desperately onto him. Your one hand wrapped around his torso and grasped against his back, pulling him closer, while your other hand rested on the back of his head, encouraging him not to stop. 

A small whimper escaped your lips as he then sucked on your neck, hard. This isn’t the first time Oikawa has done this, so you knew exactly what he was doing.

He released his mouth from your neck and looked into your eyes, his gaze shifting to your neck for only a moment. A smirk fell on his lips.

“Just to make sure everyone knows,” he leaned in and gave you a gentle on the lips, “you’re mine.”

“I know,” you insisted, “and you’re mine too. But do you always have to show it like this?” you covered the spot on your neck that Oikawa just went to town on with your hand, knowing that there was a hickey there, “It’s so embarrassing.”

He shrugged with a wink.

Not exactly the answer you were looking for, but you just can’t get mad at his adorable face.

 

xxx

 

All throughout the match, you kept adjusting your collar and fixing your hair even though you knew there was no way to hide the hickey that Oikawa left on you.

During time outs, you could tell the boys felt uncomfortable as they tried their best to look at your face instead of your neck. 

But you knew that everyone could see that you belonged to Oikawa Tooru.


	155. s/o having a bad day (tsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, could you write something where Tsukishima's S/O was just having a bad day (like some stressful situations?)—then when she goes home dear Tsukki already noticed that she wasn't herself at school. He comforts his S/O—gets saucy? ;) Can be nsfw or sfw. (AHHH, SO LONG I'M SORRY T^T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno)

“(y/n), what’s wrong?”

Tsukishima’s voice wasn’t exactly ‘gentle’ or ‘sympathetic,’ but the fact that he noticed something was wrong still made you feel a little better.  But you didn’t want to bother him with your problems, so you did what anyone else would do: pull the dumb card.

“What are you talking about?” you insisted.

“You haven’t been acting like yourself at all today,” he stated, “you may be able to trick our classmates, but you can’t fool me (y/n).”

“You’re imagining things Kei,” you smiled softly and shook your head, “I’m fine.”

Tsukishima let out a huff at your stubbornness, and accepted that you were not going to confess why you were upset.  He simply walked over to you, and pulled you into a tight embrace. One of his hands rested on the back of your head as the other wrapped around your torso.

You were still for a moment, not sure how to react.

Slowly, your hands balled into fists against his t-shirt and you buried your face into his chest. Tsukishima held you tighter when he felt the silent sobs shake your body. He trailed his fingers up and down your spine, trying to soothe you the best he could without needing to speak.

You stood like that for a moment and thought about how lucky you were to have Tsukishima. He understood how sometimes, actions really do speak louder than words.

Your breathing eventually began to slow to match the steady rise and fall of his chest. Tears stopped flowing from your eyes. Tsukishima loosened his grip on you just enough so he could look you in the eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

You gingerly shook your head no and rested your head against his chest again.  “How did you know something was wrong?” You asked him.

“The way you smiled today… you smiled with your mouth, but not your eyes. You always smile with you eyes.” He said while stroking your hair.

You smiled to yourself, feeling safe in Tsukishima’s arms.

 

_[ i’m sorry that it’s not nsfw ;-; it just ended so cutely and i couldn’t think of how to make is saucy]_


	156. dropping hint to quiet and oblivious crush he likes them (futakuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> futakuchi dropping mad hints to his quiet and oblivious s/o that he likes them? thanks >w<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Futakuchi (Datekou)

**Futakuchi**  wants to know  _why_  you’re  _so_  friggin dense. Can’t you see how much he likes you? Why won’t you notice that he wants to date you? Was this karma getting back to him for all the times he was being the cheeky person that he is?

One time, you had asked him what his favorite food was, he had answered and cheekily gave hints that he wanted you to make him a bento with the contents being his favorite food. Because obviously he wants to eat what you cook, bonus if it’s his favorite. You didn’t notice.

Another time, you had asked what type of girl he likes and he gave vague but noticeable traits that he liked in a girl, traits that you posses. Hell, at the end, he made it obvious you’re his type. You didn’t realize and only nodded. It turns out, your friend was the one who asked you his type but you didn’t know so in turn you went to him. (Since you were one of his closest friends.)

He tried to make you jealous, he had done his best to go all out for you at the same time covering it up so his actions wouldn’t be uncharacteristic. (He’s not going to let the people he tease have their opening to tease him back. That’s his job, thanks.)

You never noticed a thing. Not even just a bit. Okay you had but you just shrugged it off, you might have thought a reason as to why. Gah, this is hard.  _Why’d you have to be oblivious_? But that’s one of the parts of you that he grew to like a lot.

That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t make him want to slap a palm to his face.

It didn’t help that there’s few who’s starting to get suspicious.  _Aone_  didn’t count because he already knew from the start, curse his excellent observation.

 **Futakuchi**  was in the brink of desperation because it’s been months and you still couldn’t see that he likes you a whole lot and dang it, he’s just going to confess straight up!

He did.

You just blinked and said “oh”.

His plan to be a subtle cheeky person cheekily confessing to his crush in subtle, hint ways didn’t work out. Why didn’t he do this from the start? Because he’s a very cheeky person.

This truly is karma.

At least you know his feelings now.


	157. NSFW first time with s/o (kuroo, lev, terushima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW 😊) Could you do a scenario where Lev/Kuroo/Terushima and their s/o were having their 'first time'? If this hasn't already been posted! Please and Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Kuroo, Lev (Nekoma) and Terushima (Johzenji)

**Lev**  | 

“Ah-! a-a little bit… m-more- AH!” you moaned as Lev curled his fingers just the right way inside of you. You didn’t care that he was inexperienced, in fact, you thought it was kinda hot how you got to tell him exactly how you liked to be touched. 

“J-just like that Lev! Oh my god yes!” you shouted as you head pressed hard against the pillow behind you. Just as Lev found a steady pace, he slid a second finger inside your tight entrance. Your breath got caught in your throat as you gasped at the wonderful feeling.

Then Lev stopped moving.

“(y/n)? Are you okay? Does this hurt?” he asked while looking at you with those big curious eyes.

“D-don’t stop!” you shouted in response.

Lev couldn’t help but smile to himself as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you at a faster pace than before. He planted kisses on your shoulder and slowly traveled up to your neck, nipping and licking your warm skin. you felt the knot in your lower abdomen get tighter and tighter.

“L-lev stop. stop stopstop” you somehow managed to say. You took a moment to catch your breath as Lev stared at you with a slightly worried expression.

“Did I… do something wrong?” he tilted his head the side as he watched your chest rise and fall sporadically.

“No no not at all” you spoke between breaths, “its just…” you leaned up on your elbows so your nose was nearly touching Lev’s, “I want to cum, with you inside me.”

“O-oh…” He replied with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.  

 **Kuroo** | “Fuck…” Kuroo mumbled under his breath.  

“Huh, what was that?” you asked with a smirk as you slowed your actions. Kuroo smiled at your pestering, not wanting to repeat himself. You didn’t mind though, you could just force him to say it again.

Kuroo kept his lips shut tight, but you weren’t angered by this.  You saw this as a challenge.

You swirled your tongue around the warm head of his hard cock as you continued to stroke him steadily with one hand.

Kuroo’s head flew back against the pillows as he inhaled a shaky breath.  His grip on your hair became stronger, almost to the point where it was painful, but you didn’t mind; this meant you were doing a good job.

Kuroo’s legs began to twitch.

“S-stop!” he managed to choke out. 

You reluctantly removed yourself from his dick and looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Do you not like it?” you asked softly.

“No,” he replied, his voice was rough and deeper than it was a few moments ago, “I want more.”  Kuroo grabbed your ass with both hands and pulled you up onto his lap. You were terrified. Terrified of the pain. Terrified of potential pregnancy. And Terrified of his reaction when he finds out your a virgin.

Kuroo rubs the tip of his cock along your entrance. Even though the feeling was incredible, you were still scared stiff. 

He was just about to push inside when you stopped him. He looked up at you in confusion.

“Be gentle… okay? I’ve… I’ve never…” you didn’t even have to finish your sentence for Kuroo to figure out what you were getting at.

He smiled softly and stroked the side of your face with his thumb.

“Don’t worry baby,” he spoke gently, ‘I’ll take care of you.”

 

 **Terushima**  | “oh my god…” you whispered blissfully. you could feel Yuuji smirk against the skin of your thigh as he placed another kiss on your flesh.  He then stuck out his beautiful tongue and glided it along the inside of your leg as he traveled closer and closer to your exposed pussy, his piercing tickling your skin all the while. You held your breath as he positioned his mouth right in front of your awaiting clit. He was so close his breath tickled your sensitive skin.  He moved forward and you squeezed your eyes shut, anxious for the inevitable. 

You were surprised when you felt him plant a gentle kiss right below your belly button. 

You threw your head back and groaned.  Terushima chuckled.

“Why do you have to be such a tease!?” you whined.

“It’s our first time baby,” he kissed your skin again, “I want to make it last.”

You felt your cheeks get hot at his comment, and before you had a chance to reply, Yuuji ran his tongue along the length of your slit. You gasped, your mind going blank as pleasure overloaded your senses.

His tongue circled your clit an the feeling of his piercing working with his tongue was just unbearable. Your back arched off of the bed as your grip on his hair became impossibly tight. You mewled and squirmed, new to this sensation. You felt as though you were going to break any moment and then Terushima pulled away with a smirk on his face as he licked his lips clean.

“You are so sexy,” he purred, “I honestly think I love you.”

You smiled as you tried to catch your breath. You cupped his face in your hands, brought is face up to yours, and kissed him as hard as you could.


	158. taking care of their gf who has bad period cramps (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno team taking care of their girlfriend who has really bad period cramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**DAICHI**  |  “A little lower… Ah! Yeeaah right there…” you quietly moaned as Daichi’s hands worked their magic on your back. Your muscles were tense and tight, a wonderful side effect from mother nature, and your boyfriend was more than happy to help you. 

His fingers pressed at just the right spots along your lower back, loosening the tension that was built up.

“Mmm.. you are actually an angel, Daichi” you mumbled into the pillow.

Daichi just chuckled at your compliment.

“You know I’ll do anything for you, princess,” he smiled.

You sighed blissfully as you melted from his touch.  But then you could feel it coming. Your body tightened as you prepared yourself for another wave of cramps. Daichi notices, and stops massaging your muscles. Instead, he rubs his large, warm hand in small circles against the small of your back. The heat coming from his palm soothed some of the pain, but not all of it. You groaned was muffled by the pillow you now buried your face into.

“Why was I cursed to be a woman…”

 **SUGA**  | “Babe!” you shouted in surprise when you saw your boyfriend standing in the door frame. You smiled so wide your cheeks began to hurt. Suga entered the living room with an arm full of chocolates and a bag full of movies. He sat down next to you on the couch and placed the chocolates on the coffee table.

“I couldn’t remember which was your favorite,” he motioned to the DVDs, “so i just brought them all. I figured we could just have a movie day.” 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and game him a kiss on the cheek. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” you said as you nuzzled your face into his neck. 

Your happy giggles quickly turned into choked groans as you felt a cramp tear through your lower abdomen. And it was a bad one. Suga held you closer, tracing his finger up and down your spine to try and help stop some of the pain.

“Y-you wouldn’t happen to have any Advil in that bag, would you?” you half joked.

Suga reached over to the bag of DVDs and pulled out a bottle of pills.

“I love you so much,” you said as you snatched the pill bottle from his fingers.

 **ASAHI**  | “Is this helping?” Asahi asked, slightly unsure.

Your eyes remained closed as you dreamily nodded your head and mumbled a weak “mhmm.” as he continued to rub his large, warm hands on your tummy. The feeling of his hot skin against yours was better than any heating pad you ever bought.  

You knew that you had to get up eventually, but your cramps were so bad this morning, you just couldn’t will yourself to get out of bed.  But now it was Asahi’s fault that you didn’t want to get up. 

You winced in pain as a particularly bad cramp twisted inside of you.

“W-what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Should I stop?” He worried.

“N-no, I’m okay,” you insisted, “just keep your hands on me, and I’ll be fine.”

Asahi blushed softly at how your comment could be taken out of context, but he continued to rub his hand on your lower abdomen.

 **NOYA**  | “(y/n)! Are you okay?” Yuu asked, visibly concerned as you let out a small yelp of pain.  

“Yeah,” you lied, “I’m okay.” But you failed to hold back another groan as a cramp tightly squeezed at your insides. 

“No you’re not!” he exclaimed, “Are you sick? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Nishinoya was beyond concerned and began to get nervous when you didn’t tell him what was wrong immediately. 

“It’s just that time of the month,” you stated.

It took him a minute before he registered what that meant, but when it finally hit him, he didn’t hesitate to run off and return with a heating pad, a blanket, and a bottle of Advil.

“Wha-… what are you?” you questioned.

“What does it look like?” he teased, “I’m taking care of you.”

“Babe…” you smiled. You wanted to protest, and say that you were fine, but in reality, you were in pain and he really was helping.

“Shh..” he hushed as he laid the blanket over you and placed a kiss on the top of your head.

 **TANAKA**  | “Why do they only have Regular and Super? Where’s the Small?” he yelled through the phone. 

“Regular is the Small” you smiled to yourself, finding your flustered boyfriend humorous.

“That’s dumb! Why couldn’t they just make them ‘Small, Medium, and Large’ because that would make sense!” he grumbled. 

you giggled as you heard him continue to mumble about how complicated women things are and how he doesn’t know how you do it. 

“Hey,” you interrupted his rambling while also adjusting the phone by your ear.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“I love you” you stated casually.  Even though you couldn’t see his face, you knew that he was blushing because the phone fell silent for a moment.

“love you too, babe.”

You accidentally let a small groan leave your lips as a particularly harsh cramp rippled through your abdomen. 

“What’s wrong? You okay?” he asked, a little worried.

“Hey,” you started, “could you pick up some Midol too?”

 **HINATA**  | “How’s this?” Hinata asked as he adjusted the pillow behind your head.

“I’m fine Hinata,” you laughed softly, “I’m not dying you know, this happens every month.”

“I know I know,” he insisted, “but I hate seeing you in pain.”

“It doesn’t hurt!” you lied.  You couldn’t have said that at a worse time for as soon as those words left your mouth, a cramp twisted and pulled at your insides. You tried your best to not wince or show any signs of discomfort, but you were unable to fool your boyfriend. Hinata looked visibly worried.

“I-I’m fine,” you lied once again.

Hinata sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder.

“How much longer will this last?” he grumbled into your neck.

“About a week.”

 **KAGEYAMA**  | “Hah-! Fuck…” you tried to mumble, but it came out a bit louder than you wanted it to.  You couldn’t help it, you weren’t used to cramps hurting this bad!

Kageyama was immediately terrified, nothing happened, nothing touched you, why were you in pain?

“A-are you okay?” he asked, trying to remain calm.

“Yeah… I’m fine,” you tried to convince yourself as another wave of cramps wrecked your uterus, “Ah-!”

“What’s wrong? What happened?” he asked you again now shifting on the couch to better look at your face.

“I-it’s nothing,” you insisted, “it’s just… you know, that time of the month again.”

“oh…” it took him a moment to realize what you meant, “OH!”

you giggled softly when you saw Tobio’s cheeks turn pink, and nuzzled closer to him on the couch. Kageyama hesitated, but he eventually wrapped his arm around your waist until his hand rested on your lower abdomen. The heat from his hand felt wonderful as he began to rub small circles against your skin.

“Does this help?” he asked honestly.

“Mhm..” you mumbled blissfully.

 **TSUKISHIMA**  | “Tsukki,” you half asked, half whined, “could you get me a glass of water?”

Without saying a word, Tsukishima stood from the couch that the two of you were sitting on to get you what you wanted. Tsukki, despite his permant annoyed expression, was happy whenever you asked him for things. Especially during this time of the month, just knowing that he’s able to help made him feel good. He was just as relieved as you were when the pill you took earlier started working it’s magic against your cramps.

As he was filling a glass with water, he couldn’t help himself as he glanced over at you as you sat on the couch watching a random movie on the hallmark channel. He smiled softly to himself as he watched your facial expressions as you were deeply involved in the plot of the film. Your eyebrows raised for a brief moment, your lips curled in a small smirk, and a short exhale through your nose in lieu of a laugh. 

Tsukishima made his way back over to the couch and offered you the glass of water that you had asked for.

“Thank you Kei,” you said gently as you accepted the glass.

He returned to his spot next to you on the couch, draping an arm around your shoulders as you took a sip of water. You set the glass down on the coffee table and turned to look at Tsukishima.  You sighed dreamily.

“What would I do without you?” you said as you leaned back against him, resting on your head on his chest.

“Well, you’d be pretty thirsty,” he teased. 

 **YAMAGUCHI**  | You had no idea how you became so lucky. Yamaguchi  knows your cycle better than you do, so you were only slightly surprised when you walked into kitchen after a long day of classes/work. A large bouquet of roses and three heart shaped boxes of chocolates were waiting for you. Your drained and tired expression had left your face, and your cheeks began to cramp as your smile spread impossibly wide. 

You heard Tadashi’s footsteps before he entered the kitchen with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Surprise” he stated with a small laugh.

“Tadashi,” you walked over to him, dropping your bag and wrapping your arms around his neck, “you’re too good to me.” You rest your head against his shoulder.

“I heard that girls like chocolate when they’re on their period and they had  three different kinds and I didn’t know which to get so I just got all of them. Is this too much? I don’t know I just want to make sure-”

You cut his rambling short with a kiss.


	159. SFW and NSFW headcanons (lev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcannons w/lev? Maybe even the naughty ones too ;x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Lev (Nekoma)

**LEV**  | 

  * Piggy back rides,  **all the time**
  * He’d compliment you in the most blunt way possible
  * “Wooah (y/n)-chan! You look so hot in that!”
  * ~~“You’re ass looks amazing in those jeans!”~~
  * Play with this boy’s hair, he’s so tall that you can only reach it when he’s sitting ~~or laying in your lap~~. Please just play with it, he will literally purr.
  * He would share funny pics  ~~memes~~  from the internet with you ALL the time
  * He lives for your smile, and when you blush omg, it literally kills him
  * “Wh-what? Stop looking at me like that! Your so cute, I’m gonna die!”



**NSFW**

  * This boy is a total ass man
  * I mean, come one, he’s got that whip spike  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
  * He loves it when you sit on his lap and if you grid on him  _hoo boy!~_
  * Making you moan is his favorite thing in the world
  * And he’d literally just say what he was thinking all the time
  * “You smell so delicious.” 
  * “You taste so good.”
  * “You’re so sexy I can’t take it!”
  * He usually prefers to be on top, but he loves it when you take charge!
  * And his goal is to make you cum as many times as you can
  * You’ll literally have to tell him to stop when you get too sensitive.




	160. NSFW trying new position (akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you pls write a scenario where akaashi and his s/o are doing the do and he just cums so much due to them trying a new position? >////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Akaashi (Fukurodani)

“Wait,” you said calmly as you took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Akaashi’s confused and flustered face, “I wanna try something a little different.”

You’re relationship with Akaashi was wonderful and healthy and refreshing and you loved every single second of it.  But despite how wonderfully comfortable it was, it lacked spontaneity.   

Sex with Akaashi Keji was loving and passionate and warm and so… vanilla. 

You were at the point in your relationship where you no longer knew how many times you’ve made love. You were in a comfortable routine.

But you longed to change that.

Akaashi didn’t protest as you gently guided him onto his back. He watched you with such an intense gaze as you straddled his waist. You watched as his chest began to rise an fall at a faster pace. His heart beating out of his chest. 

You smirked as you leaned in closer to his face, giving your hips an experimental wiggle against his. 

“A-ah..” he choked back, his breath hot against your skin. 

You captured his lips with yours, softly grinding against him again. He whimpered against your lips. His right hand shot up to entangle itself in your hair, forcing your lips to stay on his. His other hand pressed the small of your back, encouraging you to be rougher. 

You giggled at his sudden eagerness, breaking the kiss for only a moment. You looked into his eyes, heavy with desire.  He looked so desperate, he  _needed_  you to give him more. You lean in slow, bringing your lips impossibly close to his. His mouth quivered in anticipation. He leaned closer, his head rising off the pillow. He wanted to kiss you so badly.  

You didn’t let him.

You brushed your lips delicately against his; once, twice, three times. You rolled your hips hard against his, feeling every detail his throbbing cock. He gasped sharply.

“Hah!- A-ah!” he moaned.

You smiled to yourself before grabbing his bottom lip with your teeth. You pulled on it softly before releasing. His breathing was more rapid than before as you continued to slowly grind against him. You buried your face in his neck, nibbling on his hot flesh. With your lips no longer muffling his moans, he got loud. Panting out your name as you sucked hard on his neck.

Akaashi grabbed your ass with both of his hands, squeezing your flesh, begging you to push harder against him. 

“A-ah.hh.. oh my g-god (y/n).” he huffed. You purred, running your tongue along the outer shell of his ear.

“Mmm, you sound so sexy Keiji…” you nibbled his earlobe, now gyrating your hips in small circles against his cock. 

Akaashi yelped before digging his teeth into your shoulder in attempt to silence himself, his hands never releasing their death grip on your ass.

You slowed your movements, leaning back to get a better look at Akaashi’s disheveled form. His cheeks were hot with blush, his eyes heavy lidded, delicate hickeys littered the skin of his neck, and his lips were swollen and pink. You had trouble holding yourself back; he looked so delicious.

“(y/n)..” he said breathlessly, “please…”

“Please what?” you teased, rolling your hips softly against his.

“Ng-! P-please…” he begged, “I need… to be inside you.” His hands roamed the skin of your waist, running up and down your sides and across your lower back.

“Well,” you placed your hands on his chest, allowing your fingers to trace patterns there, “since you asked so nicely.”

Your hands roamed lower, pulling down his boxers.  Akaashi lifted his hips as you slid them off his  ~~perfect~~  ass and down his legs before tossing them aside. You stood on your knees between his legs, taking a moment or two to admire his cock as it twitched anxiously. 

You hooked your fingers in the sides of your own underwear, looking directly in Akaashi’s eyes as you slowly slid them down. He watched intently as you tossed the garment to the side. Akaashi licked his lips as you crawled back on top of him. He grabbed your face with both of his hands and pulled you into a slow kiss, his tongue delicately gliding over your bottom lip.  Your tongue met his half way, teasing his tongue with yours before plunging it into his mouth. He moaned against your lips. You traced the tip along the roof of his mouth before pulling away from the kiss. 

Your forehead leaned against his as you hand slowly traveled down, wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock. Akaashi gasped, his hot breath rolling across your lips once again. You guided the head to your entrance, his hot tip feeling like heaven as you teased yourself. 

“(y-y/n)… Please.” his lips brushed against yours as he spoke. 

You smiled as you pushed the tip inside. Akaashi inhaled sharply as you slowly lowered yourself around him, only stopping when you had him completely inside. He slowly released a shaky breath, his eyes clenched tightly closed. You exhaled a dreamy sigh, taking a moment to appreciate how full he made you feel. Akaashi began fidgeting below you.

“So… hot..” he murmured against your lips.  

You nuzzled your nose lovingly against his before giving him a delicate kiss.  You sat up straight, your hands resting on his lower abdomen for balance. His eyes slowly began to open. He looked at you with a dreamy gaze.

“I love you (l/n) (f/n).” He said softly, barely above a whisper.

You lifted your hips, pulling him out so just the tip was still inside. Then you quickly slid right back down.

Akaashi threw his head back against the pillow, his scream-like moan tearing through the otherwise quiet room. His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth was wide open. He looked absolutely delectable. 

“I love you too Akaashi Keiji.” you said lovingly as you began to ride him. His breathing matched your movements as your pace quickened. His hands couldn’t keep still. They went from resting on your thighs to running through his hair to the pillow behind his his head until they finally stopped when he tightly grasped onto the sheets. 

His hips began thrusting up into yours, matching your movements. Akaashi was getting close, you could tell because he moaned every time he exhaled..

“Ah! Hah! Hah! (y-y/n)! I-if you don’t stop-! I’m gonna… gonna c-cum!” he struggled to speak.

You leaned in closer to so your lips were right by his ear.  You raked your nails down his chest as he continued to thrust into you. He wrapped his arm tightly around your torso as you breathed heavily into his ear, squishing your chest against his.

“I want you to cum inside me baby,” you said huskily into his ear before placing kisses down his neck. 

That did it.

You bit down on his neck to hold by your own moans as Akaashi held you even tighter, his hips thrusting faster. 

“Yeah, just like th-that,” you moaned against his neck, “oh my god Keiji, I-I’m gonna-!” 

You came, your nails digging into his chest as you felt your orgasm wash over you. Your walls tightened around his cock, and Akaashi couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“O-oh fffffuck!” he moaned, his head buried in the crook of your neck. Did Akaashi just curse?

With one final thrust, he shot his hot cum deep inside you, it felt amazing as he filled you. But just when you thought he was finished, he thrust again with a quick snap of his hips and you felt even more of his cum shoot inside you. A moan escaped your lips as you felt it begin to drip out of you before he even pulled out. 

You both lay in each others arm as you caught your breath. You were both speechless, you had never seen Akaashi cum that hard before. You look up at him as you lay comfortably on his chest.  He was in absolute bliss. You smiled to yourself as your traced your fingers across his skin, loving how it felt to be in his arms.

Akaashi was the first to talk.

“Can you top more often?”  he asked, a small smile on his lips.

 


	161. waking up with their s/o (hinata, suga, noya, asahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I please have Suga, Asahi, Hinata, and Noya waking up with their s/o? Whether they did anything the night before is up to you~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Hinata, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Asahi (Karasuno)

**SUGA**  | He wakes up before you.  He doesn’t try to, it just happens. But he doesn’t mind.  These moments in the early morning are some of his favorites.  The sun barely peeking over the horizon, your back pressed against his chest, the smell of your perfume all around him. Yeah, these were some of his favorite moments. Suga takes a deep breath, inhaling your scent and feeling his body relax as he exhales.  He wraps his arms just a little tighter around your waist, pulling you even closer to him. You’d make a small noise, and he smiles at the sweetness of your voice. 

“What’s today?” you said softly, not even opening your eyes yet.  

“It’s uhm,” Suga thought for a moment, “Saturday… I think?”

“Oh thank God,” you said as you turned around in his arms so you could bury your face in his chest.  Suga chuckled softly, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind your ear.  He kissed the top of your head as you entangled your legs with his.  

 **ASAHI**  | You blinked your eyes a couple times, trying to get your vision to focus as your body began to wake up.  You noticed that what you were laying on felt very warm and smooth. You were confused. It didn’t feel like you were laying on a pillow.  

You lifted your head slowly and noticed that you were laying entirely on top of Asahi; your legs tangled with his as you used his chest as a pillow instead. You smiled as you looked up at his face, still peaceful with sleep. You laid your head back on his chest, loving the way his body was your own personal heater. You glided your fingers along his skin, tracing little circles on his chest. You felt him begin to stir.

He took a slow, deep breath and stretched his arms over his head.  He held that pose for just a moment before exhaling and lowering his arms back down. His one hand rested on the small of your back as the other slid behind his head.

“Good morning,” you said softly, a delicate smile on your lips.  Asahi smiled lovingly back at you.

“Morning,” he replied, voice still raspy from sleep.

 **HINATA**  | You could feel soft breaths tickling the skin of your chest as you began to wake up. You slowly opened your eyes, not really wanting to get up just yet. You had fallen asleep with Hinata’s arms around your waist with your back pressed against his chest. But somehow during the night, it seems as though you had changed positions. You smiled to yourself as you looked down at Hinata.  He looked so precious, even with his face basically buried in your chest. You delicately stroked his soft, orange hair. He began to fidget, nuzzling into your chest even more. He released a quiet hum as he began to wake up.

You watched as he started to open his eyes. It took him a moment before he realized what he was shoving his face in. He blinked a couple times before looking up at you and then back down at your chest… and then back up at your face. He laughed nervously as blush began to spread across his cheeks.

“U-uhm…” he stuttered, slightly pulling away from you. You giggled.

“Good morning,” you said with a smile as you kissed the top of his head.

 **NOYA**  | When Nishinoya wakes up and notices that you’re still asleep, he couldn’t help but stare at how adorable you were. You looked so peaceful as you slept. One of your hands lazily rested on your stomach as the other laid delicately beside your head on the pillow. 

He leaned on his forearms and rested his head in his hand as he watched you, a small smile on his lips. Your closed eyes twitched slightly and you made a gentle noise. That does it. You’re too cute. 

He gingerly leaned over you, and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. A grin spread wide across his face as you let out a dreamy sigh. Your eyes slowly begin to open.

“Morning,” Noya said with a smile as you looked up at him. Your smiled back at him, unconsciously draping your arms around his neck.

“Good morning,” you said as you laced your fingers in his hair, teasing the back of his head with your nails.   Yuu leaned in closer and buried his face in the crook of your neck, tangling his legs with yours in the process. He took a deep breath and sighed as you felt his body relax against yours. 

“We don’t have to get up today,” you started, “do we?”

“God I hope not.”


	162. NSFW s/o giving them bj in semi-public place (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how would the karasuno boys react to their s/o giving a bj somewhere semi-public? ^///^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**DAICHI**  | Locker room

  * He would totally be flustered as hell  _[just imagine his blush omg~]_
  * He would be a little nervous, but the slight anxiety of the situation would excite him to no end.
  * He’d be so hard before you even put your lips on him
  * And once you started going omg!
  * With his back pressed against the lockers, one hand gripping your hair, the other holding on so tight to the locker behind him, his knuckels turn white.
  * “Sh-shit (y/n)… I’m gonna-!”



**SUGA**  | Library

  * “(y/n)? What are you…?”
  * He had been sending flirty glances towards you all evening and you just couldn’t take it any longer
  * You could practically hear his heart beat as you sat on your knees between his legs
  * He’d constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming
  * His cheeks hot with blush
  * He’d bite his lip to hold back his moans  _[omg~  (⊙‿⊙✿)]_



**ASAHI**  | Empty Classroom

  * You had been teasing him all during class: playing with his hair, tracing patters on his back with your fingers as you sat in the desk behind him
  * When class was dismissed, you were extra slow when packing up your things, knowing that Asahi would wait for you.
  * But when you told him to sit back down after everyone had left, he would be super confused.
  * His hands would fidget as you slowly drop to your knees, his fingers clenching and unclenching
  * When you finally touch him, his face would be as red as a tomato
  * He’d never take his eyes off the door of the classroom because he’s be so terrified that someone would walk in on the two of you



**NISHINOYA**  | Auditorium 

  * You had whispered in his ear what you wanted to do to him during the last class
  * He’d try not to act too excited but he’d be practically dragging you to the empty Auditorium
  * He’d be BEAMING!
  * Seriously, he’d be grinning like a god damn idiot
  * He’s already half hard before even sitting down 
  * You’d giggle at him, but he’d laugh back and say how it was your fault
  * Once you’d start going, his head would tilt back blissfully
  * That smile would never leave his face.



**TANAKA**  | Under the bleachers

  * You’d pull him off to the side right before practice starts
  * The gym would be loud because of the shouting and slamming of volleyballs
  * _so no one would hear his moans_
  * He would be a little nervous, but not too badly  _[dammit]_
  * But when he’s nearing his climax with his hands tangled in your hair
  * He’d lean his head back against the wall, eyes closed in near orgasmic bliss
  * “Oi! Where’s Tanaka?”
  * He’d freeze, eyes wide.
  * “Shit…”



**HINATA**  | Gym after practice

  * [ _My precious son omg i feel so dirty why are you making me write this_ ]
  * He’d be  ** _so_**  nervous when you straddle his waist
  * “(y-y-y-y-y/n)??? What’re you doing!?”
  * “You worked so hard today Shouyou, I’m proud of you.”
  * He’d laugh nervously, but he’d freeze when you slowly sink to your knees
  * He’d snap out of his shock when he feels your hands on him.
  * “B-b-b-but what if someone comes?”
  * You’d smile at his comment before dipping your head down to.. well.. you know.
  * Both of his hands would grip your hair tightly
  * And oh  _ **boy**_ is he loud~!



**KAGEYAMA**  | Girls bathroom

  * You’d push him up against the door inside stall, kissing him deeply
  * “What got you all excited?” he would tease.
  * He knew damn well. He sent you so many dirty texts during the last class. You couldn’t take it anymore
  * When you started palming his cock through his pants, that sut him up.
  * And when you dropped to your knees, he thought his heart was going to stop
  * His head would be tossed back
  * His breath caught in his throat as he choked back his moans
  * _unf~!_



**TSUKISHIMA**  | Storage closet

  * “(y/n)…?”
  * You’d push your body flush against his
  * His back against the wall beside the door.
  * You’d grind your hips against his
  * His moans muffled against your lips.
  * You’d pull away and noticed how hard he was already
  * “Shit.. I can’t go back out there like this (y/n).”
  * “Then I guess you better cum quickly.” 
  * He’d swallow thickly as he watched you lower your face to the waist band of his shorts



**YAMAGUCHI**  | Behind the Gym before practice

  * You would be able to hear the boys warming up inside as you went down on Tadashi
  * He wouldn’t even be able to talk he’d be so terrified
  * And omg those  _noises_
  * His moans would be hushed broken into stutters
  * “O-oh (y/n-n-n) Ah- H-hah-”
  * His hands would be buried in your hair
  * His head would be limp against the wall behind him
  * He’d slap his hand over his mouth when he got close, attempting to stay quiet



 


	163. fluffy scenario with male!s/o (oikawa, kenma, kuroo, akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May a fluffy scenario with Kuroo+Oikawa+Kenma+Akaashi and a male s/o? ❤ your blog!! You are soooooo amazing😍😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai), Kenma, Kuroo (Nekoma) and Akaashi (Fukurodani)

**KUROO**  | Even though Kuroo’s arm was wrapped protectively around his shoulder, (y/n) still flinched whenever there was a jump scare. He was nervous when Kuroo suggested that they watch a horror movie, but decided to give it a try. Besides, it’s a good excuse for him to snuggle up closer to his strong boyfriend. 

In the movie, there was a little girl in a white dress standing at the end of a long hallway.

“Don’t do it, don’t you fucking do it.” (y/n) half mumbled to himself.  

The girl sprinted towards the screen as a loud chord played to increase the scare factor. (y/n) let out a shriek as he unintentionally flinched and pressed closer against Kuroo. Kuroo chuckled softly.

“We don’t have to watch this if it’s too scary for you,” Kuroo teased, tracing his fingers up and down (y/n)’s back. 

“Pffft,” (y/n) scoffed, “I’m not scared.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they both continued to watch the movie.  The background music had stopped playing, and the scene fell painfully quiet. Kuroo, a frequent watcher of horror movies, knew that this meant a jump scare was coming. He smirked. He lifted his had off of (y/n)’s back, and rested it along the top of the couch they were sitting on. He waited. Just a little longer… aaaand… His hand quickly came down to grab (y/n)’s shoulder.

“Boo!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Aaah!!” (y/n) shrieked, but his scared expression quickly became annoyed. “Kuroo, you’re an ass!” (y/n) playfully punched Kuroo’s chest, unable to hold back his laughter as his rush of adrenaline slowly began to subside.  

(y/n)’s eyes locked with Kuroo’s. It wasn’t intentional, but there was something in Kuroo’s gaze that made his heart begin to flutter. 

Without even hesitating, Kuroo put his hand on the back of (y/n)’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was a powerful kiss yet still sensual.  Kuroo’s lips captured his possessively, not wanting to break the kiss no matter what. But it was slow and gentle. There was no tongue at all, but it was still breathtaking. When Kuroo broke away, (y/n) couldn’t help but smile at him.  

 **OIKAWA**  | “(y/n)-chan! What about those?” Oikawa pointed to the stores display. Christmas was coming, and boy was it obvious.  The display had multiple mannequins wearing the ugliest sweaters (y/n) had ever seen. He let out a laugh as he looked back at Oikawa. 

“You’re joking right?” (y/n) asked.

“I’m serious!” Oikawa answered with a smile.

“Tooru,” (y/n) was dumbfounded, “those are the ugliest sweaters I have ever seen.”

“That’s the point!” Oikawa insisted. “The sweaters are supposed to be so ugly that it’s funny!” 

“That’s impossible,” (y/n) stated.

“What?” Oikawa was confused, “It’s a thing! I’m telling the truth!”

“But it’s impossible,” (y/n) insisted.

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa was completely lost.

“Nothing looks ugly on you,” (y/n) stated, “you’re too gorgeous.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, but his cheeks instantly got hot with blush. He grumbled under his breath as (y/n) takes his hand. He places a gentle kiss on Tooru’s cheek before leading him into the store.

 **KENMA**  | “Hey Kenma,” (y/n) peeked his head into the living room where Kenma was playing some video game, “do you wanna go get some lunch?”

Kenma didn’t even look up from the game. It seemed as though he didn’t even hear (y/n).

“Yo! Kenma!” (y/n) tried again to get his attention.

Nothing.

(Y/n) let out of huff of air out of frustration. He was going to have to try something different.

(Y/n) walked over to where Kenma was on the floor, and sat directly behind him, his legs resting comfortably on either side of Kenma’s. Kenma flinched when he saw movement in his peripheral vision, but when he realized it was (y/n), he immediately relaxed again.  (Y/n) snaked his arms around Kenma’s torso and rested his head on his shoulder. Kenma smiled. (Y/n) nuzzled into Kenma’s neck, kissing his skin here and there. Kenma began to laugh as his face got red with blush.

“What (y/n)? What is it?” Kenma asked between giggles.

“What *kiss* do you want *kiss* for lunch? *kiss*” (Y/n) said between kisses.

“How about we order take out?” Kenma suggested.  (Y/n) didn’t really feel like going anywhere either, so take out sounded like a plan.

“Cool,” (y/n) kissed Kenma’s neck one last time before standing up, “I’ll call now.” 

(Y/n) walked back into the kitchen to grab the phone, but he paused before punching in the number.

“What do you wanna get?” (Y/n) asked, looked back into the living room at Kenma. 

Kenma didn’t reply.

 **AKAASHI**  | “What?” Akaashi asked (y/n), bringing his coffee to his mouth to take a sip, “What is it?”  (y/n) shrugged.

“Nothing” (y/n) stated, but the smile on his lips betrayed him. 

“You’re thinking something,” Akaashi insisted, placing his coffee down on the small table that was between them. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” (Y/n) rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he continued to just look at Akaashi. Akaashi tried to keep his gaze, but he felt his cheeks get hot under the intensity of (y/n)’s stare. Akaashi looked away, searching for something out the window to look at instead. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but glance at (y/n) to see if he was still staring. He was. Akaashi snapped his gaze back out the window. 

“I love you, you know that right?” (y/n) said casually, as if they weren’t seated in a quiet cafe. Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise before frantically looking around the coffee shop to see if anyone had heard him. He turned back towards (y/n).

“What is with you today?” Akaashi asked, his voice slightly hushed. “You’re acting so strange.” (Y/n) shrugged again, lifting his coffee up to his lips. 

“I have a question for you,” (y/n) said, “What’s it like being so perfect?” Akaashi rolled his eyes but his cheeks blushed none the less.


	165. NSFW teases his gf before making love to her (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for oikawaXreader where he teases his girlfriend in the storage room with a volleyball before he actually makes love to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

You sighed as you bent over to pick up one of the volleyballs that had fallen out of the basket. You grabbed one, and stuck in under your arm before reaching for another. You heard snickering somewhere behind you, but you didn’t think much of it.  

You felt something round bounce off of your butt. 

You immediately shot up and whipped around to face Oikawa. Because of course it was Oikawa. There was no one else other than the two of you in the storage room.

There he stood, one hand casually behind his head with the volleyball tucked under his other arm.

You glared at him. It didn’t hurt or anything, but you were a little ticked off at his immaturity.  Oikawa pretended not to notice your anger fueled stare, acting completely oblivious as to who threw the volley ball at your bum. You huffed and rolled your eyes, turning around to place the volleyballs in the basket where they belonged.

You were about to push the volleyball cart to the back of the storage room, but you noticed another ball that was on the floor against the wall. You hesitated. He wouldn’t do the same dumb thing twice, would he? Nah, he’s the captain after all, he’s not that childish. 

You bent over again to pick up the lone volleyball, and sure enough, you felt another ball smack against your butt. You shot up again, and whipped around to glare at your boyfriend. 

“You know, when you volunteered to help me clean up the gym, I pictured a lot less messing around” you stated. Oikawa walked towards you.  

“I’m helping” he insisted.He unceremoniously tossed his volleyball into the basket. “See?”

“Wow, one whole volleyball out of the thirty that were scattered around the gym,” you crossed your arms to act as if you were actually mad. A smirk played on your lips as he stepped even closer to you, forcing you to look up to meet his challenging gaze. “What would I ever do without you?” you said sarcastically.

“I honestly don’t know. You’d miss me too much,” he teased, his lips inching dangerously close to yours. 

“You think so?” you basically whispered into his mouth.

In one skilled motion, he captured your lips with his, his hand snaking around the back of your neck to keep your lips in place against his.  Your hands rested against his chest as his other hand pressed against the small of your back, bringing you closer to him. 

You hummed pleasantly against his lips. Being completely surrounded by his warmth felt heavenly. 

Then you felt something poke against your thigh. 

Your eyes shot open as you broke the kiss to look at him.  He  ignored your concerned expression and dipped down to bury his face in your neck. 

“What are we doing?” you asked, your hands gripping tightly to his white T-shirt. “We’re on school property, do you know how illegal this is?”  

“Don’t care…” he mumbled against your skin, kissing his way up to your ear. 

You tried to keep your eyes open, but the feeling of his soft lips on your neck made your eyelids feel heavy.  He nibbled delicately on your earlobe and sent shiver down your spine and a warmth in your chest. 

The hand that was resting on the small of your back dragged along your torso until it slowly dipped between your legs. You gasped and rested your head on his shoulder as his fingers rubbed your clit delicately through your shorts. 

“If your that scared of getting caught, we could stop” he pushed his fingers harder against your clit, now rubbing in small, quick circles, “do you want me to stop?’ he purred. You could practically hear his smirk.

“Fu-uck no-!” you managed to say. 

“So you wanna do this?” he smiled now, genuinely happy at how you’re reacting to his touch. 

“Yes~ yes oh god yes!” you moaned out, feeling your orgasm coming at an alarming rate. 

Tooru pulled his hands off of you as he stepped forward, forcing you to step back. You felt some sort of trunk or container press against your bum. You immediately hopped up and sat down on the top of it. 

Oikawa’s fingers hooked around the hem of your shorts and slid them down your legs along with your panties, allowing the clothing to fall to the floor. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning your forehead against his. You smiled as his hands rested on your thighs and spread your legs apart, gasping as the cold air touched your sensitive skin. 

He captured your lips again, pushing his tongue into your mouth as he tugged down his pants just enough to expose himself. You moved your hands down to wrap around his torso as you pulled him closer to you. 

He slid his fingers around your entrance, smirking against the kiss when he felt how wet you were. He wasted no time. He wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft as he teased you with the tip of his cock. 

You thought your heart was going to beat out of your chest in anticipation. 

He entered you slowly, making sure you were able to stretch enough to compensate for his size. 

You breath caught in your throat. You unintentionally broke the kiss as your back arched and your head leaned against the wall for support. 

Oikawa pushed all the way inside until he was completly inside of you. He exhaled a shaky breath as he buried his face in your chest. He was still for a moment, infatuated by the way you felt.

With a slight roll of his hips, Tooru pulled out half way before thrusting all the way inside again. Your body jerked at the sudden sensation. You were drowning in the delicious friction that he created. 

He found a steady pace, rocking his hips into your as he attempted to kiss his way up to your neck. The kisses were sloppy, but they still gave you goosebumps on your skin. 

His face was buried in your neck yet again, his hot breaths sounding impossibly sexy in your ear. You bit your bottom lip, trying to conceal your moans as much as possible. 

Your nails dug into his back as he began to pick up the pace. He groaned, and bit down onto your neck, trying to keep himself quiet. 

“T-tooru” you gasped as you felt your orgasm coming. 

You released one of your hands from Oikawa’s back and began to impatiently rub small circles against your clit to make you cum faster.  Your back arched farther, feeling your orgasm come closer and closer until-

“Aah~!” you moaned loudly, as you came.  

Your walls squeezed around Tooru, pulling him over the edge with you. He groaned against your neck as you felt him cum inside you, filling you completely with one last thrust of his hips. 

Neither of you wanted to move. You just stayed there in each other’s arms as you tried to catch your breath. Tooru leaned almost all of his weight against you, his muscles tired and limp from your activities. 

You were the first one to move, slowly reaching up to run your fingers through his hair. He mumbled inaudibly against your skin. 

“What?” you giggled, still playing with his hair. Tooru placed both of his hands against the wall behind you to support himself as he leaned up to look at you.

“I said,” he stated with a smirk, “I think I should help you clean up more often.”


	166. comfort s/o from school stress and losing karate match (noya, yaku, shiba, kunimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, can I get Yaku,Nishinoya,Kunimi and Shibayama whos s/o is "not herselfe" during the week and is Getting distanced all becaouse of school stress and Losing a karate match? NO angst please! It was rough week for me so I want some confort If that is okay🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ neko-chan220  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Nishinoya (Karasuno), Kunimi (Aobajousai), Yaku, and Shibayama (Nekoma)

  * **YAKU**



“What’s wrong?” he frowned, holding your hands gently in his. His  ~~motherly~~  boyfriend instincts alarm went off the moment he looked at your sadness you tried to hide and failed to do so. It was impossible for him to not notice, your defence was bad it was see-through.

“I lost.” you whispered so low he almost missed it, biting your bottom lip in an effort not to cry. “It’s too much.” You didn’t refer to the stress the school heaped on you. The pressure had gotten to you. You couldn’t look at your teammates in fear of seeing the disappointment lurking in their eyes of the match you lost when you could have won.

He didn’t need an explanation, he could tell that you were tied down unable to stand straight but was not allowed to show. Morisuke was the kind of  ~~mother~~  boyfriend who can already pinpoint what your problem lies on.

He didn’t fuss, his eyes however softened at your miserable state. You weren’t in the mood for cheering up but he exactly knew how to lift your down spirits at least a little. Even just a little.

You didn’t want to be fussed over, no pity looks nor any loud comforting words. Morisuke could tell, that is why he took you to his house and guided you to bed, wrapped in his arms. Silently, tears were poured out and tiny sniffles could only be heard followed by soft murmurs.

For now, you were still sad, still at lost and tired. But,  _you’ll be okay_. Because Morisuke was there to make everything better.

  * **NOYA**



He heard it from his friends that you lost a karate match. Yesterday was the last time he saw you. You looked… glum. Tense. He contacted you hours ago but you haven’t responded and he couldn’t find you in time.

Hearing the news, Noya could imagine your downtrodden expression that said ‘I’m a failure’ stamped in your face. Failing to respond to his messages yet again, he quickly went to your home where your parent had told him you were feeling down.

“Yo, [Name]!” he barged in your room to see you curled up in a ball, refusing to turn to the door.

“Go away.” you pitifully grumbled, eyes red and nose stuffed from crying.

He sat in front of you, legs crossed. “You lost your match.” he went straight to the point.

Noya’s words made you droop further. “Yeah, I did.” you said, tone heavy and angry. The combination of school stress and losing the match took its toll, seeing your sad state was, well,  _sad_.

“So what?” the way he said it, nonchalantly, made you snap your head up to look at him. Dismayed, angry. But he rolled on, “You lost today and you’ll win next time.” Noya looked at you, gaze steady. “You’re not giving up already, right?”

“I…” you pursed your lips. “I- I can’t–”

“You can!” he burst in, not letting you continue with your negativity. “You lost, so what?! Cry all about it then let it go to move forward! Losing means you know what to fix your previous mistake and grow stronger to win! Everything’s not over!” he took your hands, gripped them tight with eyes ablaze. “I believe in you and if you fall, I’m going to catch you!”

You stared, stared and suddenly… you laughed.

“Wha-? What are you laughing for?!” he pouted, glad that you’re feeling better and at the same time, embarrassed to see you laughing in response of his motivational speech for you.

“That was so cheesy.” you giggled and then you smiled at him, “Thank you.”

He grinned. “Don’t mention it!”

  * **KUNIMI**



He surprised you. Akira took your hand and tugged you away from the usual path you took. There’s a nervous flutter in your chest thinking if he saw through you and he would. He was observant despite his laziness and monotone face.

The walk is quiet as it had always been, sometimes you would chatter on and on but today you feel like a heavy bundle of sprayed out emotions. Akira led you to a riverbank, one that you visit; your getaway whenever you felt unhappy. You remember of times where he would stand by and carry you up, your heart silently poured out of your sorrow—always the silent, tender support you needed.

“Come on.” he tugged your hand and made you sit beside him. There is no else words that were said. He looked at you with soft eyes, your hand tightly clasped with his, shoulder to shoulder and oh so close. The dam broke.

“Akira.” you whimpered pitifully, tears swelling up and lips trembling. The stress, losing the match, letting your team down with your lost – you wept it all out; the river carried your sorrows away.

You sniffled as his lips pressed a kiss on your hair. He didn’t have to tell you anything, it would be okay because he was there. He’d support you as he’d always done.  _It’ll be okay_.

  * **YUKI**



“[Name]-san!” when his eyes landed on yours, the concern presented on his eyes had made you crumble like a tower stack of sticks falling down with no glue, no support. Already you were crying, shaking as a leaf with fists curled tightly that nails were starting to embed on your palms.

Startled at first, Shibayama was quick to pull you in a hug. “[Name]-san!” he sounded panicked and worried. “Are you okay?!” he paused before he backtracked, “Ah, of course not! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

You sniffed. “I lost.”

The crushed tone of your voice made his heart squeezed in pain. The tears slowly soaked his shoulder, if you weren’t this sad you would apologize for dirtying his clothes with tears but he neither cared of it.

Making you happy again is top priority.

Cradling your face with his hands, gentle, comfortingly, he wiped the tears in corner of your eyes. “It’s better to cry than to hold it in.” he said. “You’re going to be okay, [Name]-san.” with a warm smile, he pressed his lips against your forehead.

His soft touch made you cry again because he was too sweet and the stress that weighted on your shoulders slowly disappear. “Yuki…!” you wailed.

And he hugged you again, taking in your pitiful state to absorb all your sadness away.  _You’ll get better_ , with his loving support.

 


	167. NSFW with long distance gf in his hotel room (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a scenario where Oikawa fucks his long distance girlfriend in his hotel room after being apart for so long, her trying to keep quiet but Oikawa tryna make her scream out and wake up the other rooms? YOUR BLOG IS AMAZING BY THE WAY <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)

Oikawa’s hands roamed every inch of your body, desperate to touch you as much as he possibly could. It was as if he couldn’t control himself; his fingers now had a mind of their own as they danced across your skin.

“Tooru~!” you giggled, “a little anxious, are we?” 

Your shirt began to bunch up as Oikawa’s hands inched higher and higher up your back.

“I can’t help myself…” he continued to kiss the exposed skin of your chest that the low cut of your shirt provided for him to explore as he worked his way up to the crook of your neck. He buried his face against the warmth of your skin. His cheek felt soft as it pressed against your throat. He held you tighter in his arms as he inhaled sharply through his nose. “You’re so intoxicating.” 

You adjusted your legs so that they straddled his waist more comfortably. He sighed against your skin when your body moved against him. That little bit of friction feeling heavenly to him. You traced lazy patterns along his spine with your finger as your other hand tangled delicately in his soft brown locks. You smiled at his comment, because you knew exactly how he felt.

Distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

But “fonder” would not be the word you would use to describe Oikawa at this moment. A much better would would be “desperate.”

You squeaked out of surprise when you felt Oikawa’s teeth sink into the sensitive flesh of your neck, sending a lovely shiver down your spine.

You took your fingers out of his hair and slapped your hand over your mouth as his kisses became rougher. You grasped his back with your other hand, you fingernails digging into his shirt as he sucked hard on your skin.

Oikawa groaned when you hips began to move on their own accord. your body craving the friction that he could supply. You could feel him through his jeans. The way the hardness of his cock pressed against your sex was absolutely delicious and only made you want more.

You grasped his shoulders and forcefully pushed him back onto the tacky flower printed mattress that the hotel supplied. The sheets looked absolutely hideous when compared to the Grecian God that was your Oikawa Tooru.

He grinned as your stared hungrily down at him. The way he looked at you made a fire begin to burn in the pit of your stomach. A fire that you hadn’t felt since the last time you saw your boyfriend.

Your bit your lip as you crawled over him, supporting yourself by placing your hands on either side of his beautiful face.  His hands were on your waist immediately, his fingers gripping you firmly as you leaned in closer to him. You could feel his breath tickle your lips as you brought your mouth dangerously close to his.

Tooru leaned up and captured your lips with his, thoroughly distracting you as he flipped you over so you were now on the bottom. You had intended to top this time so you could be in control, but you didn’t mind that much.  The other part of you desired to be devoured just as much as you wanted to devour him.

You snaked your arms around his neck as he slid his tongue past your lips. You accidentally let out a small noise, but the sound was thankfully muffled by his mouth. Oikawa smirked, breaking the kiss. 

“You like that?” he said softly, his lips brushing against yours as he whispered.

“Yes..’ you replied, sounding more like a beg than an answer to his question.

Oikawa kissed you again, pushing his tongue deep into your mouth. You moaned louder this time, but it was smothered by his lips once again. 

Oikawa became more hasty with his actions. Hearing the sounds you made, even when they are muffled, excited the him to no end. 

He spread your legs wider with his knees as his hands tugged at the hem of your shirt. You were reluctant, not wanting Tooru’s tongue to leave your mouth, but you still lifted your hands over your head as he removed your top. 

You sighed delicately as Oikawa placed a kiss directly on your breast bone. It felt so tender when he did so. It was as if he kissed your heart directly. 

He nuzzled his face between your breasts, his nose tickling your warm skin. You let out a small hum as he kissed your chest again.

“I missed your voice so much,” he stated softly. He had one hand on each of your thighs, slowly stroking them as he spoke. Despite the anticipation of what was to come, you felt completely calm. The way he touched you combined with the way he spoke made you feel as if you could melt right into the mattress. “I want to hear you moan, (y/n).” 

You felt your face get hot at what he said. Your previous comfort was starting to melt away as you became nervous. 

“B-but not too loud, right Tooru? I mean, we’re in a hotel. I’m pretty sure we have neighbors,” you wanted a direct answer, but instead he gave you a smirk as he kissed his way down your body. 

Your whole body jumped slightly as he placed a kiss right above the hem of your shorts. He looked up at you with those big brown eyes, noticeably amused. He slowly stuck out his tongue and gave the sensitive skin an experimental lick. 

You gasped, your hand instinctively covering your mouth. Oikawa frowned.

“Don’t do that to me,” he pouted, “I need to hear how good I make you feel.” 

You gave in immediately, moving your hand away from your mouth. You gripped the sheets of the bed to try an keep control of your actions. Oikawa smiled. 

You lifted up your legs as he slid off your shorts as well as your panties, wasting no time as he tossed them aside. You took a deep breath to try an calm yourself down, but you knew that it was going to be difficult to keep quiet, especially with Oikawa Tooru’s mouth getting closer and closer to your pussy. 

You were about to take another deep breath, but -

“Aaah~!” your moan was absolutely filthy when Oikawa tongue swirled around your clit. Your grip on the sheets tightened, your nails threatening to puncture the fabric. Oikawa smiled to himself, feeling his erection strain against the confines of his jeans at the sound of your moan. You felt embarrassed at the noises you were making, terrified that the neighbors would hear you, but it was as if you didn’t have control of your body anymore.

You panted heavily as Oikawa wiggled his tongue expertly against your clit. Your muscled flexed, your toes curled. Your body was completely at his mercy. 

He then pulled away from you, standing on his knees between your legs as he looked down at you desperately. Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath.

“To be honest,” he started, “I planned on teasing you a lot more… but I don’t think I can wait any longer.” You smiled at him as you propped yourself up with one hand. You placed your other hand on his clothed erection, palming it teasingly as you spoke.

“Then what are you waiting for?” you purred.

Oikawa’s head tilted back as he wantonly groaned your name. He then looked down at you passionately as his hand snaked around the back of your neck. He looked into your eyes for a moment, and then at your lips before pulling you into a kiss. 

“I missed you so much (y/n)…”

“I missed you too.”

 


	168. NSFW accidental voyeurism (hinata, kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidental voyeurism where hinata & kageyama find their s/o masturbating, maybe a little foreplay after between them. love ur blog btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Hinata and Kageyama (Karasuno)

**HINATA**  | “(Y-y/n)…?” Hinata muttered under his breath. His eyes were wide; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The sound of small moans and the rustling of fabric was coming from behind your bedroom door, and Hinata was not prepared. 

He gently pressed his palm against the door, being extra sure to not make any noise as he cracked it open just wide enough to see what exactly you were doing.  

He watched as you tightly gripped the sheets of your bed with your left hand as the other disappeared under the hem of your underwear. 

Hinata swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t go away. His cheeks were red and hot to the touch. He shouldn’t be here. He should leave. He should just walk away and pretend that he didn’t see anything… but he couldn’t look away from you and  the way you desperately touched yourself. 

The way your back arched slightly when you pushed a little harder. How your lips were ever so slightly parted and looked positively delicious. And the noises you were making… went straight between Hinata’s legs.

Hinata could already feel his erection strain against the confines of his jeans just by watching you. All of his instincts told him that he shouldn’t be here.. but he couldn’t move. You just looked….

“so beautiful…” he mumbled to himself.

Hinata froze, his face growing even hotter when your eyes opened and looked directly at him. 

He was a deer in headlights, his mind coming up with a million ways to escape. He should run. He should apologize. He should-!

“Shoyo..” your voice was delicate, pulling Hinata away from his racing thoughts. You slowly lifted your free hand and motioned for him to come closer to you with your finger. 

Hinata swallowed again, his shaky hand closing the door behind him as he made his way over to your bed. 

“Why don’t you give me a hand?” 

 **KAGEYAMA**  | 

“Nng~!” 

Kageyama perked up when he thought he heard a noise. He remained still for a moment, listening to see if he would hear it again. But all he heard was quiet serenity that was your house at night. 

You had invited Kageyama over to study, but when it started to get late, you offered to let him sleep over instead of making him walk all the way home at night. You had announced that you were done with studying about half an hour ago and retreated to your room after telling Kageyama where the spare bedroom was located and saying ‘goodnight’.

Kageyama looked back down at his notes, he was probably just imagining things. I was late at night after all, and spending the entire evening alone with his crush was flustering enough at is it. It was just in his head, because it almost sounded like…

“A-ah~!” 

Kageyama perked up again. He knew he heard something that time. He whipped his head in the direction of your bedroom. It sounded like it came from that direction.

He stood up slowly, curiosity getting the best of him as he went to see where that sound came from. 

He slowed as he neared your door. He wanted to call out your name and ask if you were okay, but something inside him told him that he shouldn’t. He reached for your handle with a shaky hand, but noticed that your door wasn’t even fully closed. 

His hand retreated for a brief moment, having second thoughts. Why was he doing this? Why was he so curious?  He pushed those thoughts away as he was over powered by his nosiness. 

He pushed gently on the door, opening it just enough so he could see you… oh my god.

Kageyama slapped his hand over his mouth, watching you intently as you pleasured yourself. You didn’t know he was watching, and that just excited Kageyama even more. 

Your eyes were squeezed shut as you tried to keep your moans quiet as if to not be heard by Kageyama, who was supposed to be in the other room. But you just couldn’t hold back when you pressed against a certain spot that was extra sensitive. You back arched off of the bed as you continued to touch there.

“Y-yes Tobio~! There~” 

Kageyama froze. Did you just say his name? While you were pleasuring yourself, did you just moan his name? 

Kageyama tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, but it was impossible. His knees grew weak at the sound of your voice saying his name, and he prayed silently that you would say it again. 

You started to quicken your pace, your mewls becoming more frequent as your fingers moved faster. 

“T-tobio..”

Kageyama groaned softly, feeling his erection strain against his pants that now felt too tight. 

Your eyes snapped open when you thought you heard a noise. You looked up and saw Kageyama standing in the doorway with his hand over his mouth and his eyes wide with fear. You smiled softly. 

All according to plan…

Kageyama was cemented where he stood as you sat up on the mattress, his eyes never unlocking with yours. 

“Would you like to join me?”


	169. accidentally hurting their s/o (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno boys reaction to accidentally hurting their s/o?? Like maybe they were play fighting and accidentally pushed em too hard or something ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

**DAICHI**  | “(Y/n)! Are you okay!?” 

  * Daichi would be so scared that he actually hurt you. He takes pride in being a comforting and protective force in your life, and the fact that he hurt you, even if it was just a silly little accident, would devastate him. Afterwards, he would be extra careful around you, treating you like a princess to make sure it doesn’t happen ever again.



**SUGA**  | “(Y-y/n)! Did that hurt!? I’m so sorry!”

  * Suga mama would immediately fish out every piece of first aid he could get his hands on in the shortest amount of time. Even if wasn’t a big injury, he’d do everything in his power to take care of you. Even when your bruise/scratch/injury has completely healed, he’d still give it a kiss every day “to make it better.”



**ASAHI**  | “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!”

  * Asahi would be a complete mess, apologizing profusely even if you weren’t hurt that badly.  He’d be so nervous around you for the next couple weeks. You were so precious to him, and he thought of him hurting you was devastating. And now he’d probably never give you another piggyback ride ever again.



**NISHINOYA**  | “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

  * Yuu always has your back, and he took pride in that. Knowing that you trusted him to catch you when you fell gave him a responsibility that filled him with so much pride. But now, he feels like that trust is broken. Even if you tell him that your okay and that everything was fine, he’d still go above and beyond to get that trust back. 



**TANAKA**  | “Shit shit shit!! (Y/n)!?”

  * Ryu would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt you. He’d try to hide it, but he’d constant beat himself up for being so careless. Weeks after you get hurt, you’d be able to tell that he’s still feels guilty about the incident. Proper treatment for a sad/guilty Tanaka is plenty of kisses, words of encouragement, and a daily dose of hand holding. 



**HINATA**  | “Uuuwooaahhh!!!!!! (Y/n)!!!!”  

  * This poor little sunshine would be a complete mess, holding you tight in his arms as if his hug would magically heal you. He had messed up before and accidentally hit Kageyama with a fair number of volleyballs, but it was different when he accidentally hit you. He’d find a new flame of determination, forcing himself to be more careful with his serves from now on.



**KAGEYAMA**  | “!!!”  

  * Tobio would become a statue. He couldn’t believe that he’d let something like this happen. He’d want to hold you and tell you how sorry he was, but it was as if he couldn’t control his body anymore as he was frozen in place. You’d smile and tell him that it didn’t hurt that bad, but he still felt terrible.



**TSUKISHIMA**  | “Oh my god…”

  * Kei would go into super panic mode. His mind would come up with a million different ways he could have prevented this, but none of that mattered now. You got hurt, and it was his fault. What he should be thinking about is what comes next; how to make you better. He’d do everything in his power to make you heal as quickly as possible, even if it was just a simple bump on the head or a scraped knee.



**YAMAGUCHI**  | “Are you okay!?  W-where does it hurt?” 

  * Tadashi would be flustered, but immediately rush to your side. He doesn’t handle stressful situations very well, and might accidentally touch your bruise a little too roughly, but you’d still feel a bit better because of how frantic he was being.  You meant the world to him, and he’d make sure to be extra careful not to hurt you next time.




	170. valentine's cuddling with underclassmen male!s/o (ushiwaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request fluffy Valentine's Day cuddling with Ushijima, male pronouns for an underclass man significant other, who's worried about Ushijima leaving for university?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Ushijima (Shiratorizawa)
> 
> PART OF VALENTINES DAY

(Y/n) adjusted his head slightly, getting more comfortable as he used Ushijima’s arm as a pillow. Ushijima instinctively held him tighter as they lay together on his couch, wanting (y/n) to be as close to him as he possibly could. (Y/n)’s hand rested on Ushijima’s chest as his fingers traced the outline of the logo on his shirt.

No words were shared as the two just enjoyed spending their time in comfortable silence. They were together and they were happy.

For now.

It was always in the back of (y/n)’s head that in a few months… Wakatoshi would graduate…  He tried not to think about it, he tried to just enjoy what time they had left, but he could never successfully push away the negative thoughts that corrupted his conscience for long. 

Today was a nice distraction, it was Valentine’s day after all. Even though they didn’t plan or do anything super extravagant, it was still a wonderfully memorable day full of mushy romance movies and gentle neck kisses. It was nice.

But now that the day was coming to an end, (y/n)’s uncertainties came flooding back. 

Ushijima could tell that (y/n) was thinking about graduation again… He sort of had a 6th sense for it, but when it came to comforting (y/n), he wasn’t very good with words.  

Ushijima reached his free hand around his torso and gently grabbed the back of (y/n)’s thigh, wordlessly encouraging him to straddle his waist. (Y/n) did, slowly positioning himself on top of Ushijima. He looked down at the captain of the boys volleyball team, studying all of his soft features as if this would be the last time he would be able to see them. 

Tears began to well in (y/n)’s eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

Ushijima put his hands on (y/n)’s waist, and pulled him down so (y/n) could bury his face in the crook of Ushijima’s neck. Ushijima embraced (y/n), his arms holding him tighter than he had ever held him before. 

“I love you, (y/n),” Ushijima said softly, trying to comfort him.  A warmth grew in (y/n)’s chest as he spoke, but kind words won’t change the fact that Ushijima was going to graduate and go to some far off University without him.

(Y/n) took a deep breath and sighed against Ushijima’s neck. It was sad, but there was no use wasting the time they had left stressing about what was to come. (Y/n) managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke despite the tears that now stained his cheeks.

“I love you too, Wakatoshi…”


	171. valentine's having virtual relationship and then shows up (oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa having a virtual relationship and his s/o shows up without telling him and they spend the valentines day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa (Aobajousai)
> 
> PART OF VALENTINES DAY

You stood there for a while debating whether or not you should go through with this. In theory, it felt like a great idea to surprise Oikawa with a sudden visit. But standing right at his door was more terrifying than you could have ever imagined. 

You lifted your hand and reached towards the doorbell, your fingers shaking as they got closer to the small white button. 

You hesitated…but…

What were you so afraid of?

This boy has made you feel so loved and confident and beautiful ever since he came into your life. He was sweet, easy to talk to, straight up gorgeous, and somewhere behind this large door. 

You took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The mechanical buzzing noise echoed in your ears as you let your arm fall down to your side. 

It was silent for a moment. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other as you impatiently waited for something, anything. 

You tried to glance through the small decorative window in search of some kind of movement or signs of life inside.

Your heart beat quickened when you heard someone fumble with the lock on the other side. You stiffened and unintentionally held your breath as the door opened. 

And then, after all that..

There he was. Oikawa Tooru. The boy you’ve been messaging and video chatting with that seemed too perfect to be real was standing right in front of you. 

His eyes were even more stunning in person, and when you looked into them, all of your fears and second guesses seemed to disappear. 

And he was… taller… than you had expected.

…

You stared at him, a smile was on your lips as you tried to hold back a laugh. His face was absolutely priceless. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were blown wide. It took him a moment to realize what was happening.

“(Y/n)…?” he asked as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“Hi,” you spoke softly, trying your best to hold back your excitement. His face slowly softened into a smile. 

“Hi,” he replied, his lips delicately forming a smile.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

 


	172. kabedon their crush (oikawa, iwaizumi, hanamaki, yahaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Can I request hanamaki, yahaba, oikawa and iwaizumi trying to do the kabedon to their crush? Who will win their heart and who will fail and get flusteted~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Yahaba (Aobajousai)

**HANAMAKI**  | “(Y/n).”

“What’s up-?” you were taken aback when you looked up and noticed how close Takahiro was to you, “M-makki-kun?”

He leaned his hand against the lockers that covered the walls behind you. He was completely calm and collected despite how close his face was to yours. You could feel his breath tickle your skin as he spoke to you.

“You coming to the game this weekend?” he asked, his voice low and slow as if his words were a threat or an invitation, and you honestly didn’t know which excited you more. 

“Uhm, yeah, of course,” you replied as confidently as you could giving your situation. 

Makki smile slightly, and pulled away from you, giving you some breathing room.

“cool,” he stated before he started walking down the hall, “see you there.”

It took you a moment to recollect yourself and comprehend what just happened.

**YAHABA**  | “Hey, (y/n)…”

You’d turn around immediately as soon as you heard Shigeru call your name. Sure, he flirted with you frequently, but he was so bad that his attempts to woo you would often make you smile or laugh. So, you’ve learned that whenever Shigeru wanted your attention, it was totally going to be worth your time

You were taken by surprise as he leaned his hand against the wall next to your head. You wanted to ask what on earth he was doing, but your words escaped you. 

He brought his face closer to yours, a smirk on his lips as he stared into your eyes. His body was now mere inches away from you. You could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Your cheeks became hot at his sudden change of swagger. 

“Sh-shigeru?” you asked shyly, your voice barely above a whisper.

Just then Yahaba’s cool demeanor melted away. His palms began to sweat and he cheeks were rosy as he saw your reaction.

“s-so cute,” he mumbled to himself. 

**OIKAWA**  | ‘(Y/n)-chan!” 

You heard someone yell your nickname, but not just any nickname. Someone yelled the nickname that only Oikawa Tooru ever called you. Your heart fluttered as you turned around, knowing that it was Tooru that wanted to get your attention.

You looked up at Oikawa as he made his way to you, his hands casually in his pockets and a glint in his eye. He walked closer to you, too close. A light dusting of pink covered your cheeks as you stepped backwards, trying to keep a reasonable amount of space between the two of you, but your back bumped against the wall. 

He kept getting closer until he was less than an arm’s length away. 

You opened your mouth to ask him what he was doing, but before you could speak, Oikawa slammed his hand against the wall right by your head. You flinched, started by the loud bang as well as how close he brought his face to yours. He smirked and your heart felt like it was about to explode.

“You’re so cute when you blush, (y/n)-chan.”

**IWAIZUMI**  | “Oi, (y/n).” 

You slid your books into your locker and closed it shut before turning around to face Iwaizumi. You knew  it was him, you could tell just by the sound of his voice. But you were not prepared for how close he was standing to you. You were about to ask him what he wanted, but your thoughts were cut short as he slammed both of his hands against the locker trapping you with his arms.

His stare was intense, as if he had something important  to say, but he didn’t open his mouth. He looked a little nervous, but he tried to hide it.

Butterflies danced around your stomach due to how close his face was to yours. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked up at him, enjoying the feeling of being between his arms even though he wasn’t touching you ~~yet~~.

A sudden blush spread across his cheeks, his face getting almost as red as a tomato. You couldn’t help but giggle at his failed attempt to fluster you. 

“What’s the matter Hajime?” you teased, “Cat got your tongue?”

 


	173. finding out their crush dislikes them (nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you already answered this or your uncomfortable answering it but could I request the reaction of the Nekoma boys finding out that their crush dislikes them. If you answer this then thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ Loreli  
> • **characters:** Nekoma

**KUROO |** He would be the type to fake a smile and act like nothing has changed, but it would absolutely  _kill_ him on the inside. Especially if the two of you were friends before hand. He’d be the type to try and keep hanging out with you and pretend everything is okay even when he’s slowly internally dying.

**KAI**  | This one would actually be okay. He’s got a good handle on his emotions and he wouldn’t let one rejection to crush him. He’d be slightly saddened, but nothing too crazy.

**YAKU**  | He’d shatter, and it would be totally noticeable. He would be completely frozen, the only movement would be the slight twitch of his eyebrow. You would ask if he was okay, and he’d insist that he was through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

**YAMAMOTO**  | Melodramatic as hell. He’d become accustomed to rejection but having you not like him at all? It was rough. He wouldn’t pretend to be okay and he wouldn’t try to change your mind. He’d respect your opinion and leave you alone.

**KENMA**  | On the outside, no one would know that anything has changed at all. He’d still be as anti social as ever and his face would hold the same expression that it always had. Kuroo would be the only one that could tell that something was wrong.

**FUKUNAGA**  | Wouldn’t be phased much. He’s the kind of guy that knows that emotions are temporary and wouldn’t get hung up on one person. You didn’t like him? Okay.

**INUOKA**  | He’d be devastated. Absolutely devastated. But he’d just be all over you even more. He’d wait for you after class. He’d get your friends to deliver love letters for him. He’d buy you flowers. In the end, he’d just make you hate him more.

**LEV**  | He wouldn’t understand. You didn’t like him? But you smiled whenever he said “hi” or “good morning” to you. How could you dislike him? You were nice to him? His friends would try to explain how you were just being polite, but the poor thing would just be in denial.

 


	174. finding out s/o is a ghoul (kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tetsurou finding out his s/o is a ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma)

His  ~~cat~~ instincts alerted him not to turn the corner of the abandoned ally, he wasn’t sure why but he shrugged it off and did the opposite.

In hindsight, he should have listened and backed away. If he did. he wouldn’t have known what mysteries you’ve been keeping for so long.

“.. _-[Name]?_ ”

Your unnatural redblack eyes landed on his, blood dripping dripping on the corners of your mouth. There’s a person laying down right near your feet, blood pooling beneath their body.

“Tetsurou,” Although you looked calm, your voice shook when you called his name, your expression showing regret at showing a side of yourself that you hate. A side, when shown, will end up you being hunted down with just one slip of mistake.

You shouldn’t have let your guard down. He shouldn’t have followed you in the first place.

The result of his curiosity of seeing you disappear from time to time to god where knows you went to resulted in having much more than just a dirty little secret you’ve kept hidden from him.

(What was the saying again? Ah yes,  _curiosity killed the cat_.)

**Kuroo**  couldn’t believe that you, his adorable sweet s/o whom he adored turned out to be an carnivorous predator. An entity who feasts on human flesh.

_A ghoul._

Bile started to rise from his throat, at the blood in your hands and the dead body on the ground -  _oh god, you’re eating their flesh- you’ve been eating them!_  - but he forcefully swallowed it back down. “So… I guess I can’t offer you dinner to a restaurant anymore?” he tried joking with a smile, to cut the tension but it all came out as half-hearted and shaky.

This is why you didn’t tend to eat normal food, even though he tried sharing his own food with you when he noticed you ate just a pinch, because of  _freakin_ course, you’re a  _ghoul_.

_[Name]’s a ghoul_. His lover is a ghoul.

“I-I’m sorry,” you choked out, tears prickling in your eyes and he doesn’t know if his heart just clenched on seeing you hurt or if he feared you’d lose control. “I had to defend myself and-and they’re not human, they attacked me s-so I had to fight back and they didn’t want to stop and when they died I couldn’t kept it all in and I was so,  _so_  hungry-!!” you bit your lip, cutting of the your hyperventilating rant and whispered, “I didn’t have much of a choice.”

Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t sure what he was going to do. On the other hand, you haven’t harmed anybody else and on another hand, you were the enemy of humankind. He couldn’t deny what he’d seen, proof right before his very eyes.

“Tetsurou, I-” you stepped forward, intent on walking towards to him yet you halted when he flinched and took a step back. Reminding you, right now, that you are a monster in his eyes. You stayed still, hurt and devastated and regretful.

( _Why couldn’t you have been born as a human? **Why?**_ )

“What…” you swallowed, timidly looking at him, “What are you going to do now…?” Condemn and report you? Because you were not human? Because you ate human flesh.

He still wasn’t sure, feeling conflicted on his decision. He could leave you be, run away and spill out what you are to the police. But if he did, your identity would get blared out for the world to know you’re a ghoul, forcing you into hiding or else get killed.

If he’s the kind of guy, he’d do it. But he’s not. And looking at your expressions that are so disbelievingly human, he just can’t. Not when he knows you so well, not when he like you so much.

He’s not sure how this situation will resolve, if he’d keep your secret with him down to grave, facing the consequences on the time of getting discovered, if he’d still be with you, willingly.

Right now however…

“Let’s… Let’s go home, [Name].” Kuroo smiled at you, worn out on this encounter. He didn’t want to spend time longer in a dark place with a dead body still in the vicinity.

“Okay…” you agreed, turning your sight on the ground as you trudge to him and tried ignoring the way he looked at you; with a hint of wariness.

Perhaps the fate of what will happen to the both of you will be decided after having a “talk” of the lies, of the deception and the upcoming tragedy between the love of a human and a ghoul.

After all, the world can be quite cruel.

 


	175. meets a cute volleygirl and gets a crush (yahaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh I really like the request wt Daichi and the other captain! Can I ask something similar? Yahaba meets a cute volleygirl and boom he has a crush on her. Will he succeed to win her heart? Will he failed? Who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Yahaba (Aobajousai)

The first meeting is thanks to fate. (Or so those with romantic hearts like to say.) When in actually, it was a strike of volleyball in the face, the beginning of one true love. ♥  (A rom-com at its finest.)

How did it start?

Once upon a time, there is a boy with huge problem and the girl swooped it and–  _ahem_. Right.

It was the time he was in deep thought, thinking of his setter position and the comparison to his senpai, Oikawa. Could he fulfill his duties with the intensity and grace his senior has? …Nah, impossible.

He hadn’t noticed the volleyball going straight at him that he reacted too late when a shout snapped him out of his daydreams of being ‘the greatest senpai that can compare to Oikawa ever-  _so cool, Yaha_ –!’

“Watch out!!”

“Huh?”

_BAM._

Aaand he falls down to the ground gracelessly. rip.

Faintly, he could hear running footsteps coming up to him. “Oh goodness, are you alright?!”

 **Yahaba**  groaned, “Wha–?” His eyes - that went close from the sudden impact - cracked open, vision blurry for at least a few seconds.

“Are you okay?” She (her voice is too feminine to be a guy’s) crouched down and it was then his vision slowly cleared, revealing a-

“A beautiful angel,” he sighed happily, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

She raised an eyebrow, looking amused, “I’m not the one who’s lying on the ground though.”

It was then he snapped wide awake from his short travel to delirious land. Yahaba quickly straightened up, wincing a bit from the pain he could feel on his face. Was she the one who hit the volleyball? With a glance at the empty field, no one saw his lame fall. Man, she has such strength.

“I’m fine,” he said, standing up. He brushed the dirt away and made a show how the fall didn’t affect him, “Nothing can get me down.” Yahaba winked at her.

She giggles - and  _lord_ , she’s  _so cute_  and  _wow_  her laugh! Be still, my fluttering heart, he thinks. “You’re that strong, huh?” she playfully teased with a smile that outshines the brightest star and this is surely fate, he thinks again. He landed a cute girl!

“Still, I’m sorry,” she looked apologetic, “I was practicing my serves and got a little too excited.”

“You’re a setter?” he asked, surprise.

“Yup,” she answered, “I’m going to take my senpai’s place as a setter of the girl’s volleyball team after she’s gone so I’m doing all I can to support my teammates one day.”

Oh dear loooord, she’s the same as him! Not only is she cute, and wonderful but she has many things in common with him! How did he get so  _lucky_?

“I can relate,” Yahaba says, making her blink. “I have a senpai too who’s place I’m going to take once he graduates. His is large, I’m concerned if I can do fulfill the position. But that doesn’t stop me from trying.” He puffs up, trying to show the cool side of him.

“That’s cool of you to not give up,” his heart flutters again at her words,  _oh please stay still._ “But enough of that! Let me make it up to you-” she grabs his hands -  _okay, heart, please stop going wild_  - and looks up to him beneath her eyelashes -  _gah! soooo cute!_ “-for hitting you on the face!”

Internally, he winces at how un-cool his first impression is but he recovers, giving what he thinks is a irresistible smile (and fails), “You can take me out on a date, to make it up for it.”

She tilts her head at that and for a moment, he panickly thinks she’ll say no and humiliate him (like, rolling her eyes or shoot him a look that say rejection! ack!), she beams and gives an agreeing “Sure!”

Yahaba is totally struck with a cupid’s arrow right in the heart.

“My name’s [Last Name] [Name], what yours?” she smiles and really, he’s so ensnared.

“Y-Yahaba Shigeru,” he squeaks, losing the “coolness” in the face of having  _a cute girl saying yes_!

“Here’s my number,” she takes the bag she left on the ground and writes on the paper, giving her cellphone digits written to him.

He takes it in daze and when she leaves with a cheerful goobye, he takes a look at the paper with the words “xxx-xxx-xxx call me! (:” and gives out a large whoop, cheeks red. (No one’s on the field anyway to see him going exuberant at having a girl to go on a date with him.) How did he get so totally lucky!

Yahaba totally has a huge crush.


	176. NSFW scenarios (tsukki, iwaizumi, oikawa, kuroo, akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Might I trouble you lovely admins for some nsfw scenarios today? for Kuroo, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi and Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Tsukishima (Karasuno), Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Aobajousai), Kuroo (Nekoma) and Akaashi (Fukurodani)

**KUROO**  | “Gotcha!” Kuroo shouted triumphantly, his arms wrapping tightly around your waist. You were a mess of laughter and giggles as your lover trapped you with his arms when you tried to escape from his ticklish kisses. 

He pulled you closer, burying his face in the back of your neck to continue pleasantly torturing you. He quickly peppered your sensitive skin with delicate kisses, trying to smooch you as many times as he could before you got away from him again. 

“Kuroooo~!” your squeal was followed by an eruption of even more giggles, “stooooop! I ca-can’t breaaathe!. Your smile was so wide that your cheeks began to cramp. You arched your neck away from Kuroo’s feather like lips as you turned around in his arms to face him and save yourself from his flirty advances. 

You were finally able to take in a full breath. Your giggles subsided. Your neck was now safe, for the most part, from his painfully delicate mouth.

You stared into his impossibly dark eyes, your heart feeling absolutely full. The small smirk on his lips didn’t fade, not even as he slowly leaned closer to you. He took a step forward, pushing you against the edge of the marble counter top. 

You naturally closed your eyes, feeling his warmth as he slowly pressed his lips against yours. You exhaled through your nose, trying to stifle your smile so you could properly enjoy the feeling of his lips. 

You pulled back to smile at him softly, dragging your fingertips up his torso and then through his messy black hair. He basically purred as your nails delicately scratched at his scalp.

“God I love it when you do that,” he practically whispered as he tilted his head back. You softly grabbed two fist fulls of his hair to hold his head like it was.

“God I love  _you_ ,” you dragged your tongue from the base of his neck all the way up to his ear before biting down gently on the lobe. A deep noise emitted from Kuroo’s throat. It was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan.

His hands moved down to your ass and squeezed the round flesh, pulling your hips against his. You bit your lip. You could feel him begin to harden against you. Your arms rested around his neck as you enjoyed the light friction that his hips provided when he grinded against you. 

Kuroo buried his face int the crook of your neck, his breaths tickling your skin.

“Shit,” he panted, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“What’s stopping you?” you teased.

 **OIKAWA**  | You could hear the front door slam open against the wall all the way from the living room. You didn’t even get the chance to wonder who it was before you heard your boyfriend scream your name from the entry way. You laughed lightly to yourself because you knew exactly why he was so worked up. 

You listened to his heavy footsteps as he made his way through the house to find you until he spotted you on the couch. 

You smiled.

He frowned.

“What’s wrong babe?” you asked innocently.

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny” he mocked, unamused. “Why?” he asked as he held up his phone to show you his screen. You held back a laugh when you saw the tasteful nude you had sent him about half an hour ago. It wasn’t exactly a “nude” per-say. You couldn’t see anything in the picture aside from some new sexy lingerie that you had tried on earlier. You just wanted his opinion on it as all.  

“I thought I looked good,” you insisted, acting as if it was completely normal to send a half naked pic of yourself to someone, “don’t you like it?” You pouted your lip, pretending to be hurt by his frantic reaction.

“N-no! Of course I do! You’re so sexy I can’t stand it!” he insisted, “but please, PLEASE give me a warning next time. Iwa-chan almost saw it!”

“Would he not have like it?” you teased once again.

“That’s not the point!” he shrieked, his cheeks red hot. He hung his head in frustration for a moment before looking up at you. He huffed loudly, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. 

He plopped his body down on the couch next to you, looking into your eyes with a different emotion behind his gaze. If you didn’t know him any better, you would’ve said he looked vulnerable. 

“I don’t want anyone to see you like that besides me. You’re  _my_  girlfriend.  _Mine_.” He cupped your cheek with his hand, his thumb gingerly stroking your face as he leaned forward slightly. “I want it to stay that way.”

You were taken off guard. You had no idea what to say. You didn’t think a simple nude would cause this much emotion. It was definitely not your intention, but you weren’t complaining. 

You turned your body to face Tooru and pratically threw yourself into his arms, smashing your lips to his. 

There was something more to this kiss. You couldn’t put your finger on what it was, but there was something different. He kissed you passionately, one arm wrapped around your torso to keep you as close to his body as possible. His other hand held the back of your neck like a vise, refusing to let you pull away from his kisses. They were hungry kisses. His tongue gliding past your teeth and taking control of everything that was his. 

You were breathless when he pulled away. Your eyes couldn’t help but stare at his now beautifully swollen lips as he spoke. 

“Question,” he stated.

“Yeah?” you replied, now looking up into his eyes. He leaned forward, slowly guiding you to lay down on the couch while he hovered over you, comfortably positioned between your legs.

“Are you still wearing that lingerie?” he asked, fiddling with the hem of your shirt.  

“Why don’t you look and see for yourself?”

 **TSUKISHIMA**  | You straddled Tsukki’s waist, the only thing keeping you apart was the thin fabric of your underwear. You smirked. You couldn’t see his face clearly in the darkness of the bedroom, but you could tell he was nervous. He’d never admit it, but he  _was_ nervous. 

You traced your fingers along his bare chest, feeling the goosebumps that rose under your touch. 

To the average person, Tsukishima would look rather calm and collected, but you knew him better than that. You saw the way his eyes couldn’t meet yours. You felt the slight twitch of his fingers on your skin. 

He was scared to death.

You took his hands in yours and brought them up to your bare chest, encouraging him to touch you there. You exhale a soft sigh as Tsukki squeezed a little harder.

“You doing okay?” he asked, trying to tease.

“I should be asking you that,” you shot right back.

The room may be dark, but you could see him swallow hard.

You rolled your hips against his and his entire body jerked. Your hands snaked around the back of his neck and into his hair. You angled his head, forcing him to look you in the eyes. Well… whaddya know?

He’s blushing.

It was rare that you got the chance to one up the great Tsukishima. There was no way in hell you were going to let this slide.  You leaned closer to his face, feeling the heat his cheeks radiated.

“This is your first time, huh?” you whispered into his parted lips.

He didn’t reply.

 **IWAIZUMI** | “Oi!” Hajime shouted at you as he caught you stealing some raw cookie dough from the mixing bowl. You quickly placed the small ball of dough in your mouth before he could take it away from you. You hummed softly as the sweetness of the sugary mixture covered your pallet. 

In your opinion, cookies are best served raw.

“I’m not gonna baby you if you get sick,” Hajime stated, a small smile on his lips as he turned on the sink to wash his hands. 

“I’m fine,” you insisted, moving towards the tray of uncooked cookies that needed to be placed in the oven. “‘Scuse me,” you teased, pinching Hajime’s butt to make him move out of your way. He jumped slightly and then shook his head to himself. 

You grabbed the tray with one hand and opened the oven with the other, making sure to have the door open all the way so it wouldn’t close on you. You could feel the intense heat radiating from the oven as you bent over to slide the cookie tray on the rack. 

You gasped as you felt Iwaizumi’s warm hands gently grasp your hips. 

“Hajimeeee,” you whined, bending over more to grab the oven door to close it.

“You started it,” he stated. He rubbed his hands in small circles against you through the thin fabric of your shorts. 

With the oven shut, you braced your hands against the counter top, staying slightly bent over just for Hajime’s entertainment. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be baking cookies?” you teased, glancing over your shoulder at your thirsty boyfriend. He stared at your ass as if it was a oasis in the middle of the driest desert. 

“You’re too damn distracting,” he insisted, slowly stepping forward so his hips were pressed against your ass just so you could feel that he was getting hard. You giggled slightly out of excitement as you quickly turned around to face Hajime. 

He immediately pinned you against the counter you were leaning on.  You mentally cursed Hajime, knowing that you’d get flour on your shirt because of him. 

You didn’t dwell on it too long as Iwaizumi dragged his tongue along your neck before biting down on that spot that he knew you loved. You groaned, arching your neck so he could have more room.  With his body tight against yours, you could feel every inch of him press against you with promise of what was to come.

Every. Single. Inch.

 **AKAASHI**  | The TV kept playing even though the two of you stopped watching it a while ago. You were much more interested in Keiji as his hand slowly slipped under the elastic band of your shorts. 

You were trapped underneath him, his hand holding your wrists and his knee between your legs. He was slowly making you melt with each kiss, whisper, and gentle touch. He buried his head into the crook of your neck, his soft locks tickling the side of your face. Keiji kissed your skin tenderly as his hand daringly slipped into your underwear as well.

You gasped softly at the feeling of him touching your most sensitive areas. Your cheeks felt hot. 

You were blushing.

It doesn’t matter how many times you and your boyfriend made love. He’s always able to make you blush like it was your first time. 

He nibbled gently at your neck, his hand teasing you slowly as if to make this last as long as possible. 

You felt a knot begin to tighten in your lower abdomen; you exhaled a soft moan as your back arched without your consent. 

“I’m in love with you”

Even though it was the tv that spoke those words and not Akaashi, it still made your heart swell with emotion.

“ I’m in love with you, 

and I know that love is just a shout into the void, 

and that oblivion is inevitable, 

and that we’re all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, 

and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we’ll ever have, 

and I am in  _love_  with you…

sorry.  “


	177. poly headcanons with s/o (kuroo, bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons for a poly relationship with Kuroo and Bokuto and their s/o?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Kuroo (Nekoma) and Bokuto (Fukurodani)
> 
> PART OF POLY DAY

**Kuroo & Bokuto**

  * Automatically lives together in a nice apartment once they’re out of high school, they’ll wait if you’re a year behind but you’d definitely pout about it because they’ll spend more time with each other. They’ll pamper you if you get too lonely without them.
  * Sharing clothes with each other,  _Kuroo_  and  _Bokuto_  would definitely not notice that they’re wearing the other’s clothes although the owl captain is more picky when it comes to comfortable socks and the cat captain would hog all the warm clothes (jackets and so) when it’s winter time. While you? You’d wear their underwear and they won’t even bat an eyelash.
  * Will definitely practice pick-up lines together and surprise you by using those on dates, they’ll definitely barrage you with cheesy ones and overwhelm you with laughter.
  * _Bokuto_ does the errands (groceries), while  _Kuroo_  cleans the house, you’d be the one who cooks and doing the laundry. Though you all swap or do it together except  _Bokuto_  is not allowed to cook when he’s with either of you because he tends to get too excited and makes a whole lot of mess.
  * _Bokuto_  is the one who wakes up first and his method to waking you and  _Kuroo_ up is by plastering you both with kisses.




	178. poly SFW & NSFW headcanons (kyoutani, iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IwaizumixFemale!ReaderxMad-Dog poly relationship please? NSFW or SFW, whatever you prefer, I love those gruff wolf boys~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Iwaizumi and Kyoutani (Aobajousai)

♛  **SFW**

  * The only ones in school  _Kyoutani_  respects is  _Iwaizumi_  and yourself, he usually follows either of you when he has nothing to do, mostly because he wants private affections, especially when he’s deprived of it.
  * Although Kyoutani is usually the one who gets dote on by the two of you, Iwaizumi is the one is sought after. The praises, his smile, and his kisses are the best.
  * When it comes to cuddles, which Kyoutani secretly likes a lot, he’s the one in the middle with his back pressed against Iwaizumi’s front while you’re content in either clinging to his waist or laying down on his lap.
  * Kyoutani’s weak to affection and kisses, although he’s just really weak to the people he respects  _and_  is in a relationship with. He often gets it from you, and Iwaizumi when he has time and privacy. Also a way to calm him down.



♛  **NSFW**

  * _Kyoutani_ ’s the one who bottoms most of the time. It’s arousing to see the face he makes when he gets pinned by Iwaizumi and teased by your touches.
  * The sex often starts with _Iwaizumi_  ravaging Kyoutani with his mouth and his hands just to tame the mad dog in bed while you prefer to watch with Kyoutani’s head on your lap. But then you’d reach out and lightly brush Iwaizumi’s nape resulting on the latter getting more rougher.
  * You always end up being sandwiched between them, though you bottom-power Kyoutani while Iwaizumi tops.
  * Kyoutani’s the submissive one, Iwaizumi is the agressive one while you’re in-between and the spectator (because watching them go is  _hot_ ). They’ll take care of your needs after they’re done. Or you end up joining them in the middle.




	179. poly headcanons (tanaka, nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for a poly relationship with Tanaka and Noya please~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Tanaka and Nishinoya (Karasuno)
> 
> part of Poly Day

**Tanaka & Noya**

  * Please be prepared for unlimited praises, and getting raised up in the air. How to counterattack: praise them in return and call them “senpai”. Because being called “senpai” by someone they’re in relationship with is flustering. (There’s unlimited kisses after.)
  * They get fired up and energetic whenever you say you’ll give them a reward (aka, hugs and kisses) if they do a great job with either studying or practicing volleyball. The results are explosive. (Poor Daichi though, at least Ennoshita pleaded for you to keep it to minimum.)
  * You’ll be treated like royalty, which may cause trouble in the relationship. You will need to talk to them in a serious meeting.
  * They team up and plot together whenever you’re down to cheer you up. Usually by raining down on you with kisses and cuddles, along with food and playing games.
  * You often reel them up when they’re being too boisterous, no rewards for them if they don’t behave. Which works.




	180. trying to confess (yamamoto, kyoutani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i request for kyoutani and yamamoto trying to confess to their crush, who is at first intimidated by their appearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ syn  
> • **characters:** Yamamoto (Nekoma) and Kyoutani (Aobajousai)

**Kyoutani**  | Although it doesn’t show in his moves and his face, Kyoutani feels nervous. This wouldn’t be the first time he has a crush on someone (usually, it’s more of a baby crush on someone older than him), but this one is different.

More intense.

After weeks of staring at them whenever they’re in the vicinity without doing anything but look, he decided to confess so that he’d get over it. He’s not liking how his body stops moving due to nerves and how distracting they are with their smile.

If he gets rejected, that’s. Well. He’d be fine, no biggie. (No, he won’t be at first.) So long as he can finish this situation of his sooner. He’s not going to be a coward, he’ll go straight up than be a love-struck fool for eternity.

He went to find you and saw you walking away from your friend with a wave goodbye. A chance. Kyoutani marched right to you, you’ve must have heard his footsteps for you turned around and froze still.

“Oi,” he said, eyeing your form with a subconscious glare.

“Um,” you squeaked, “y-yes?”

He masked the nervousness he felt by shoving his fists inside his pockets and glared further, silently cursing to himself when you hunched back, frightened, in response. Great, what a nice first impression. “Date,” he finally grumbled.

You blinked, once, twice. “Pardon?”

He growled, eyes looking down to the floor in embarrassment, missing the your reaction (you flinched) as he grunted out the words, “You. Me. Date.” His cheeks were dusted red.

You blinked again, now out of your wary state when you realized he’s… confessing. To you. In a roundabout way by asking you on a date. You thought he wanted to challenge you since Iwaizumi is busy so it is unexpected. Still, for all his intimating posture, he’s quite cute with his blushing cheeks.

“Why don’t we get to know each other first?” you suggested. He straightened, looking at your eyes with his own wide ones in surprise. “Let’s hang out tomorrow, if you want.”

Kyoutani looked away, lips slightly quirking up. It’s not a yes but you’re willing to go with him. And that’s better than rejection. “’Kay,” he agreed, surprisingly amiable.

You smiled brightly and relished seeing him blush. “Great!”

**Yamamoto**  | THIS IS IT! He’s pumped, he’s excited and he’s so  _very nervous_! He was going to confess to his crush, which is… now! And there they are, eyes fixed on their cellphone. With a deep breathe, he marches to them. They must have noticed his approach for they looked up from their device.

He’s so focused on what he was going to say- he hadn’t noticed how their eyes widen and the way they hunch back as if they were about to get threatened. There’s tense apprehension in their posture, and they looked about spooked out.

That is, until Yamamoto took a deep breathe and bowed down to his waist with a (due to the combination of eagerness and edginess) powerful shout: “I LIKE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!”

His crush raised both eyebrows in surprise at the sudden confession, paying no mind to the gawking students that were in the vicinity. Was this punk-looking student asking them out? It is the exact opposite of what they imagine at first.

His crush will contemplate at first, thinking of a polite way to say ‘no’ but then they saw the tips of his ears reddening. And okay… maybe…

“Sure,” they answered and Taketora straightened in surprise, emotion expressing on his face. “But,” they continued, “I want to start with getting to know you before we date,” His crush timidly smiles. “Would that be okay?”

He couldn’t believe it!! They said yes!! Although not really a positive yes but it still counts!! “Yeah!!” he shouts rather enthusiastically, and his face is totally red. He bows again and bursts out with a “Please take care of me!!” and suddenly rushes away as if he couldn’t control himself. In the distance but still visible, he jumps and shoves his fists in the air in victory, letting out a shout of joy.

His crush admitted to themselves that he’s surprisingly… adorable.

Then they remember- “Wait! I don’t even know your name!!”


	181. NSFW-ish nipple pierced (karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, senpai! Can I get a Karasuno reaction when in the first time with their s/o they discovered she had her nipples pierced? thank yoou <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • _requested by:_ anon  
> • _completed by:_ loreli  
> • **characters:** Karasuno

It was getting pretty heated between the two of you. Innocent kisses with not so innocent intentions slowly turned into nibbles and bites and desperate grabs of flesh. Shirts were thrown to the far corners of the room. Buttons were undone and zippers were open. You smirked to yourself and straddled his waist. You reached behind your back to unclasp your bra, letting the straps fall down your shoulders. You teased him for  moment, making him wait just a little longer before letting your bra fall from your chest.

**DAICHI**  | suuuuper turned on

Daichi doesn’t say anything. He stares for a brief moment before pulling your body close to his, his head buried in the crook of your neck and his hand pressing against your lower back so you could feel how excited he was to keep going.

**SUGA**  | BLUSH

“O-oh my-” he chokes on his words when he notices your piercings. He looks up into your eyes, a bright smile on his lips and a dusting of blush on his cheeks. He sits up, his hands on your hips as he brings his face closer to yours. “I didn’t know you were into that,” he says with a smirk.

**ASAHI**  | Not super shocked tbh but flustered none the less

As soon as Asahi sees the twinkle of metal reflecting moonlight on your nipples, his hands immediately cover his blushing face. You couldn’t help but giggle softly at how flustered he was. “What’s the matter?” you teased.  

“You could’ve warned me (y/n),” he said behind his hands. 

**NOYA**  | WOAAAH

“Wooahh!” he exclaimed when he saw your piercings for the first time. “You’re so cool (y/n).” You smile to yourself before leaning down and letting your chest press against his as you bury your face in the crook of his neck to pepper his skin with kisses. He wraps his arms around your body, wanting you to be as close to him as possible. 

**TANAKA**  | o///o holy shit

Blush flared on the tops of his cheeks when he saw your piercings. He brings his hands up to cup your breasts, staring at them for a moment before looking into your eyes. “God you’re so hot.” You giggle at his compliment before he slides one of his hands up behind your neck to pull you down into a kiss.

**HINATA**  | “Did it hurt!?”

Hinata blushed as you exposed your chest, but he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the small pieces of metal that pierced through your nipples. “Did it hurt?” he asked, a little bit of concern in his eyes. You giggled at his precious reaction, “yeah, but I kinda liked it.” Hinata blushed a deep crimson.

**KAGEYAMA**  | n-knife-nice

He froze for a moment when he saw your piercings, taking a second to realize just what they were. His cheeks grew pink when you gave them a little shake and asked, “what do ya think?” with a smile on your lips. His mouth shakily opened as he tried to speak before finally saying,

“N-n-knife-nice.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at him.

**TSUKISHIMA**  | smirky smirk

“Well you’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?” He smirks as he reaches up to grab your torso and pulls you down against his body. You giggle as he attacks your neck with new found fervor. 

“Baby, you have no idea,” you teased.

**YAMAGUCHI**  | o-oh m-m-m-m-my god

You’ve never seen his face so red.  Yamaguchi raked his brain trying to figure out just how he got such a sexy girlfriend. You smiled at his adorable face, so red and innocent and full of freckles. “Hey,” you said softly to get his attention, “you can touch them ya know?”

Yamaguchi thought he was going to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Shameful advertisement coming from Syn: we have a discord group, https://discord.gg/S8vXMks. Created by Syn for solely to reach out to his story quotev readers and decided to bring in HQ when Loreli joined discord group by fate.


End file.
